An Early Addition
by cloudsophie
Summary: What if Georgiana had been at Netherfield? How would it change the story?
1. Chapter 1

_Almost everything is taken from Jane Austen, I will part further from the books the further I get through, sorry for anything that seems to be repeats – it is only that the original author could put it better than I. : )_

_Before this begins: Jane went to Netherfield, and promptly fell ill. The first thing the next morning Elizabeth walks all the way to Netherfield quite surprising the others there. The ladies - Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst - spend the morning with Elizabeth and Jane, since the gentlemen are out. Elizabeth is pleased by their appearance of genuine care for Jane._

When the clock struck three, Elizabeth felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley was on the verge of offering her the carriage when a maid entered the room in great hurry.

"Our guest has just arrived, miss..." She seemed almost terrified as she offered her speech, but that was not particularly surprising; it seemed that few could face Miss Bingley without a trace or irritation or fear (if not both).

Miss Bingley hardly waited to make a polite exit; such was her impulse to greet the newcomer - whoever it might be.

It fell to Mrs Hurst therefore to truly make the offer, and Elizabeth only wanted a little pressing to accept it. When Jane testified such concern in parting with her, Mrs Hurst easily converted the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Elizabeth was glad to agree, more than surprised by the warmth of the offer. She hadn't expected to be welcomed with anything more than civility from the residents (with the exception of perhaps Mr Bingley - he imbued friendliness into his every action).

The loud voice of Miss Bingley rang through the halls and Mrs Hurst quickly beckoned Elizabeth to follow her. Unused to such familiarity, but urged by the encouraging smile from Jane, she quickly did so, casting a single worried glance in the direction of her sister as she left.

"Sister," Miss Bingley cried out so loudly it was almost unladylike. "You must come and greet our guest." Elizabeth stayed close to Mrs Hurst as the other hurried in obedience to her sibling's demand.

"Miss Darcy!" Mrs Hurst greeted with a smile that almost seemed reminiscent of her brother's. "We didn't expect you until later..."

"But we are so delighted you are here..." Miss Bingley swiftly took over the conversation. "I have quite longed to see you..." If anything Miss Darcy seemed quite overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving, and she seemed to struggle to find words to return to her friends.

"Miss Darcy," the young woman fixed her eyes on Mrs Hurst with an expression akin to relief. "May I introduce Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Something like recognition sparked in the girl's eyes, Elizabeth couldn't entirely account for it. "She is staying here since Miss Bennet - Miss Jane Bennet that is - has fallen quite ill..."

It was almost the longest speech Elizabeth could recall Mrs Hurst making - she always seemed more to echo her sister's words. Still she made a polite curtsey passing a warm smile to the girl. Miss Darcy returned the gesture, albeit a little more hesitantly.

"But you must be quite exhausted, Georgiana..." Miss Bingley seemed unable to remain out of the conversation for long. "I must show you to your room..."

Miss Darcy was hardly even allowed to agree to the plan before her arm was taken familiarly by Miss Bingley and she was lead away.

"I will see that a servant is sent to Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth," Mrs Hurst only deigned to speak once they were a distance away. "Unless there is anything particular you would like to send with them, you are more than free to do as you will."

Elizabeth was quick to return to her sister's side, not entirely sure what to make of the recent developments.

At five o'clock, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst finally returned to see Elizabeth and Jane – they couldn't tarry for they needed to retire to dress, but they paused long enough to inquire after their ill guest and to inform Elizabeth that dinner would be at half past six. It was precisely at that time, that she was summoned to dinner.

Elizabeth had barely entered before she was pressed with enquiries about her sister. Although she could be grateful for Mr Bingley's concern, his sisters' indifference – after their early exclamations of despair and repetitions of the unfortunate feeling of being unwell – could only sour her mood.

In fact, she was rather beginning to feel like an intruder within the company, Miss Bingley was pouring all of her attentions onto Mr Darcy – with the odd comment thrown to the younger Miss Darcy, as though she was only important in relation to her older brother – and Mrs Hurst appeared to be following along. Mr Hurst had briefly spoken, but she feared she had done something to offend him in one of her innocuous statements. Mrs Annesley, Miss Darcy's companion, was too far away to make any contribution to any conversation at all – or at least, in any in which she would be welcomed. In fact, Mr Bingley seemed to be the only one who spoke to her – both Mr and Miss Darcy seemed to speak as little as was at all possible – and she was all the more grateful for his attention. He was however greatly concerned for Jane, and Elizabeth felt that she must attribute some of his distraction to that fact.

She had resigned herself to this fact when she heard a very quiet voice start up beside her.

"Miss Bennet?" Miss Darcy looked unbelievably hesitant. Elizabeth couldn't tell whether her quietness was actually a result of being shy, as opposed to her brother's pride – Elizabeth hated to admit she had almost judged the girl by him.

"Please, call me Miss Elizabeth," She tried to be as friendly as possible to test her theory. "Miss Bennet is my older sister." After all she would hate to be judged by the behaviour of her youngest sisters.

"Is..." She paused and swallowed slightly. Elizabeth had the distinct impression that she was fighting hard not to repeat herself. "Is Miss Bennet so very ill? Only I asked the housekeeper and she said that she had been feverish all day?" She checked herself and looked down once more. "I'm sorry if I presume too much... I..."

"It is no matter..." In truth, Elizabeth was warmed by the girl's concern – it seemed that she had more of a heart than Mr Bingley's sisters who actually knew her. "The apothecary suggested that she will recover with rest..."

Miss Darcy nodded, a small smile answering Elizabeth's broader one. "I am glad," said she. "I cannot imagine how I would feel were Fitz- My brother to be so ill..."

Elizabeth had no ready reply, momentarily stunned to remember that this was Mr Darcy's younger sister. Dinner was soon over however, and her worry for her sister loomed again.

Elizabeth returned directly to Jane, and Miss Bingley began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room.

.

Georgiana listened in silence as Miss Bingley waxed onwards about the many faults of her new friend. She could hardly believe that any of the others were even paying their host the slightest bit of attention. Her brother was standing by the window with the vacant gaze that showed he was busying himself in his own mind – a habit he seemed to lapse into most frequently around certain individuals. Miss Bingley, for instance, seemed truly apt at encouraging him into such an occupation.

Mr Hurst seemed to have given up entirely on the conversation and appeared to be well on his way to being entirely asleep – and as much as she nodded and muttered agreements, Georgiana couldn't quite shake the feeling that his wife was only taking in about every third word. Mrs Annesley had spared herself from any such pretence by declaring herself quite fatigued and excusing herself altogether.

In fact the only one who seemed terribly preoccupied by her vitriol was Mr Bingley, and he had gained a kind of quizzical expression as though he couldn't quite understand his sister's complaints.

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild." Georgiana was surprised by such eloquence from Mrs Hurst – she had always found it harder to understand her than her sister. At times she could seem almost genuine, and then she would do something else, and Georgiana would be lost once more. Perhaps a longer acquaintance would aid her, but Georgiana couldn't guess at how much longer she would need.

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all!" Georgiana felt the urge rise up in her to protest, but she couldn't muster the courage. She'd never defied Miss Bingley before – it would be intolerably rude – and yet, she couldn't truly stomach the ill will that Miss Bingley seemed to feel was necessary. "Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!"

"Yes and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing it's office."

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," Said Bingley, finally seeming to want to put an end to the discussion – much to Georgiana's relief. "But this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr Darcy, I am sure," Mr Darcy turned as would be expected, meeting his sisters eye with a resigned look, as though he had known he couldn't stay out of Miss Bingley's attention for long. "And I am inclined to think that Miss Darcy would never wish to make such an exhibition."

Georgiana felt herself being pulled into the conversation and for a fraction of a second wondered whether or not to meet her brother's gaze in a silent plea to be allowed to steer clear of them. A sudden recollection of his brief mention of the Bennets in his letters before – it was remarkable enough, although her brothers letters were usually detailed enough, he rarely mentioned anyone she didn't know. That had been a pull of its own upon her arrival here.

"I..." She began haltingly – but was barely allowed further, for that would not aid Miss Bingley at all.

"To walk three miles, or four miles or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country town indifference to decorum."

"I would like to think that I would walk further were my brother ill..."Georgiana was surprised to find that all her words came out intelligibly, although she knew that she had no chance of speaking any further.

Miss Bingley made a slight humming noise, a small frown marring her forehead. She wasn't allowed to retort or twist Georgiana's words, as the latter feared she might, for Mr Darcy chose that moment to continue.

"You forget, Miss Bingley," His voice was slightly more curt than usual and he barely even looked at the lady in question, "that we, my sister and I, live in the country."

Miss Bingley looked taken aback for a second – but no longer, she shook away Mr Darcy's reply as though it had been little more than a fly, and continued.

"Nonetheless, I am afraid, Mr Darcy," Her words were framed in a loud whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

Georgiana couldn't help her head from shifting immediately to her brother at such a revelation. She had had wild suspicions that her brother might harbour such admiration of course – it would have been hard for her to have not read between the lines when he had mentioned the many daughters of the Bennet family – but Miss Elizabeth hadn't even attempted to join in any conversation with him or so much as meet his eye, and her brother had done little to rectify that. Georgiana had feared she had been over thinking things. He met her gaze with the smallest of smiles – it was the kind of expression she hadn't seen from him in an age, or so it felt. She had been quite sure that she had ruined any of the friendship they had managed to build up in the past years.

"Not at all," he was deliberate in keeping his face emotionless – Georgiana could only guess he was trying to work Miss Bingley up, instead of letting her antagonise him further. "They were rather brightened by the exercise."

A short pause followed the statement, Miss Bingley quite taken aback and unable to continue and no one else finding it necessary to speak. Georgiana had never quite understood how Miss Bingley could find it so easy to miss all that her brother did to encourage her away from himself.

Mrs Hurst picked up the topic again talking about how sweet the ill sister was – Jane – and then following it up with a great many discussions about her connections. Georgiana didn't find the courage to interrupt a second time, but she couldn't help but wait for her brother to do so instead. Surely they must realise that such a thing hardly mattered to gentlemen such as Mr Bingley and her Brother – or at least it shouldn't. After all, weren't the Bennets gentlemen? That was the impression she had gathered from what they said. Georgiana could hardly see how Miss Bingley – with all her snobbery – could insult them, when she must necessarily fall lower on the normal scales of society.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," Mr Bingley cried, interrupting his sisters effortlessly. "It would not make them one jot less agreeable." She couldn't help but smile hearing that - it was expressed exactly as Georgiana had found he would always act - exuberantly but with a great deal of kindness beneath it all.

"But it must materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world." Her brother's words, small as they might seem, chilled her most. That he should agree with Miss Bingley – that on its own was a remarkable thing - but about this?

No sooner had they finished their speeches however when they admitted they must call upon their ill guest – Georgiana had plead a headache, or no doubt they would have remained with her. She just wanted to be out of there.

She didn't return to her room though, although she'd have likely been expected too – instead she wandered around until she found herself in the library. She wouldn't say that she loved books, she had always preferred music to reading, but she couldn't have grown up with her brother without having a certain appreciation for books – and she had discovered surprisingly quickly upon her arrival here, that she didn't think she would be able to continue her normal pursuits as much as she might have been accustomed. There would be little opportunity for her to play without the constant worry of disturbing someone – and she had already begun thinking of ways to avoid Mr Bingley's sisters. If that wasn't uncharitable, Georgiana didn't know what was.

She took a couple of moments to search the shelves – there were a good number of course, although nothing compared to the vast library at home. Still, without anyone to advise her on her choice she quickly settled into taking one of her favourites and finding the most comfortable looking chair. She would do whatever she could to draw her mind away from the irritating thoughts that were plaguing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who_ _reviewed this. I'm hoping to get the entire thing up fairly quickly - it may not be hugely long. :)_

"I thought I would find you in here."

Georgiana fought hard not to visibly jump at the intrusion – she had become pretty engrossed within the tale inside the pages. Still, she should have known better than to think that she would be left entirely alone until she chose to rejoin company.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her brother had such a genuine look of worry and compassion that it almost made her feel bad for being so angry at him before. It occurred to her that he hadn't even thought to ask her about her supposed headache. He knew her well enough to see through such a ruse.

Georgiana paused for a moment, wondering whether she should refuse, wondering how her brother would respond. There was something in his eyes though that stopped her – it was almost as if he didn't expect her to confide in him. There had been such a distance between them recently – entirely her fault of course. She would be the first to admit that.

"Do you admire Miss Elizabeth?"

The words were quiet – not even entirely what she had expected herself to say. She couldn't help but watch for his response intently though. She truly did want to know.

"I..." Her brother blinked slowly before trying again. Most of all, his attempt endeared him to her. In the great majority of circumstances, Fitzwilliam wouldn't have said anything – or he would have said something inane to get everyone else to leave him alone. "She..."

His meaning was clear enough even if he couldn't – or wouldn't – enunciate it. "How could you be so cruel by her?"

Fitzwilliam looked startled. Georgiana hadn't raised her voice, but she could tell that it was her words which had caused the impact, not the way she had said them. "What do you mean?" His voice was curt, but Georgiana trusted she knew him well enough to recognise his well disguised confusion.

"You said that the Miss Bennets should be turned away for their lack of connections and money...!"

She sounded so much more exasperated than she had thought she would. Her brother stood in stupefied silence. He still seemed almost baffled.

"You agreed with Miss Bingley?!" Her brother opened his mouth as though to object, and Georgiana found herself unable to let him. She couldn't stop, not now, the thoughts were tumbling through her head, and she feared, if she couldn't say them, she might explode. "You sounded like Aunt Catherine..." Surely that could mean something to him. "She always disapproved of Mother's match – or so I presume..."

"That's different." Her brother broke in. The thought of their parents was enough to stir a response. Darcy had always felt that their Aunt's reaction to that union resulted more from spite, than any concrete matter of standing.

"How so?" She snapped back. "Because she was rich and titled, and he was less so? Instead of the genders being the other way around?"

"No of course not..."

"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are the daughters of a gentleman..." She could feel tears building up inside her and she was helpless to stop them. She couldn't truly explain why she cared. "You said yourself that they were my equals..."

"I didn't..."

"Miss Bingley is infinitely closer to George than they could ever be..." She gasped as the words left her mouth, great shuddering silent sobs racking her body.

"Georgie..." Fitzwilliam had moved closer towards her, his hands reaching out to draw her into an embrace. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." The door swung open even as he finished, and Miss Elizabeth entered stopping as soon as she saw the pair.

"I'm sorry." She sounded almost breathless. "I didn't mean to intrude." Both she and Fitzwilliam failed to respond. "I was looking for the others..." She sounded almost awkward now.

Georgiana looked to her brother, expecting him to be courteous – he almost always was. But instead he was staring at the poor woman with something akin to awe and shock. He seemed almost as unable to talk to her as he was to talk about her. He had always been better at expressing himself in letters, or when he was truly comfortable. Georgiana would have to find some way to figure out that conundrum later.

"We have stayed away from our host for too long too, I think..." She managed to say, forcing her body to behave and taking courage in her brother's silent presence beside her. She could do this for him if nothing else. "Perhaps we could try to find our way back together?"

.

Elizabeth waited a while before she spoke to the girl beside her as they did as she had bid. She couldn't help but be a little confused – Miss Darcy seemed so shy and nervous. She struggled to speak, but then again Elizabeth was almost certain she had caught the tail ends of a conversation in which the young girl had been shouting at her elder brother.

A small glance showed that Miss Darcy seemed to have withdrawn once more – and since the girl was one of the few who seemed to have even made an attempt at friendship with her here at Netherfield. Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to throw that away.

"Are you well, Miss Darcy?"Elizabeth tried to smile as she asked the question, but she wasn't sure if the lady in question even noticed.

"Of course," the girl finally turned to Elizabeth, and no matter how many years her senior she was, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Georgiana was already as tall as her. No doubt she would grow to be tall as her brother was. "Although, you must call me Georgie – or Georgiana, if you wish..." There was the tiniest moment of hesitation as she glanced at her brother, but then her smile returned in full force. "For we can hardly be friends if we stand on such formality."

Elizabeth replied in kind, but she still worried for her young friend – if she was allowed to call her as such, under such a short acquaintance. "I do not mean to pry Georgie; I just wish to ensure you are well – you looked so discomposed when I entered the library..."

"No, indeed..."Georgiana's eyes had switched back to her feet, but still she spoke her words coming evenly, if quiet. "My brother and I had a disagreement – I fear he has not been happy with me recently, and, I..." She paused for a second, as though it took her courage to go on. "I think I may have just made it worse..."

The pair continued in companionable quietness, both incredibly aware of the proximity of the elder Darcy sibling near behind them – and both conscious of his opinions of them. They would likely have been highly surprised to find that he was spending his time more agreeably – contemplating the great thing that a close friendship between his sister and the openly vivacious Miss Bennet might bring.

The party entered the drawing-room with little ceremony but immediately gained the attention of all of the room's previous inhabitants. They were quickly invited to join in the game – but Elizabeth, guessing that they were predominantly addressing the Darcys politely declined, in favour of a book. She was moderately surprised as Georgiana followed her lead, and Mr Darcy was left with nothing to do other than to join them. Elizabeth would have to assume that that was a choice of his, as she hadn't seen him with any of the kind of manners that would have otherwise pressed him into such a decision.

Georgiana was quick to select a book, but slower to actually read. Elizabeth was fairly certain that Miss Darcy was simply staring at the pages, but she was hesitant to bring it up. They were not left in peace for long in any case.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" Elizabeth was surprised to find that Mr Hurst had addressed her once more – for a second she thought he was almost interested by her reply. "That is rather singular." The moment passed fairly quickly.

"Miss Eliza Bennet," Elizabeth struggled not to cringe at the name. "Despises cards." There was a moment's pause while Miss Bingley peered across; Lizzy was certain she had only narrowly escaped more scathing comments, because the other woman seemed to notice Georgiana for the first time. "Miss Darcy will you not join us?"

Miss Darcy managed to express in a meek and quiet voice that she was more than happy to remain as she was.

Miss Bingley was only deterred in conversation for the smallest of moments. A glance was cast between each of the Darcy siblings, as though she were deciding which best to approach, before she spoke to the younger girls – albeit fleetingly. "Well I do hope that our collection serves..." The words were almost those which Elizabeth would have expected from a generous host. "I am always astonished..." she turned her gaze back towards Mr Darcy, fluttering her eyes in a way that she must have thought made her look attractive – perhaps Mr Darcy agreed. Elizabeth's attention was quickly diverted from the conversation.

"Do you suppose that she ever gets bored?" Georgiana spoke quietly – almost conspiratorially. "She seems to compliment Pemberley so frequently I can't help but wonder..." Georgiana's eyes were fixed on her brother, so Elizabeth supposed she couldn't have seen the small smile that Elizabeth gave her. "It's just so strange..." The younger girl's attention switched back to Elizabeth. "I know I am being uncharitable, but someone has to be..."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth hadn't meant to ask, but she'd hardly felt as though she had a choice in her words by the time she spoke. Georgiana had unintentionally completely stirred up Elizabeth's curiosity.

"My brother dislikes her intensely..." Miss Darcy confided, her voice little more than a murmur. Elizabeth almost had to strain to discern her meaning. "He is simply too polite to rebuff her properly, and too good a friend to Mr Bingley to avoid her efficiently."

Elizabeth was taken back for a second. The thought that Mr Darcy could be polite or a good friend seemed so strange an idea that it took her a moment to even account for Georgie's bias as his sister. She was saved from the necessity of replying by Miss Bingley suddenly pulling Miss Darcy back into the conversation.

"Miss Darcy, I am so glad to see you again! I scarcely ever meet with anybody who delights me so much." Her smile was attempting to endear Georgiana to her no doubt, but Miss Darcy seemed more inclined to shrink back into herself at the sudden attention. "I am still in raptures over that beautiful little design for a table. I think it infinitely superior to Miss Grantley's. You are so exquisitely accomplished!"

"It is amazing to me," Mr Bingley seemed to sense Georgiana's hesitation to reply, for he cast a careful glance at their young guest as he spoke. "How young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

Miss Bingley's reply was as eager as any, and Elizabeth's attention was momentarily drawn away by Miss Darcy's fast excuses as she chose to retire.

"I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance that are really accomplished." Elizabeth only caught the end of Mr Darcy's speech, but she could already tell that she didn't like it. She could hardly imagine how such a man could have such a sweet sister.

Miss Bingley hastily agreed with Mr Darcy, and as was Elizabeth's nature, she struggled to stay quiet.

"Then, you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

Mr Darcy made some agreeing statement, but there was something about the way he said it that caught Elizabeth by surprise – perhaps it was the smallest flicker as she realised that what Georgiana had said was true – at least in part. Mr Darcy seemed almost to prefer speaking to her than to Miss Bingley. And that had to say something of his opinion of the latter.

Miss Bingley's litany of virtues wound to a stop, Elizabeth had only leant it half an ear, quickly discerning that it was virtually impossible to accomplish – simply attaining music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages to a high enough level would be hard enough on its own without Miss Bingley's talk of airs and graces.

"All this she must possess," Added Darcy, unknowingly making Elizabeth re-evaluate her more recent thoughts. "And to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." He looked her as he spoke, as though this would have some great meaning to her – Elizabeth could only suppose he meant to remind her of her great inferiority.

It was a pity then that her courage only ever rose when she was intimidated.

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any_."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

Elizabeth didn't have time to check her answer – to consider what he would expect her to say and how he would ridicule her. She was certain he would do so no matter what she did. She almost wished she didn't care. She was sure her thoughts were adequately conveyed though.

And with Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley both strenuously arguing that Elizabeth must be wrong, and with the strange, inexplicable twinkle that seemed to have appeared in Mr Darcy's eye, Elizabeth deemed it fit to follow Georgiana's lead and excused herself. She couldn't understand Darcy at all. Infuriating man.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgiana found herself roaming the house early the next morning. It was an unfortunate habit it seemed. Mrs Annesley had never been one to rise early, and her brother - when he had been home at least - had always woken long before her. That first hour or two had always been hers and hers alone. It was then that she could easily while away her time playing the piano or thinking or any number of things. But that morning she had woken prepared, a tune in her head that she would have loved to experiment with - she was never desperately skilled at composing her own music, but she had always liked to try.

But she hadn't had that option here. There seemed to be no one about to tell her off or complain, but she had still felt that it wouldn't be so acceptable for her to begin to use the piano. She was sure she would cause someone disruption. She had tried to read, but her thoughts had been too heavy - she couldn't help but think back to her brother, and wonder if there was any chance at all that he might forgive her for her awful outburst the day before.

It was pure luck that had her spotting a housemaid as they entered and left one of the rooms leaving the door ever so slightly ajar. Georgiana moved forwards, telling herself she only intended to close the door and restore the privacy to occupant - whether or not that was truly her sole motive she could hardly say. In the end, it hardly mattered, she reached the door at the same time as Miss Bennet rose within the room and Georgiana was surprised to find herself being welcomed in.

The elder Miss Bennet was awake, but only in that tired way, of one whom was ill. Georgiana was quick to enquire after her health. It was a strange thing in truth, despite her poor health Georgiana was quick to discern how beautiful she was. She might have resented the fact were it not that it took her only a moment or two longer to notice that the elder Miss Bennet shared that same kindness that was so apparent in her younger sister. It was such a thing that meant that Georgiana hardly even felt she was an intrusion even as she sat in what seemed to be a familiar relationship as Miss Elizabeth recounted events and happenings teasing all and sundry and Miss Bennet protested against every single uncharitable remark.

In truth, Georgiana was more than happy to take that as an alternative to her music - it certainly set her up just as easily for the rest of the day. She almost felt a pang of regret as she left them, realising they had reached the hour at which her companion would have woken. Having dragged Mrs Annesley so far, Georgiana knew she must treat the lady with at least that much respect.

.

Mr Darcy was more than glad when the Mrs Bennet and her three youngest daughters left the house without ever having met Georgiana. In truth he couldn't fault Elizabeth - Miss Elizabeth - for her behaviour she had been nothing but a true gentlewoman. After Georgiana's dispute with him the day before, he couldn't help but admit that. Jane too had hardly acted against decorum. Darcy could hardly understand how that could be considering the other Bennets.

Georgiana would almost certainly have something to say about that - he almost had to wonder about himself in truth. It was a strange thing when he could hear Miss Bingley's words which so nearly mirrored his own thoughts - in all but expression - and yet, he found them almost as intolerable as Mrs Bennet's own words. Perhaps Georgiana was right - after all, no one was entirely faultless - and two of the daughters hadn't spoken at all - Miss Mary and Miss Catherine was it - perhaps they too were gentlewomen. Miss Catherine had a poor tendency to giggle - but how was that different from Mrs Hurst?

Mr Hurst had frequently told Darcy that his wife was different when she wasn't being lead by her sister.

Was it bad then - a sign of his own poor character - that he wanted to keep his sister clear of that family? Mrs Bennet may have had many faults after all, but her only true faults were ignorance - which his father had always said must be forgiven, for not everyone was granted the same opportunities – and pride – and yet he had his own predisposition to pride. He wouldn't have let someone speak poorly of Pemberley after all - and a tendency to go on. And the latter wouldn't be half so tiresome were she to have something of substance to say - which only lead back to her own ignorance.

Mr Darcy rose to his feet unthinkingly, and giving a short excuse to the ladies found himself outside as quickly as possible. It left him alone and with plenty of time to think - and most importantly away from Miss Bingley's unsubtle manipulations.

.

Elizabeth somehow managed to avoid most of the party for most of the time until far later, in the evening, when she joined them in the drawing room. Jane had insisted that she must, and Elizabeth had found it marginally easier to agree when she knew that there was more than simply Mr Bingley who she could face with any kind of ease in her civility.

She took up her needlework, expecting to have a chance to converse with Miss Darcy and her companion who, although Georgiana had only mentioned in passing, Elizabeth had determined must be a fairly worthwhile kind of woman. Especially given that Mr Darcy had accepted her as a tutor for his sister while he had such a strict idea of what made someone accomplished and worthwhile. No matter what else, the lady had to be interesting.

Still the conversation between Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy was more than sufficient to keep her entertained, even if she might have preferred friendlier conversation. The lady appeared to be doing all she could to distract her guest even as he studiously went about his letters of business. He in turn seemed to be challenging himself to return as few words as was absolutely possible. She couldn't help that she slowly diverted more and more of her attention towards them and away from her own tasks.

Georgiana entered the room only a little after she had left. The change in tone was incredible though - she had left, having tired of the sight of Miss Bingley fawning over her brother yet again, and returned to a light hearted debate between her brother and Mr Bingley, and most strangely of all, Miss Bennet. Georgiana had hardly seen the latter all day; she had been consumed by her lessons with Mrs Annesley – or as her companion would say discussions, since apparently Georgiana was almost too old to strictly need tuition. In truth she could hardly see the difference when it still involved her learning all the things a governess might teach her and practicing her skills in all those ladylike accomplishments that high society valued.

Georgiana didn't mind whatever it was, she valued her lessons - she liked to know that her brother would be pleased with her of course, but most of all she liked to imagine that her parents would have thought the same. Both her brother and Mrs Annesley had disputed that fact vehemently – they were both prone to tell her that such things would matter less to them than her own health and happiness.

Considering how badly she had failed her entire family so recently though, Georgiana couldn't help but push herself even further in penance.

So caught up was she in such thoughts that she hardly noticed as Miss Bennet looked up and beckoned her across to sit beside her when Miss Elizabeth was completing her needlework. She had barely sat down before her brother flashed a smile to her and turned back to his own affairs the conversation finally over.

The lull didn't last long though. Miss Bingley could hardly hide the sour look she directed at Elizabeth before she drew her sister across to perform. Elizabeth, for her own part, seemed entirely oblivious of the other woman's jealously - she was too caught up for a moment in an unfortunate tangle her lapse in concentration had caused.

Under the safe cover of music Miss Elizabeth finally spoke, casting a smile at Mrs Annesley who had also perched herself nearby.

"Do you play, Miss Darcy?"

It was only polite conversation after all, but Georgiana found herself uncommonly able to reply. "As often as I can get away with..."

"Then you must perform!" Miss Elizabeth urged, somehow remaining entirely cheerful.

Georgiana shook her head as easily as she could, trying to ignore the urge to shrink into herself. She couldn't imagine playing here - not with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst who would judge her so harshly or insincerely - Georgiana wasn't entirely sure which was worse.

"And you Miss Bennet, do you play?" Mrs Annesley easily joined in the conversation, saving her charge without a second thought.

"Only a little - and very poorly indeed..." She caught Georgiana's eye, bringing her back into the conversation. "My friends seemed to delight in forcing me to perform - but it is my sister who practices more diligently..."

Georgiana smiled in anticipation. She couldn't shake the desire to spend time discussing her pursuits. Perhaps that would help to appease Mrs Annesley and her brother in their continual efforts to get her to interact more. "Miss Jane Bennet?"

"No, Mary..." A shadow passed across Elizabeth's face before she could help it. "Although she is sorely lacking the attention of true masters." If Elizabeth was honest, Mary was far more skilled at the difficult passages, and at home, when she chose to, she could play spectacularly - it just never seemed to happen in company. The stray thought that her sister might be shy struck her unawares. Surely she couldn't have misjudged her own sister to such a degree?

"You have many sisters then?" The thought seemed incredible to Georgiana - she couldn't say when she had first longed for a sister; the desire had almost always been there.

"I am the second of five." There was a short pause as the performing sisters rearranged themselves where they sat. Mr Darcy rose from his seat putting aside his letters and moved within hearing distance of his sister and her companions. "And you?"

"No," Georgiana spoke a fraction of a second before Mrs Annesley - the dear woman had been ready to save her again. "There is only my brother and I - and he has had to act as a mother and father too..."

Truly, it only made her betrayal so much worse. She couldn't conceive how he could ever forgive her. She caught his glance unexpectedly, and his warm smile gave her more hope than she deserved. He was infinitely too good a brother for a wicked girl such as herself.

"I am sorry..." There was little else that Miss Elizabeth could have been expected to say - but there was something about that gaze - as though the older woman was honestly concerned for her, that had Georgiana finding her own way to words.

"He is so good, and yet I have been so foolish..." She wished she could take back the words the moment they were out of her mouth.

"Everyone is foolish from time to time..." Elizabeth didn't sound at all concerned by Georgiana's near admission. "Why I was beginning to believe that your brother had no good traits, and yet your words would have me believe he is the paragon of virtue."

There was such a humorous tone beneath the words that Georgiana could hardly tell what the true feelings of the speaker were. She could only assume it was all serious then. "No one is flawless..."

"No indeed, the world would be a far more tiresome place were that the case..." Georgiana couldn't help but let the cheerful tone lift her spirits. She doubted anyone could remain entirely solemn when faced with Miss Elizabeth for extended periods of time.

"May I ask what you were speaking of so secretly?" Mr Darcy's words were only loud enough to travel to them, and were Lizzy not so sure of his own disposition, she would have been minded to believe he was almost teasing the pair of them.

"They were discussing people's flaws, sir." Mrs Annesley's words were respectful, but Elizabeth couldn't believe she was completely ignoring the cheerfulness that she had tried to bring.

"Of anyone I know?" His voice was dry and still so disapproving, that Lizzy couldn't stop herself speaking.

"Indeed," she knew she shouldn't continue. Her mother would probably have had a nervous fit were she here and Jane would simply look at her in her disappointed way. Mr Darcy's aloofness provoked her too much. "We were wondering whether you would admit to any flaws. For, if you must know, follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me and I laugh at them whenever I can. But I suppose this exactly is what you are without."

Mrs Annesley looked mildly shocked, as though she couldn't decide how she was supposed to react to cause the least offence. Miss Darcy on the other hand was simply looking between the pair of them with some indecipherable expression.

"It has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule." His words were entirely stiff and discouraging.

"Such as vanity and pride?" For Elizabeth couldn't see how he could attempt to disengage himself from those.

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride - where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."

Elizabeth had to quench a smile. He was exactly as she would have expected.

Georgiana looked between her brother and her new friend wishing she could see a way to mend the rift. He was behaving so uncomfortably, as though he hated to speak every word which came out of his mouth, and he was acting so unlike the brother she had grown up to know.

"So what can we think, Miss Elizabeth?" Georgiana couldn't contain the slightest of trembles that touched her words. She just wished that Elizabeth could turn merry as she had been before.

"Well, I am perfectly convinced that your brother has no defect. He owns it with no disguise."

"No," Mr Darcy could never hope to let that slide. If he could be sure that it was all more light-hearted teasing it would be different - but he couldn't shake the fear that Miss Elizabeth truly thought he believed that of himself. "I would make no such pretension. I have faults indeed." He looked between his sister and her companion. "My temper I dare not vouch for." An image of Mr Wickham flashed into his mind's eye. "I find it hard to forget the vices and follies of other - and I cannot readily ignore their offences against myself. My feelings are not easily changed by those who would wish to change them and I would likely be thought resentful." Georgiana was looking away from him, and Darcy could only hope he hadn't hurt her too much by bringing up his previous failure. He would never wish his sister pain. "My good opinion once lost, is lost forever."

He would never, ever, let Mr Wickham hurt those he loved again. It would be intolerable.

"That is a failing indeed!" Miss Elizabeth's eyes sparkled even as she pronounced her displeasure. What Darcy would give for her to be less bewitching? That he might find it easy to forget about her and how she seemed to be everything he had never known he would look for. He couldn't fail Georgiana like that again. She needed a woman of the ton, so that she might be brought out respectfully and have all the choice in the world of who she might finally marry. Darcy couldn't afford to forget that. "Implacable resentment is a shade in a character – but you have chosen well. I cannot laugh at that. You are safe from me."

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil – a natural defect which not even the best education can overcome."

"And your defect is to hate everyone."

"And yours" he replied unable to remain resolute against her unceasing cheer, "is to wilfully misunderstand them."

"Miss Darcy, will you not play?" Miss Bingley's voice interrupted their short silence. Elizabeth found herself looking away, glad for the distraction. Mr Darcy was so confusing – she could be so sure that he was a terrible man, were it not for his sister. How could such a conceited, proud arrogant man helped to raise such a sweet relative?

Darcy seemed to have sensed her need for him to be anywhere else, for he quickly excused himself. Georgiana somehow managed to remove herself from any obligation, and she fell into talking of other lighter matters, Mrs Annesley carrying the conversation whenever Elizabeth or Georgiana were unequal to the task.

Mrs Annesley had approved of Miss Bennet, and for that, Georgiana was truly grateful. Her companion still had not fully recovered from a lingering cold, so had encouraged Georgiana to spend some time with Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana was quickly realising that they could become true friends. Miss Jane Bennet was quickly recovering and had hopes to spend time with the entire company after dinner – and considering Mr Bingley's attention to her welfare, Georgiana couldn't help but profess a little curiosity to observe them together.


	4. Chapter 4

The growing friendship had not gone entirely unnoticed. Elizabeth had only entered the library for a moment – believing it empty – when she had been accosted by this fact.

"Miss Bennet," the man's voice came from behind her. "I must admit that I am glad to find you - I was hoping for a moment."

Elizabeth spun around with alacrity. Mr Darcy was a distance away, but that didn't entirely dismiss her worries. What on earth could Mr Darcy want to speak to her about? When had they ever had a conversation which had been filled with nothing more than disdain?

"You and my sister have come to a friendship, have you not?"

"Yes." It was all Lizzy could do to not snap the response at him, to not carry on and demand why it should be of any import. She couldn't tell why he could aggravate her with so much ease, but she was determined, she would be civil.

"I suppose I must thank you for that." Elizabeth couldn't find a reply to that. "It does my sister a deal of good to have someone else to talk to - I fear that these days she can no longer trust me as she once did, and Mrs Annesley is too much her elder to be the same. I haven't heard my sister laugh so freely for - I cannot say how long. Suffice it to say, you have my immense gratitude."

"It is no chore, I assure you." Elizabeth didn't know how else she was supposed to respond. It seemed so strange in truth that both of the Darcys were so concerned about the other and neither felt that the other must not trust them. She put that thought away as a consideration for another time.

"Nonetheless, you must accept my thanks. And, despite my reservations about your station, and worse your family..." Elizabeth tried in vain not to heed his words as they followed - but she couldn't entirely close of her ears. "I would ask you to continue to meet with her after you and your sister have quit Netherfield."

"And why should I be provoked to such a thing when faced by such words?" She couldn't give him a chance to speak. All she had wanted was to find herself a book to while away an hour or two. She had not asked to be so attacked. Hateful man. "I have never asked anything of you, nor have you given me any reason to like you. You are so utterly disdainful of everything I am and I love, and yet you would ask me for a favour? From the first I met you, I have known of your pride and conceit, and now you have come to shine in your full glory, assuming that because you are rich, I must do whatever it is you require."

Mr Darcy didn't deign to so much as speak as she paused for breath. Lizzy was glad for the momentary reprise.

"Your sister is an amiable and unassuming girl, and the sweetest soul I know, after my own sister. I can only wonder how such a thing could happen with such a brother." There was twist across his face as she spoke, which almost looked like pain. Elizabeth couldn't help but think he deserved it for all the trouble he caused everyone else. "I am convinced that your concern for her is your only admirable quality."

And with that Elizabeth fled the room, shocked to find tears leaking from her eyes as she darted back to her own room. She couldn't see Jane now; her sister was too kind she would no doubt urge her to tell what had occurred. Elizabeth couldn't recount it now. Not yet.

Georgiana had looked in all the public places, hoping that she might find Elizabeth – Mrs Annesley had professed a headache and had retired. Georgiana worried about the older woman, but Mrs Annesley kept waving away her concerns. It was something she needed to discuss with her brother at some point – he was far more likely to know what was going on – or to be able to find out anyway. Mrs Annesley trusted him, even if he too was younger than her.

Her feet travelled the now familiar path towards the room Miss Bennet was using. It wasn't long until dinner, so Georgiana wasn't even sure if she had any reason to be acting as she was. She couldn't help it though. She felt useless – a spare part – and couldn't help but mourn the lack of her pianoforte. She couldn't resent her decision to come to Netherfield though – there had been hours at a time when she had found herself truly forgetting, and remembering how to laugh and be joyful. Somehow she would regain her brother's trust and then she'd have no cause to remember her regrets.

Her feet stopped her outside of the room which the Bennet ladies were keeping. She could hear their voices carrying out – and in a strange turn, Miss Elizabeth didn't sound entirely happy – she was attempting to, that much was clear.

"Don't worry yourself Jane – you have always been too good for the world in general." Georgiana couldn't make herself enter the room, but neither could she exactly persuade herself to leave. "I have always known that Mr Darcy is an unbelievably rude and thoughtless man – even mama saw that through his ten thousand a year, and you know as well as I that that is all she cares about, not our thoughts of happiness and love..."

Jane's reply was muted, but the tone was such that Georgiana could guess at it substance with ease. She tried to think on that, not Miss Elizabeth's own thoughts.

"No, you cannot win Jane." Elizabeth was almost laughing. "You remember what he said. "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me"" Elizabeth's gruff voice did little at all to either make her sound as Mr Darcy would or to hide her own hurt.

Georgiana had to stifle a gasp and turn away. She couldn't conceive of such a conversation. Could her brother truly have said such a thing? It would explain any dislike Miss Bennet had for him - to make such a statement in a woman's presence. But it was so unlike the brother she knew. He was awkward in society to be sure, more so than even Georgiana by all reports, but that didn't cause cruelty. What could have possessed him to act so uncaringly?

She forced herself back to her room, making herself pause and reflect. She would figure out everything else later. First she simply had to make her way through dinner.

.

"Brother, can I ask you a question...?" Georgiana let the words hang in the air for a second. Dinner had seemed almost stilted in a way, but Georgiana wasn't sure how much of that was due to her own interior musings and how much was due to everyone else. She had been seated a distance from both her own brother and Miss Bennet - between Mr Hurst and Mr Bingley, in truth - and while they were both wonderful men, they hadn't quite compared.

"Of course, Georgiana." Her brother's voice was kind even if his features took a second to fall into line. There was clearly something on his mind - it almost made her doubt her decision to talk to him. But it was important, to her at least. And this was the perfect opportunity, Miss Elizabeth had gone as soon as they had separated after dinner to collect her sister and Georgiana had followed her out.

"It's about Miss Elizabeth." Her brothers features had changed in an instant and he had practically pulled back at the mention of the name. His face struck an impassive mask. It almost was enough to make her turn back – but Miss Elizabeth would never have acted so, and despite her brother's curious behaviour, Georgiana was positive that he did admire her.

"Has she treated you well?" Her brother sounded almost angry as though he were busy plotting retribution against the other lady.

"Why would you even ask such a thing?" Georgiana had nearly changed her mind. She barely even recognised what had become of her brother. How could he be so stubborn and foolish?

There was a long sigh from him – it was the only reason that Georgie turned her attention back. He had slumped back against one of the bookshelves his hand reaching his forehead. For once his posture was something other than flawless. He wasn't the picture of gentlemanly perfection.

"Brother, are you well?" Georgiana couldn't have hidden the worry in her voice even had she tried.

He suddenly straightened. "I'm sorry, Georgie..." He took a deep breath. "I am a little out of sorts tonight – but tell me what you will. I am more than happy to hear."

Georgiana was less than pleased that her brother had acted as though it was his duty to hear her complaints, but she pressed on anyway. It served him right were he to not like the tale that she brought. Was that too uncharitable?

"I was passing near to Miss Bennet's room and I happened to overhear them." She hurried her words along – she knew that her brother wouldn't condone eavesdropping, no matter how useful any information obtained from the same might have been. "And they were talking about you..."

Her brother had groaned as though he had known to expect something bad. Georgiana still couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't adequately prepared him.

"Miss Elizabeth was saying that you had insulted her appearance in her presence." There the words were said. Georgiana might have blurted them out without thinking and with only a dubious measure of how much she could have been understood, but it had been said.

"I did?"Her brother was sitting up suddenly – Georgiana wasn't entirely sure when he had sat down. "What was she claiming I said?"

"That..." Georgiana wished she could be certain she properly remembered the words. "That she was tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you..."

"She heard that?" Her brother was on his feet and pacing almost anxiously.

"You said that?" Georgiana couldn't have said which of them had been sounding more surprised. "I had hoped that she was mistaken..."

"I confess I wasn't entirely comfortable at that assembly – you must realise Georgie, that when I go out in company I am frequently surrounded by adoring mamas and their marvellous daughters and..." He stopped agitatedly and looked at her for a second. Georgiana would have interrupted had she not thought that her brother wanted to speak. "I hadn't wanted to go at all – except that Mr Bingley had been so insistent, and Miss Bingley had begun to threaten to stay here to keep me company."

Georgiana wasn't entirely sure that his words made up for it entirely, but she could only hope that he would come to that realisation on his own – if he hadn't already. "Brother, I believe your apologies would be better directed at Miss Elizabeth – would they not?"

He looked at her as though she had suddenly sprouted another head – Georgiana couldn't quite understand what she had done which had been so remarkable.

"I can't."

Georgiana didn't even give her brother a reply to that. She wasn't sure what she could say – it felt almost too close to criticising him even more. Her courage had been too short lived, and more she trusted his judgement; he would have his own reasons even if she didn't know what they were.

"I feel sorry for them, in a way..." Georgiana didn't like the strange silence, and her voice seemed to have taken a mind of its own. "Their mother pushes them at any man of means, and yet they both would marry for love..." It was only once the words were spoken that Georgiana thought them through. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that – I don't think Miss Elizabeth even intended to share that with me – but she was trying to console me about Mother and Father, in a way."

Her brother was staring out of the window, although Georgiana doubted there was much that he could see of note. She continued fearlessly since she hardly supposed he was attending to her words at all.

"We're so lucky that they would have wanted us to just be happy, do you not think?" Georgiana had grown up on stories her brother would tell her about them, reminding her that they were nothing like her Aunt Catherine – a woman who still had the capacity to terrify Georgie when she was supposed to be grown up. _I am so lucky to have had you._

She left the final words unspoken. She didn't want to have to remind her brother that without him she would have failed their family and she would have ruined her own life with hardly a second thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_As always thanks for all your reviews and for following this. All comments and criticisms are welcome :)_

"Miss Darcy, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked quietly. The young girl had lapsed into silence and stared into the opposite corner of the room. Georgiana nodded briefly, before truly turning her attention back to them. Elizabeth had been pulled into a conversation with Mrs Annesley, and had been hoping that Georgiana had been attending - she had been to begin with. Jane had been able to come down, and Elizabeth might have worried more for her care had it not been for the fact that Mr Bingley was so attentive of the same. Mr Darcy, in a true change of heart, seemed to be finding himself most peace by not paying any mind to the conversations around him - or so it seemed. Elizabeth would have felt bad - were it not for the fact that it relieved her own worries so much.

Miss Bingley was of course undeterred, even now she was doing her best to gain Mr Darcy's attention, seemingly oblivious to his evident desire for solitude.

"Why yes, of course," Georgiana was clearly forcing the smile that graced her face. "I was simply thinking."

Darcy couldn't help his head swinging up as he heard his sister speak. How short a time ago had it been that she had finally approached him? And he had pushed her away once more. At least Miss Elizabeth was there to keep his shy sister company. Indeed Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet seemed equally apt to help in that – a noble thing perhaps, Mr Bingley had been acting more and more lost the less he seemed to feel he could do for Miss Bennet. Now that she was here, Darcy could hardly believe that Bingley was happy to share the attention of Miss Bennet. In fact, Darcy could almost see that she returned the same. There was a similar eagerness that he could discern, hidden as she turned to him and the slightest of blush, too subtle to have been deliberately placed. Perhaps he had been misjudging the Bennets even more than he had already believed. Certainly that was what Miss Elizabeth thought.

"Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude." Elizabeth glanced between both Georgiana and Miss Bingley before she rose evidently feeling the poor manners in both responses she might have. Still, Darcy was not greatly surprised when she acquiesced to Miss Bingley, leaving his sister sitting alone. Miss Bingley was incredibly good at getting her own way – it took a continual effort of Darcy's part to keep her at bay.

No sooner did they begin to process though, than he absentmindedly placed the book he had been attempting to read down beside him. His observation didn't last long before Georgiana caught his eye and evidently, she could hardly contain her own amusement. Darcy couldn't help but wish he could explain to her all the reason why she could have attracted his attention other than that which she had immediately leapt to. But she wouldn't have believed him, even if that had been a possibility. Perhaps she knew him too well.

Perhaps she was too hopeful, she thought that things could be left behind and forgotten, when it seemed to all the world that they could not. He was distantly aware of the fact that Miss Bingley had turned in his direction as though to speak – and that would only drag Miss Elizabeth into the conversation further. He rose to his feet swiftly and begged pardon for his sudden absence. He would stay away from Miss Elizabeth, nothing else seemed conceivable.

With Jane's agreement, Elizabeth was more than happy to write to her mother the following morning, begging for the use of the carriage. Elizabeth had found herself with almost mixed feelings about their removal - she had grown accustomed to the company of Georgiana, and a cruel part of her couldn't help but wish that her younger sisters might have shared in some of those amiable qualities. Mrs Bennet certainly didn't seem inclined for them to be leaving Netherfield at any point in the near future - no doubt hoping that Jane would return home with a man courting her, if not actually engaged. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel the unpardonable way in which they would be imposing - and more, although she liked to believe it hardly affected her, dislike of the elder Darcy was colouring her entire view of the place, and not even Georgiana, Jane and Mr Bingley's sweetness together could dissuade her from that deep desire to leave.

The request was quickly made to their hosts, and a resolution was made that they might be sent home the following day - after all, Miss Bingley was already suspicious of the attention Mr Darcy showed to a certain pair of fine eyes even if Mr Bingley would more than happily house them until the Bennets could spare the carriage. He was most anxious for the health of Miss Bennet, but she could be firm when her conviction was stirred and so their earlier departure was set.

The time could not pass quickly enough for Elizabeth at least. Every time she entered a room she found herself hesitating that she might encounter the wrong member of the pair of Darcys and Mrs Annesley's improved health had Georgiana conversing in French fluently for good portions of time, an occupation that Elizabeth would have been hesitant to join, even had her grasp of the language been greater than it truly was. For all that Georgiana said that she preferred most occupations over lessons, Elizabeth couldn't help but observe that she seemed to perform very well in them – perhaps that was the effect of having no siblings near enough in age that she could have easily learnt to distract herself. After all, from the way that Miss Darcy spoke about her brother, she seemed to have had far less of the laughter and foolishness that Elizabeth took for granted with her own sisters.

Mr Darcy too viewed the departure with mixed feelings, he couldn't help but reflect on how his sister would miss their guests - nor could he fail to notice the laughter that Miss Elizabeth might take away from their gathering - and yet he couldn't help a great sense of relief that came with the same. That he might not have that sense of uneasiness that came with every thought of her - for his anger had predominantly dissipated, or so he thought, but there was still a deal of bitterness and anger which he scarcely knew to be directed at himself or her.

Beneath it all though, he couldn't help that trace of hope that she wouldn't forsake his sister, and that her words had not been meant so cruelly as they had sounded to his ears.

Still he couldn't remain entirely unaffected as he entered a room to realise that they were to be the only occupants - a situation worse as he couldn't hope to turn around to leave, as that would only make him as terrible as she had seemed to believe.

Elizabeth had informed Mr Darcy that his sister was occupied at present - which she had thought to be an excuse enough to have him leave and stay away, but he hadn't taken the hint, stubborn man that he was. Instead she had to resign herself to half an hour of absolute silence - that was all she could take before she rose to leave, hoping that perhaps Jane was now well enough that she might spend some more time with her.

She had barely risen to her feet before she was called to attention once more.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr Darcy had an odd expression upon his face as he spoke, almost like nervousness, but that seemed too out of place upon the man's proud features. "I must apologise if I have made your stay here uncomfortable, it was unintentionally done."

For a moment Elizabeth believed that he would continue, but it was not to be. Nonetheless, it was with a great deal of confusion that she fled the room.

Their parting the following day was more than satisfactory for almost all and Elizabeth couldn't help but see how Miss Bingley became rapidly more friendly as the time of their departure loomed. Miss Darcy on the other hand seemed almost as upset by the occurrence as Mr Bingley - the latter was of course trying to hide his discontent with a strong layer of good cheer. Mr Darcy and Mr Hurst merely looked on impassively, hardly stirring to say anything at all - although that was little surprise, neither of them ever seemed to push themselves to conversation if they had a choice.

Their arrival home was less warm, perhaps, but more genuine from what Elizabeth could tell. Mrs Bennet would wonder that they would be so presumptuous to make use of their hosts' carriage and Mr Bennet couldn't restrain himself from uttering some witticisms to hide his pleasure at having his two sensible daughters home at last. For Lydia and Kitty their arrival sparked another opportunity to relate all the most important news of the militia and Mary, hearing the former barely, even raised her head from the tome she was perusing.

Elizabeth was more than pleased to be finally home, she had risen early in her own room surrounded by all of her normal trappings and belongings and couldn't help the great sense of relief that flooded her to know that today she wouldn't be subjected to Miss Bingley's cold civility or Mr Darcy's stern stares, and more she was safe from being confounded by any of them at all.

Her good cheer could hardly be shaken by the announcement of their guest - or at least she chose not to let it - and as she made her way outside, against all of the protests of her mother, the topic could hardly hold her thoughts. She was curious to see what manner of a man her cousin could be of course, but she was gladdened to be away from the house where all but Lydia were focussing on the unknown man. (Lydia was relating, very loudly, all that she knew of the officers and for once not even Kitty had been attending her.)

Much as Lizzy had resolved to keep her thoughts clear of anything unsavoury she couldn't help if her thoughts would drift - she wondered how Miss Darcy was getting along without an obvious friend to deter Miss Bingley (a foolish thought considering the presence of Mrs Annesley who was more than adequately capable to rise to such opposition). More strangely than that was the way she kept thinking of Mr Darcy, a subject which would normally have soured her mood most effectively, and such indeed would have been Elizabeth's thoughts on this occasion were she not too confounded by his own behaviour. She could find no explanation for his apology the previous day, and in no way did it fit with the man she knew him to be.

She was grateful for the interruption to her solitude provided when she caught sight of her dear friend Charlotte upon returning home. She had missed the other woman during her stay and the constant temperaments of her friend and Jane unwittingly did much over the course of the day to steady her reeling mind so that she could even go so far as to meet Mr Collins' arrival with some degree of equanimity.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the Miss Bennets had left Netherfield was a strange one. Miss Darcy could hardly believe that she was the only one to notice the sudden quietness of the building. Miss Bennet had possessed such a quiet kindness, that Georgiana had quite begun to think that she simply exuded happiness from her, as a candle would, and Miss Elizabeth had come so easily to smile and laugh that it was most odd not to hear her teasing remarks. They had hardly been there long, but still they had had such an impact.

It had at least given Georgiana an invaluable time to spend time with her brother, although he too had seemed sombre after the departure of the ladies. She had been minded to believe that that was entirely due to the fact that it meant he had less protection from the manipulations of Miss Bingley had it not been for an uncharacteristically earnest conversation they had had. Georgiana had professed sadness at being parted from her new friends, a short statement, barely needing any reply of note at all.

Her brother had turned to her with a look of some confusion and agreed that it was strange without them.

"Although I know that it could never have been," his voice was so low as he spoke that Georgiana had to strain to make out his words. They were out taking a turn in the garden so that their conversation might not be hindered by other ears. "I do wish that I could know that..." And then, most strangely, her brother had stopped. Miss Darcy would have always said that her brother was the bravest man she had ever met - so such an action could do little but alarm her.

"What do you wish to know?" She could only hope she didn't sound too curious and overly involved - that her brother wouldn't shut her out again, no matter how much she might deserve it.

"If I were a less known man, or Miss Elizabeth more respectably a lady, I might have thought that I had found someone with whom I might happily settle." His words were slow and deliberate - well thought out. Georgiana could only presume that he was attempting to not give her cause for hope. Little could he tell how quickly she swept away all of his complaints and let that happiness soar.

She had been certain she had seen her brother admiring Miss Elizabeth. It was always such a joy to be proven right about such a thing.

"But we are not. And more, I am completely convinced that she utterly and completely loathes me."

For a second, Georgiana had to just stand still to take that in. She could hardly tell how her brother could speak so calmly about such a thing. And, more to the point, how he could be so careful to hide all the signs of the hurt in his eyes from his voice.

"Well then, we only have one choice, do we not?" She finally replied. Her brother had waited patiently for her, perhaps suspecting what a shock his suggestion might have been. Still he looked so dejected that Georgiana could scarcely believe that he expected the alternative she would offer. "We must endeavour to change her mind."

.

Elizabeth walked alongside her sister wishing she could be almost anywhere besides where she was. Mr Collins wasn't perhaps a bad man, but that didn't change how intolerable he was to her in that moment. From the first thing that morning he had been attempting to be so attentive and focussed upon her, that she was certain he would have fallen from her favour, even had she not already gained a reluctance to spend time around his ridiculousness the previous day. Elizabeth could hardly remember an acquaintance of whom she had taken so instant a dislike. Apart from Mr Darcy of course - but Elizabeth was doing all within her power to not think of him at all. She hadn't been able to speak through her confusion with Jane - for Jane had had her own thoughts to share, and those musings had been infinitely more important than her worry over one sentence that had been directed at her. Or so Elizabeth had felt anyway.

It almost took her by surprise as her youngest sisters dashed across the street and Jane had to gently nudge her before she had the sense to follow after them. Their purpose was quickly determined as this arrangement coincidentally had them nearly collide with two gentlemen who had been walking along the street. One was Mr. Denny - a young officer who Elizabeth had heard plenty of, even if she had been uncertain as to whether they had ever truly met - but the other was totally unknown. He introduced himself in fine manner as a Mr Wickham, and his address was everything that it should be. Elizabeth tried to attend, wondering all the while why it should be that suddenly, when faced with a young man with all the amiability that one would wish, she would wish to be just as far away as had that man been Mr Collins - who, indeed, still loomed unfortunately near to her elbow.

She could almost breath in a great sigh of relief as she heard the clattering of hooves nearby, and their entire party looked up to greet the new arrivals. Mr Bingley was fast to approach them all - even if his attention was primarily taken by Jane, who apparently they had been visiting to call upon, to see if she was recovered. Mr Darcy seemed to have been scrutinising the pair of them - Lizzy couldn't shake the feeling that he was deliberately ignoring her, nor could she be as relieved by the fact as she felt she should be - when he suddenly glanced up and caught the eye of Mr Wickham. Both changed colour immediately, Mr Darcy with what Elizabeth could only assume was anger and he took a step back as though he were about to leave. Mr Wickham was unknown enough that Elizabeth couldn't hazard a guess as to what his feelings might be.

It seemed, however, that Mr Darcy's purpose was changed at the last instant and he advanced instead of retreating. Mr Wickham, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice, unconsciously moved away.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy sounded even stiffer than was his normal approach. "I suppose that we may call upon you tomorrow?" It must have been a question, and yet his tones showed no indication of the same.

"Of course," Lizzy's reply came with far more ease than she would have expected from herself. She hadn't even considered what she would reply - and she certainly hadn't paused to ensure she wouldn't insult him in any way (as she must admit she was somewhat prone to wish to do). "I'm sure we would be delighted to see both..."

"Thank you." His words were curt as he cut her off and he moved away once more, offering a single dark look towards their new acquaintance and gaining Mr Bingley's attention. Mr Bingley was of course a great deal too amiable than to do anything other than accept the hint for what it was. He quickly bid farewell to the eldest Miss Bennet - and then to her acquaintances, almost as an afterthought. Mr Darcy was less loquacious, as had always seemed to be his wont, although, Elizabeth couldn't ignore the strangest feeling that as he had turned to go, he had caught her eyes, and in a strange twist of his features, had intended to bid her farewell with a smile.

But of course, that must have been some strain of madness speaking, for Mr Darcy, insufferable as he was, would never act in such an undignified way, of that Elizabeth could be completely certain.

Elizabeth couldn't honestly say if she was disappointed or relieved as they arrived at her Aunt Phillip's house. To be certain, it gave her some measure of peace - or at least, her aunt was glad to see herself and Jane since they had been away, and the conversation wasn't enough to take much trouble on her part - as conversation between family was wont to be. Still she couldn't shake the strange feeling that cut into her mind as she watched the two officers move off (for even Lydia's and Mrs Phillip's combined invitations had not induced them to come within) that she should have at least endeavoured to discover the source of the enmity between them and Mr Darcy. She couldn't help that she was so inherently curious about everything, nor that Mr Darcy would be unlikely to tell her. Whose interest would not be piqued at such an occurrence?

The gentlemen did indeed call the next day - as Mr Darcy had suggested they might. Elizabeth had endeavoured to stay near to the house to meet her friend - when Mr Darcy had seemed to try to make such an effort to ensure that they might meet once more, she couldn't help but feel she should reciprocate by staying ready to greet them. That in itself was quite a sacrifice, for it gave her no reprieve from Mr Collins who seemed utterly content to bother her constantly.

It was a surprise therefore when it was only the two gentlemen who arrived - Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. The former was warmly welcomed into the room, while Darcy stood there with such an uncomfortable mien, that Elizabeth could hardly explain why he had come at all. As soon as Mrs Bennet's attention was diverted - for what purpose it was hard to tell - he took a hesitant step towards them. Lydia and Kitty were nowhere to be seen, as was not unusual, and Mary had her nose in her book. So it seemed only natural that he should address her.

"I must apologise for my sister's absence." He said somewhat stiffly. "She was disinclined to leave Netherfield today."

It took Elizabeth barely a moment to inquire after the other ladies health, but Mr Darcy would not elaborate further than to assure her that Georgiana was "Quite well, he believed."

His inability to say anything at all had Lizzy even more confused and she couldn't allow herself to bring up their meeting on the prior day. It didn't seem prudent to give him any more cause for his own reserve. For his sisters sake she would attempt to allow that.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frustrated as her mother appeared and called her out of the room. She felt the rudeness of it deeply none the less, and cast an apologetic look at both Mr Darcy and Mary as a result. Mr Bingley and Jane would scarcely notice it after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Darcy felt his feet pushing their familiar way to the window as soon as Miss Elizabeth was out of sight. He had endeavoured to obey his sister and gain Miss Elizabeth's friendship - for his sake even if he couldn't understand whether it gave him more joy or pain. For she wasn't the kind of woman that he could ever consider, no matter how much she might enchant him.

Georgiana's displeased features found themselves in his mind once more. He hardly knew what idea she had formed in her mind, but she hadn't even let him in to apologise, or to let him offer to escort them to visit the Bennets. He hadn't known how else to attempt to reduce the ire directed towards him except to come - for he had no doubt that Miss Elizabeth would have found some reason to blame him had they both failed to visit.

He turned back to the room. He had been blamed for being rude and arrogant, and it suddenly occurred to him how his own actions must seem to those in the room - how often had Mr Bingley teased him about the very same? And yet he had never paid that mind - he had forgotten how often there was truth buried in almost every strain of light-hearted jest.

Bingley and Miss Bennet would hardly have noticed his departure from conversation - they could hardly keep their attention from the other. Darcy couldn't help but notice but even now, Miss Bennet held the slightest blush upon her face. He had been a fool to think her unaffected by his friend - it spoke volumes about her suitability for Bingley that she was so quietly modest. Bingley would not always find himself taken advantage of by her - if he was to decide to pursue his interest of course. Darcy would like to think that he would never be so callous as to interfere with the matter of hearts of others.

"Miss Mary?" His voice came out with more hesitation than he had expected - but he could easily explain that. After all he wasn't entirely certain that that was her name. She was probably the quietest among them - the one who would be least inclined to reply to his poor attempts at conversation, in truth. "May I ask what it is you're reading?"

The girl looked up with a completely shocked expression upon her face. It took her a second to attempt to form an answer, but instead she opted to simply show him the cover of a complex book of philosophy, that Darcy would have rarely even chosen for himself.

"Do you always choose such thoughtful reading?" He found himself intrigued. It seemed such a serious occupation for her, considering her family. Even Miss Elizabeth seemed to have a marked preference for laughter over deep discussions of mankind.

"Do you think it is wrong for a gentlewoman to be interested in such topics?" Miss Mary's voice was quiet but it had a sense of that same argumentativeness that Miss Elizabeth had sometimes used.

"I would never dare think so little of you, when I have spent so much time with your sister, who has more wit and sense than a great deal of the gentlemen with whom I was schooled." Darcy couldn't help but believe that he was revealing too much of himself, but his words seemed at least to assuage Miss Mary's temper. "I was merely wondering if you enjoy the more frivolous literature as well."

"I suppose I do..." The girl's voice - for Darcy struggled to think of her as much more than a girl - became more subdued. "But I do not think it reflects so well on who I am trying to be."

"And what is that?" The conversation was possibly far beyond the scope that he should be taking with a young lady, but he was finding himself far more curious with each word she said. As though the quietest of the Bennets could provide him with insight that no other could.

"I should like to be intelligent." She smiled somewhat ruefully. "For I shall never be as quick and clever as Lizzy - nor as kind as Jane. I suppose that normal accomplishments are my only value." She looked up a little shyly. "I love to play and sing, more than anything - but I fear I do so very ill."

Mr Darcy found himself at a loss as to how to respond, but she seemed perfectly capable of carrying the conversation herself.

"I know that everyone else thinks so too - and that is the worst part. I sit down to play, and I find I have such nerves that my voice becomes hoarse and my fingers tremble and I am utterly incapable of doing anything more than torturing the music I like so well." She paused, as though recollecting who she was, and to whom she spoke. "I read once that practice could help one through such an issue, but it doesn't seem to."

Mr Darcy wondered how often she had a chance to speak about such things to anyone. Certainly he could understand that both the eldest of the Bennet daughters would do almost anything to help their sister, were they to know she had such troubles. Nothing else would fit with the people he was certain that they were.

"My sister, Georgiana, has the same issue. She is rarely induced to play in public - I suppose she does not usually display your courage - but she is always far more comfortable could she hide behind a partner in a duet."

Miss Mary nodded slightly, as though she was accepting his comment. Mr Darcy couldn't help but feel as though she was actually taking his thoughts and advice. "Is that the sister who couldn't come today?"

"Indeed." Mr Darcy found it hard to find much more to say beyond that. "She is my only sister."

"And she was not ill, and yet she chose not to come? And yet you would still come to pay her regards?" Darcy could tell that Miss Mary was probing for information, but there was hardly any way for him to avoid it without seeming rude once more.

"She and I had a disagreement - and she refused to speak to me when I was going to tell her of our departure."

"I have always thought that when arguments turn sour it is almost invariably because of one party or the other being unwilling to listen to the other, so intent are they on their own agenda. If either or both are willing to compromise such things seem to blow over so much faster."

Darcy was saved from the need to reply by the sudden reappearance of both Mrs Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. The latter took one glance at the situation and came over to speak to them, with a not entirely hidden look of discontent spread across her features. There was a pause for a moment as the newcomer took a seat beside her sister, and they all seemed to scramble for a suitable source of conversation. Eventually his own worries won out.

"I hope I have not done anything to cause offence, Miss Elizabeth?" He almost hated the fact that he had felt the need to say as much, even as he was glad that he had.

"No indeed!" The necessity of her speech seemed enough to draw Elizabeth's thoughts back to the present. "My cousin just found it necessary to ask me what I thought of some flowers, and then proceeded to wax on about the same for a good while, never even letting me speak at all."

"He is not a bad conversationalist when he is steered onto the correct topics." Mary remarked softly, even as she lifted her book once more.

Strangely she seemed to have forgotten about it as she spoke of to Mr Darcy. Elizabeth had tried to hide her shock at such an occurrence, but she hadn't been entirely certain that she had been successful. She had always struggled to stay in conversation with her sister. How could it be that Mr Darcy - who had hardly managed to put five words together in her presence without infuriating could draw out her own sister?

"I would much rather that he spoke to you. You both seem to gain enjoyment from the pursuit." Mary smiled slightly at the remark, an expression Elizabeth had always associated with her elder sister more than any of the others.

"And yet, still you have captured his attention." Mary was obviously fighting to avoid sounding bitter, and instead it was almost as though Elizabeth found herself speaking to another version of herself. She wished there was something she could say.

Mrs Bennet's loud voice cut into their conversation - and that of Mr Bingley and Jane - suddenly insisting that the gentleman must stay and share a meal with them. Mr Bingley was quick to excuse them, admitting that they had likely neglected their sisters for too long.

Mary was quick to sink back into her book and Elizabeth found herself alongside Jane as they bid their visitors farewell - technically her mother was there too, but since she seemed to be too busy bemoaning their impending absence - only restrained just enough for it to be acceptable in society - the chore of watching them off was left to the elder sisters.

"I must thank you for taking the time to talk to Mary, so few people seem to." Darcy found himself more than a little taken aback by her remark. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was one of the first times she had chosen to actually smile at him.

"She reminds me of my sister in truth." He admitted quietly. And he couldn't help but to turn over her comments in his head. Had he truly been ignoring Georgiana's own thoughts? It was possible, much as he would like to believe otherwise. "And I am sure she would be most disappointed to have failed to meet you."

"Well then," Miss Elizabeth's smile only brightened. "You must remind her that she is always welcome."

Darcy couldn't believe how easy it was to reconstruct that smile afterwards. Were it not for his sister's admiration for her, he was certain that he would have to get himself as far away from Miss Elizabeth as possible. It was hard to make himself believe that he wasn't in danger of becoming attached to a woman, who would never accept him even were the world ending, and he the last choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Their visitors in no way diminished any of the Bennets' desire to attend to their aunt that evening, and since Mr Collins' only objection to joining them was a fear of neglecting his hosts (a fear that was hurriedly brushed aside by both Mr and Mrs Bennet - each for very different purposes), the six were carried away at the correct time to Meryton.

To the delight of all it seemed, they were quickly assured of the attendance of Mr Wickham, even though he were not to arrive until a little after them. By that point Elizabeth had found herself sat down attempting a discussion with Mary - for she had begun to worry that she did in fact neglect her younger sister, and Jane, Lydia and Kitty had all found themselves some other employment. Elizabeth was doing her best not to comment on the fact that Mary's main source of distraction seemed to come not from the book she held in her hand, but their cousin across the room.

Mr Wickham couldn't have helped but notice the attention poured upon him by every young woman about the room, but still he chose to sit beside Elizabeth, and it was all she could do to not be flattered by that very fact.

She quickly introduced Mary and Mr Wickham made some perfunctory remark, before he turned his full thoughts onto her to make some conversation - even if it was only about the weather.

Nonetheless, it took a lot of Elizabeth's willpower to not comment on his dismissal of her sister - after all, that would not be entirely polite, and perhaps the error had been well intentioned. After all Mary, with her drab clothes and firmly clutched book, did not exactly invite conversation.

They only properly spoke later, once the card tables had been brought out and Elizabeth had sat down to play - upon the same table as Lydia, and despite Mr Wickham's abstention from playing, Lizzy had half feared that Lydia would truly embarrass them by her determination to hold his attention.

Finally though the man broke away, and smiling courteously at Lizzy began a new conversation about the distance of Netherfield to Meryton, and how long the inhabitants - and in particular Mr Darcy - had been staying there.

Elizabeth couldn't help her relief that the topic had been brought up. She couldn't deny that she desperately wanted to know what had happened between the two men, but she had known better than to hope that either man might confide in her. "About a month." But she couldn't resist entirely giving up on the subject. "He is a man of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand." Something had her pausing to bring up Miss Darcy's presence there too - after all, she wasn't sure how common knowledge of the latter was. Elizabeth didn't want to ruin her new friend's privacy.

"Yes," replied Mr. Wickham; "his estate there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with his family in a particular manner from my infancy."

Elizabeth tried to hide her surprise. Surely it was a coincidence enough that he and Mr Darcy were acquainted, what were the chances that their lives were so deeply intertwined?

"You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday." Elizabeth thought that was quite possibly the biggest understatement she had heard for a long time, but knew better than to comment on it. "Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"As much as anyone here," Elizabeth couldn't quite account for her own wariness. She had to know more about what was going on, her curiosity would not forgive her otherwise. But she didn't wish to lie, but she hardly knew what she thought of the older Darcy at the moment - how was she supposed to speak of him to anyone else? "I have spent four days in the same house as him, and he made not one effort to be pleasant or agreeable." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realised they were false. Mr Darcy certainly had not been overt in his gestures of friendship, but they still had been there - in a way.

"I have no right to give my opinion," Mr Wickham's voice was level and sincere. Elizabeth tried to put away her concerns and simply appreciate the attentions of the undeniably charming man. "As to his being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for me to be impartial." Elizabeth failed to suppress a small smile at his thoughtfulness. It was such a gentlemanly thing, especially considering how badly they seemed to get along now. "But I believe your opinion of him would in general astonish - and perhaps you would not express it quite so strongly anywhere else. Here you are in your own family."

"No, indeed." Elizabeth had never thought of it in such a way before of course, but aside from Jane (and Mary, Lizzy would hazard) there was no one else in Meryton who would even consider standing up for him. "Everyone is disgusted by his pride. You would find it hard to have him spoken of favourably anywhere beyond Netherfield."

Elizabeth had supposed the conversation to be ended by then, after all, an interruption followed, and Mr Wickham's attention was diverted. She could not be entirely sorry for that, somehow she felt as though she were betraying Miss Darcy and Mary by speaking so ill of Mr Darcy. Her conscience could not be entirely clear.

"I cannot pretend to be sad that he is not estimated beyond what he deserves." Mr Wickham said gravely. Elizabeth forced her attention back to him. For a moment she had been watching Mary and wondering why it was that no one had asked her to sit down for cards. In all likelihood no one had thought to ask and for the first time, it began to bother Lizzy. "With him, I do not believe it usually happens. The world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, or frightened by his high and imposing manners, and sees him only as he chooses to be seen."

"We here do not appreciate being deceived..." Elizabeth spoke slightly absently. She was on the verge on excusing herself, when she caught Jane's eye, and her elder sister went to Mary's aid, shepherding her younger sister to one of the tables and beginning to teach her how to play. It was better from Jane anyway; she found it easier to ignore the surprise the change in behaviour of the taciturn Bennet had caused.

"I wonder," Mr Wickham's practiced nonchalance confused Lizzy for a moment, but she chose to ignore it surely she was imagining things? "Whether he is likely to be in this country much longer."

"I do not know; I heard nothing of his plans of going away when I was at Netherfield." In fact, she had rather had the impression that Miss Darcy was eager to stay and make their acquaintance - despite her puzzling absence earlier. "I hope your plans will not be affected by his being in the neighbourhood." That was after all the polite thing to say. She still did wonder that he kept the conversation turned to Mr Darcy - for one who had professed no intention to judge Darcy, he seemed very content to keep making her doubt the other man's character.

Mr Wickham replied strongly negating her statement. His words continued to roll off his tongue with a practiced ease so unlike that of the man of whom they spoke. That he could not be about Mr Darcy without being grieved - of course, Elizabeth had rather thought him scared the previous day, but she must have been mistaken - and that Mr Wickham had to forgive all of Mr Darcy's failings for the sake of his father. Elizabeth somewhat wryly supposed that Mr Wickham must have had a different sense of forgiveness to herself, but chose not to comment.

The conversation quickly moved onto other topics, and Mr Wickham, being equally good at flattery and conversation, was not an entirely awful man to be stuck with at such a gathering. In truth, despite his gallantry and charm, Elizabeth felt her mind wondering - at some point she had lost track of Mary and Jane, and she found herself uncommonly worried for their welfare. If someone had managed to upset Mary on one of the first instances she had pushed herself to take steps into society, Elizabeth was sure she would have to do something (exactly what she had not decided, but something nonetheless).

She turned her attention more fully back to Mr Wickham, unable to explain to herself her lack of focus.

"A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. The church ought to have been my profession—I was brought up for the church, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of just now."

"Indeed?" Elizabeth couldn't help but struggle to imagine Mr Wickham in her cousin's place. The latter was foolish and silly - but Elizabeth had to believe he was ultimately well intentioned and humble. Mr Wickham seemed almost too sure of himself. She made a small note to herself that she really ought to try not to assume so much of people, and waited on his reply.

"Yes - the late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. He was my godfather, and excessively attached to me. I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

Elizabeth had to stop her mouth from gaping open in a most undignified manner. "But how? How could his will be disregarded? Why did you not seek legal recourse?" Elizabeth could hardly believe something so terrible of the man she knew - he might not have been the paragon of all virtues, but she struggled to accept that Georgiana could idolise someone who was so lacking in all the common virtues.

"There was just such an informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. A man of honour could not have doubted the intention, but Mr. Darcy chose to doubt it - or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation, and to assert that I had forfeited all claim to it by extravagance, imprudence - in short anything or nothing." Elizabeth listened in near horror, hoping against hope that she might hear something she could dispute. Any sign at all that the story he told could not be as bad as it seemed. She hardly knew why it mattered so much, but it did. "Certain it is, that the living became vacant two years ago, exactly as I was of an age to hold it, and that it was given to another man; and no less certain is it, that I cannot accuse myself of having really done anything to deserve to lose it. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion of him, and to him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me."

"Why did you not publicly disgrace him? It is all so shocking..." She hardly knew what words she was saying; she could hardly trust her own thoughts.

"Some time or other he will be—but it shall not be by me. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him."

Elizabeth hid her frown by looking away. How could he say such a thing after exposing Mr Darcy to her? Did he not realise his own inconsistency?

How could she get to the heart of this matter? She couldn't ask Miss Darcy, and yet she wanted to. More than anything she wanted to find Charlotte and Jane and talk it out with them - they were sure to find an explanation, even where she could not.

Mr Wickham continued to wax on about the many failings of Mr Darcy, and Elizabeth was sure she replied where she could, although what words she might have used and what she truly said was utterly beyond her - at least, until she heard him mention Mr Darcy's family as a whole, rather than simply the late Mr Darcy.

"He has also brotherly pride, which, with some brotherly affection, makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his sister, and you will hear him generally cried up as the most attentive and best of brothers."

Elizabeth could not deny that, but she found herself speaking without much real thought, and hardly considering the outcome of her own words. "What sort of girl is Miss Darcy?" After Mr Wickham had criticised one of her acquaintances so strongly, what harm could he cause by insulting another?

He shook his head. "I wish I could call her amiable. It gives me pain to speak ill of a Darcy." Again Elizabeth could only doubt his sincerity, but his words carried on and she was hardly given a chance to think of it. "But she is too much like her brother - very, very proud." Or at least, as Elizabeth had discovered very shy. "As a child, she was affectionate and pleasing, and extremely fond of me; and I have devoted many hours to her amusement. But she is nothing to me now. She is a handsome girl, about fifteen or sixteen, and, I understand, highly accomplished. Since her father's death, her home has been London, where a lady lives with her, and superintends her education."

Elizabeth happily attempted to move the conversation on and away from the Darcys. Had she not known Georgiana, Elizabeth might have thought to believe Mr Wickham for his appearance of sincerity. But he had spoken so ill of Miss Darcy that she would have felt more than comfortable believing nothing of his words of Mr Darcy - except he had seemed so earnest in his manners.

She was grateful to observe another table break apart and her cousin and sister to make their way towards them. Mr Collins easily slipped into place beside Mrs Phillips and Elizabeth eagerly turned to speak to Mary with an inquiry as to how she had fared. The conversation did not last long, before Mary was called away and Elizabeth's attention was dragged back to Mr Wickham, who had chosen of all things to discuss her cousin - or more accurately her cousin's most kind patron, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Still Elizabeth listened in good enough humour - at least she was pretty sure she was managing to smile and not at appropriate times. Her only real and genuine thought, after he mentioned the belief of Mr Darcy's future marriage to his cousin, was a small measure of pity that Miss Bingley was putting so much effort into gaining Mr Darcy's affection when it was all for naught.

Suffice it to say she was more than happy to allow Lydia to determinedly take Mr Wickham's attention and talk at him with such determination that there was no way for the man to politely speak to anyone else. For the first time she could remember, she wanted nothing other than to escape from the entire gathering and be at home where it was peaceful and she could be left in quiet to mull over her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy gently knocked on the door of the room he knew his sister and Mrs Annesley were occupying. Miss Mary's words had stuck with him slightly – and more, he wanted to be reconciled with his sister. She was growing up, and sometimes it left him feeling almost bereft of the little sister he used to have, the little girl who had been gangly and everywhere and utterly charming. Now she was growing up into a beautiful, intelligent and far too wise, young woman. Darcy hated to think how soon he was going to have to be chasing away more rakes and men who weren't good enough for her – because there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the second she was out in society, it would only be a matter of time until she found someone to marry and take her away.

Still, he was almost surprised to have been admitted into the room. Mrs Annesley greeted him with a small smile; Georgiana was doing her best to scowl at him constantly.

"May I have a word with my sister, please?" Mrs Annesley quickly departed from the room leaving the siblings alone.

Georgiana was angry with him, she knew that much, but there was something about the way he was acting that she found odd. Her brother almost seemed hesitant. It was so unusual from someone who was almost always right, and almost always got his own way.

"I must apologise, Georgie..." He sat down opposite her as he spoke, but she was too surprised to be able to adequately reply to him. "I was being undeniably selfish – and thinking has made me understand that."

Georgiana couldn't help but soften a little, seeing her brother so remorseful. He had always been there for her, and sometimes she wondered if she wasn't terribly ungrateful the few times she became so angry with him.

"I don't mind if we must leave, I only wish you'd explain why...?"

He smiled slightly, and gave a short nod. "First, may I also apologise for the fact that I saw the Bennets earlier today..."

"You don't need to apologise for..." Georgiana interrupted him in her confusion, and she hardly worried about the action either, until he interrupted her in return.

"I meant to take you with me, but you wouldn't speak to me, and since I had promised we would call upon them, I had little choice."

Georgiana smiled at that, but didn't comment. She had wondered at the time why her brother had tried to speak to her earlier. Normally they were both more content to stew for a length of time.

"And secondly, we need not go, if you do not wish to – but that will become clearer as I explain."

Georgiana couldn't help if one of her eyebrows lifted in an attempt to urge him into speaking whatever he felt was so necessary to say.

"Mr Wickham is here."

Georgiana gasped, remorse turning over inside her. And she couldn't help but be annoyed at herself for how quickly she could recreate his features inside her mind.

"He has enlisted as one of the militia. If you wish we can leave now for London or Pemberley, and never have to interact with him again. Otherwise, I would like to send for Richard."

Richard was, of course, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, their cousin, and one of her brother's closest friends. He would hardly let them treat him as anything less anyway, even if he wasn't one of the few who knew of the true events of the summer and someone who could help them both.

Georgiana smiled, grateful for her brother's presence and thoughtfulness. In so many ways, it made her feel even worse for arguing as she had.

.

Elizabeth was certain of at least Jane's attention and thoughts the following day. She had not felt equal to sharing all she had heard in the evening - not least because Jane began to speak of Mary in her gentle and kind way, and since Elizabeth both truly did care about the experiences of her younger sister and hated to interrupt Jane when she spoke with that kind of warmth and surety - Jane had always been far too kind and too apt to listen to whatever anyone else might want to say to her. Elizabeth had begun long ago to attempt to counteract that effect and listen whenever her elder sister needed to speak.

Of course Jane had only felt equally shocked and thrown by the information Elizabeth had shared, and, in her good way, had tried even harder than Lizzy to find some way to make both men appear good. It seemed a fruitless task though, and neither sister could quite be upset when they were called in due to the arrival of Mr Bingley and his sister. They were very quick to personally invite all of the Bennets (and indeed Mr Collins) to the ball which was to be held at Netherfield.

Mrs Bennet had to fight hard to hide her raptures that they should have a personal invitation while their guests were present, an easily attainable goal since Mr Bingley's sisters seemed to have no sooner been seated before they must hurry away. Elizabeth couldn't help but pity her sister that she and the man who so evidently pursued her since they had scarcely been granted a single word together.

Somehow though Mr Bingley had been able to apologise for the absence of Mr and Miss Darcy, telling both Lizzy and Jane that he was sure they would be sorry to have missed the opportunity to see them both. Elizabeth had tried to quiet the questioning voice inside her that wished to know why Miss Darcy had chosen once more to stay away. Such thoughts gave her little comfort however and she tried to push them from her mind.

The weather seemed to be set against her too - for the next couple of days found Hertfordshire drenched in rain and Elizabeth could not even find respite in walking out. Instead she found herself tucking herself away in her father's library whenever everything else became too much and not even Jane gentleness, her father's wit or Mary's discussion of literature (which was far more comprehensive than Elizabeth had ever thought to expect) could draw her back into her normal light heartedness. At such times she almost wished that Netherfield had never been let - but then she would remember the joy it had brought Jane and she would hate her cowardice. After all, what kind of person was she if she struggled so terribly to accept that there was something she did not know?

It was on one of these such days when the rain suddenly ceased for a good hour. Elizabeth sadly had missed this point, so buried within the words of the book was she, and by the time she had spotted this once more, her mother had called her out for some purpose or another. Lydia and Kitty, of course, had no scruples about rushing outside as soon as they could prepare for it - and were luckily saved from Mrs Bennets admonishment that they could not go far for fear of the return of the deluge, as shortly after a small collection of officers saw fit to call upon them - Mr Denny and a few others.

Lizzy didn't even have time to find out what her mother had called her for when a carriage rolled into the estate. Mrs Bennet could hardly hurry enough to ensure that all of those remaining in the house were ready to receive guests. Jane was hurriedly told to neaten herself up and Elizabeth was promptly forgotten except for her mother to insist that she and Mary would stay out of the way and make the room look tidy.

One thing was certain though – Mrs Bennet had not expected them to receive the guests who did in fact arrive. Nor indeed did she have sufficient time to compose herself as the party came into the room. Mrs Bennet could only rise and begin her greetings to Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy, which were received with evident warmth – at least from the former – before her words fell to a halt once more.

"May I introduce my younger sister, Miss Darcy, who I do not think you have had the fortune to meet," Mr Darcy's speech took almost all of the room by surprise. He had never seemed prone to speak before if he could possibly help it. "And my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

It seemed it was only Mrs Bennet's fear in the face of so many distinguished guests that had her hesitating; Elizabeth couldn't help but be relieved nonetheless. She didn't want their acquaintance to be reminded of her mother's capacity for copious outbursts.

"We must also apologise for arriving so unexpectedly," The colonel spoke in measured and good natured tones. "We had barely arrived before Miss Darcy insisted that we must come here at once."

Georgiana in her turn flushed and looked down at the ground slightly. Still, the words had brought Mrs Bennet's mind back into action

"It is no trouble at all." Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to be worried or grateful for her mother's cheerfulness. Jane would have almost certainly scolded her for that. "We are more than happy to have guests. Here we have my daughters, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary – my two youngest are currently being visited by some members of the militia – and I am sure they will be more sad to have missed you." The party finally seemed to move more naturally into the room, although Elizabeth was mortified to have realised that Georgiana had paled at something her mother had said. Lizzy had been glad that her mother had been making so little trouble, and now she had to rethink the entire speech to discern what had been said which was of particular concern. "Oh! And here is Mr Collins."

The introductions began over once more. Mr Bingley seemed content at least, he had managed to find his way to a seat beside Jane – and although neither would be so rude as to contemplate ignoring anyone, they did seem a lot more relaxed, and could both very easily exchange looks if nothing else. As to Elizabeth's own confusion and bizarre embarrassment at the presence of the guests she could not comment.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for your responses to my story, and sorry for how short this chapter turned out. More will come soon :)_

"Might I prevail upon you to inform you that your Aunt, her most prestigious Lady Catherine de Bourgh, was quite well when I last saw her, and, indeed, that her daughter too is in most fine health, for herself of course." Mr Collins words were kindly meant, or so Georgiana was choosing to believe, but she could easily see how her brother was beginning to stiffen up, feeling utterly out of his element. Richard was of no use either, for she had a sneaking suspicion that he was finding the entire situation most amusing. "Indeed, I have often said that Miss de Bourgh would be the brightest ornament in the British courts, were her health to allow her to go."

Georgiana smiled as fully as she could despite her nerves. This was the man whom her brother had hinted had intentions towards Miss Elizabeth of all people. She could not imagine that his loquacious nature and her vivacity would mix very well at all. And more, she could imagine how poorly Lady Catherine would take to Miss Elizabeth. Her aunt was altogether too accustomed to being obeyed to put up with the younger woman's impudence.

"Indeed, Mr Collins?" Georgiana found herself having a measure of satisfaction in the fact that both her brother and cousin should be so very shocked by her finding the confidence to speak to a virtual stranger. They should know how much it had worn down upon her, since she had been stuck inside for the past few days with Miss Bingley fawning over her, in her brother's absence. Georgie had always presumed that the other woman was hoping that she might encourage her brother to marry Miss Bingley, were Miss Bingley only to be kind enough to her. She had sometimes felt a measure of pity for the older woman. She couldn't realise that she was almost the last person on earth her brother would ever chose to marry. "You must tell me then how Rosings fares," she hesitated for a moment, hating the way her voice had been whittled down to so little. She could do this. She had to – how else would her brother ever get a chance to speak to Elizabeth? "And what could have possibly dragged you away from my most condescending Aunt."

That seemed to be all Mr Collins needed to launch into another speech and Georgiana attended him, glad that she had been of use, for her brother and cousin did, in fact, both immediately break away – the former waiting just long enough to pass a quick glance to ensure that she truly was happy to be left – and turned to attend to the other Bennet women. It took a lot for her not to be exasperated and amused in equal parts of course by the fact that her brother seemed to spend as much time attending to the conversation as he did to Miss Elizabeth's reactions to it.

Evidently there was still a lot he could do with learning about how to properly gain the affections of a woman.

"And to conclude she told me, "Mr Collins," she said. "You must wed." And I can only assume that my esteemed patroness means that I should find a lady here, in my visit to Longbourn – and I must hardly look beyond my cousins before I find a great many women of worth."

"Indeed." Georgiana couldn't be but relieved that she hadn't made herself listen fully to the entire speech had it all been along such lines. "And have any ladies attracted... your particular attention?" She hardly knew what else she was supposed to say, let alone how to say it. Fortunately Mr Collins hardly seemed to notice.

"Well, you might ask, Miss Darcy..." Mr Collins seemed content to leave it at that. Georgiana couldn't help but be surprised considering his earlier verbose nature. She delicately raised one of her eyebrows hoping for some response – anything she could work with in truth. "Do you not think that the most honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh would approve?"

"No, I don't." Georgiana had meant to sound so cold and unimpressed, and yet that was the way that her words had come out. Evidently the ability to tease did not come so naturally to her, as it did to Miss Elizabeth. "But in truth, I do not think that my Aunt will be impressed by any bride you might choose... - Lady Catherine has always found it easy to criticise everyone and everything. She will always see a way for everyone to be improved."

A small crease had formed between Mr Collins' eyebrows as she spoke, but he seemed to be taking her words so seriously that she felt slightly less bad for allowing herself for vent a little over the habits and normal actions of her least likeable Aunt.

"Do you truly believe so, Miss Darcy?" The man's voice had suddenly lost much of its previous overbearing formality and importance. "Then, what am I to do? For I am most fortunate in her patronage – and I would not wish to lose her support..."

"No, of course..." Georgiana felt guilty for bringing up his fears, but even more so for the inadequacy of all of her replies to him. Perhaps she shouldn't have attempted this at all – but now that she had begun she could hardly just stop speaking and leave him to his worries. That would be cruel – neither her brother, Mrs Annesley nor Elizabeth would approve of that... "I feel that my Aunt is unlikely to get rid of you simply because of your choice of wife or because of your failure to choose a wife." Mr Collins' frown had returned. She wished she could tell what she was supposed to say, and more she wished that her voice didn't have the frailty that she could hear behind it. For once – perhaps the first time in her life – she wished she could be more like her Aunt. Lady Catherine would have no fear in directing Mr Collins' life even further. "But I suppose the most important thing has to be that you choose someone who is suited for you, and not my Aunt, for even should you lose the support of my Aunt at some point in the future, you will still have the same wife." Mr Collins still did not look entirely certain, but Georgiana pressed on anyway. Everyone with eyes could tell that Mr Collins and Miss Elizabeth would not suit, and she had somehow gained the influence to do something about it. "You must pick someone who you can entertain and who cares about what you say – for anything else will cause bitterness between you – but also I suggest that you pick someone who can tell you things which you care about, for there will be times when you cannot speak, and she will be the only one there to keep care of you..." Georgiana was aware that her voice was fading out but she didn't truly mind anymore. In fact, she was surprised she had spoken for so long. But then she had almost completely forgotten that Mr Collins had been there – she was a young lady – she never had the chance to air her thoughts on love and life. Her words had somehow occupied more of her attention than their recipient.

Her struggles seemed worthwhile when she had suddenly realised that her brother was actually speaking to Miss Elizabeth and that she appeared to be laughing at his words. For a second she was filled with such happiness she could hardly understand it.

"I must thank you, Miss Darcy..." Mr Collins still seemed subdued and thoughtful, but he gave her a small and almost genuine smile. "You've been very helpful." Georgiana could hardly see how that might have been the case, but she was glad for the sentiment anyway.

.

Elizabeth cast a worried look across at Miss Darcy once more. She wished she could find a polite way to extract her friend from the less than appealing clutches of her cousin. It seemed though that her worries were all for naught, as Mr Collins and Georgiana both rose and separated, Mr Collins reseating himself near to Mary – who was sadly too far away for Elizabeth to make out what words were said. Still she smiled broadly as Georgiana came to sit beside them, even as her mother's sudden outburst cut through all attempts of conversation which had been going on within the room.

Her words seemed to stir Colonel Fitzwilliam into action, and for some bizarre reason Elizabeth found Mrs Bennet hurriedly escorting the man out of the house in search of her younger daughters and the officers, and Mary simultaneously rising with Mr Collins and passing out – for a turn about the garden from all Elizabeth could gather, but why exactly such a thing had occurred she wasn't entirely certain.


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy stood as soon as the room had emptied that little bit. Making a mental note to thank his cousin profusely later for Richard's sacrifice – after all, Mrs Bennet was not, perhaps, all bad, but Darcy doubted he would ever choose to spend time with her – he found his feet treading pathways into the carpet before he truly found the sense to stop.

"Come on, Darcy," Bingley's warm tones came with such a companionable feel that Darcy couldn't help the small smile that forced its way onto his face. "Spit it out. There is no need for such hesitation and drama around friends."

Trust Charles to see right through any pretence Darcy might have thought to hide behind. Still, he gave a curt nod to his friend and sat himself down upon a chair.

"First, may I reinforce that everything I now relate is to be held with the utmost discretion?"

Georgiana could tell simply from her brother's attitude that he hardly felt he needed to make such a statement. It was a unique situation though – they were Darcys, and a Darcy did not spread their troubles around. And here they were broadcasting it to the two eldest Bennets and Mr Bingley.

"What I have to say concerns Mr Wickham," Georgiana was glad she managed to hold absolutely still as her brother pronounced the name. "And I must beg your indulgence to allow me to finish before you interrupt – as I suppose you may have questions."

There were solemn nods from all of the other three, and even Georgiana couldn't help but notice the way all of them had moved forwards as though that would help them hear every word that her brother might say.

"Mr Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him;" Georgiana wished she could see a way to make her brother more comfortable, he was speaking so slowly and almost awkwardly. His discomfort was clear. Georgiana managed to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile hoping that it might help him in some indefinable way. "My father was Mr Wickham's godfather, and as such was liberal in his generosity – supporting him at school and afterwards at Cambridge – giving him opportunities that late Mr Wickham would never have been able to afford. Mr Wickham was always charming and engaging around my father, and as such he had the highest opinion of him – hoping that the church would become his profession."

There was another pause this time slightly longer. Georgiana could see her brother floundering for a second. She supposed in a way she had always had this easier than her brother. She had always known George of course, but when she was little he had always been so much older and she had adored him – but she would never have considered his actions then as a betrayal to her. This part of the story, at least, she could have related with relative equanimity.

"I had long begun to think of him in a different manner." The words were clipped almost cold – Georgie knew of course that that was only due to his own struggle to relate the story, but she worried still for the opinions of the Bennet sisters (For Mr Bingley, at least, should have known her brother well enough to realise). "His want of principles had begun almost as soon as we were sent away to school, and with time they could only get worse. From my father, and almost all the others who dwelt at Pemberley, this was kept an utter secret – but he could not, and more did not, attempt to hide it from myself, since I was so near to him in age and spent so much time moving in similar circles to him. I wish now that I might have had the courage to tell my father then – that perhaps he might have succeeded in correcting Mr Wickham where I could not. But I did not - I did not wish to add to my father's burdens which were already great, nor could I be entirely sure that my tale would be believed."

Georgiana cast a glance at Miss Elizabeth, and couldn't help but notice how soft her expression had become – as though she were truly empathetic towards her brother's plight. She felt a small fluttering of joy. Surely that must bode well?

"My excellent father died about five years ago – and his attachment to Mr Wickham was so steady to the last that in his will he particularly recommended to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow – and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be made available to him as soon as it became vacant." Miss Elizabeth's gasp at this point was so loud that Georgiana hardly knew how to respond. Her brother on the other hand just seemed to almost deflate slightly and his eyes fell further down towards the ground. "There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His father barely outlived mine, and within half a year, Mr Wickham wrote to inform me that he wished for some immediate pecuniary advantage since he had decided against taking orders. He claimed that he wished to study the law and more hoping rather than believing him to be telling the truth I gave him three thousand pounds – and all connection seemed to dissolve. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley or see him in town, where I believe he primarily lived."

Mr Darcy looked up again, and Elizabeth was surprised to see him searching her features for a fraction of a second – as though her opinion should matter. Considering the way in which she had treated him, she could hardly imagine why that should be.

"For three years, I heard little, if anything, of him – I believe he was mainly wasting his life in idleness and dissipation. But then, upon the death of the previous incumbent of the living my father had wished for him, I received a letter from him, informing me that his study of the law had proved fruitless, and he now wished to be ordained – if only I would promise him the living."

Elizabeth could hardly believe the audacity of such a request – and yet Mr Darcy's account rang so much more true than Mr Wickham's that she could hardly suppose to not believe that it had occurred.

"I refused – and I must hope that none of you would blame me for such a thing – His resentment of such an action was great indeed, and after this period all appearance of acquaintance was dropped altogether." Mr Darcy lifted his eyes once more. "I know not how he lived then, but I am still certain that his vices cannot have entirely disappeared. And more I worry that he should be introduced to all at such a high rank and importance. I do not believe that I could bear it were he to impose on anyone else if I could have done something to prevent it."

"Brother..." Georgiana's soft voice was even more hesitant than it usually was. Mr Darcy turned to face his sister with the most careful of expressions though. "Should you not... Should I..."

"You don't have to." Was all of Mr Darcy's kind, if mysterious, reply.

Elizabeth was surprised to see Miss Darcy's eyes flickering to her as though Lizzy could help her decide. Elizabeth hardly knew what they were discussing, even if any of her advice should be heeded.

"No," Georgiana couldn't say where her courage had come from, but it had suddenly risen none the less. "I will – I should." How was she ever supposed to get over this if she couldn't even think of it when she was surrounded by friends? "Although I must further beg your indulgence that you will not interrupt me either."

Her brother was watching her with such a worried look that Georgiana was almost surprised the others had not already acted on it. Miss Bennet and Mr Bingley both had pleasant and encouraging smiles upon their faces – Georgiana couldn't help but wonder again at how very similar the two of them were. Miss Elizabeth mainly just seemed to be ready to listen.

"Last summer, we were reminded of Mr Wickham again." She had none of her brother's fluidness of speech – she was not good at telling stories, even when she was unaffected by what she related. "I was taken from school by Mrs Younge – the lady who presided over my school and whom I had never thought to distrust – and we journeyed to Ramsgate." Georgiana only needed to say the name to remember how it had felt to be there and all the sights and sounds which seemed to have imprinted themselves permanently upon her brain. "And there we were met by Mr Wickham – it must have by design, for Mrs Younge already knew him – and in my naivety, I welcomed the new acquaintance - for I couldn't help but remember him fondly from my childhood. In the short time that passed he was able persuade me to believe myself so much in love with him, that I consented to the prospect of eloping with him." She had to stop there, even if only for a pause, not allowing herself to meet anyone else's eyes. She was merely months older now, and yet she still could not understand how foolish she had been. "Luckily," She hated the fact that her voice wavered even now. "My brother arrived days before we intended to leave – and luckily I retained enough wits to confess all to him." She didn't even want to consider what could have happened had her brother not arrived. How would she have survived long married to a man who cared so little for her? "Mr Wickham left within the day, and Mrs Younge was soon sent away too."

The thing that she regretted most was the way that she had tried to beg George to stay - her brother had told her that she would only hurt herself, but she couldn't accept that. And so she had seen him – he had already been leaving. The vicious curl of his lips and unconcealed disgust for her and her brother had stuck with her, torturing her brain so that she couldn't even attempt to remember any of what they had had with happiness.

"We can only assume that he acted as he did" Georgiana couldn't hide her relief that her brother had taken the narrative once more. "In an attempt to gain access to Georgiana's dowry – which is worth a substantial amount – and more to gain revenge against myself." He paused for a short second, flicking his eyes between all of the inhabitants of the room. "Suffice to say, we have little enough reason to trust him and far more to worry for the effects he might have upon the families here. This is why our cousin has come – but we know that nothing can be achieved without the support of the same families he would impose himself upon."

There was a short pause following Mr Darcy's words. Elizabeth for once found herself at a loss for what to say; she hardly even knew how to react to the revelation.

"No wonder you were so surly when you arrived, Darcy." Mr Bingley's words were surprisingly light and easy. Elizabeth wasn't sure that it wasn't the best response that anyone could have had. Mr Darcy seemed to relax slightly, and Lizzy thought she even saw a hint of laughter hunting its way into Georgiana's features.

"Perhaps if you are entirely serious you might think about speaking with my father?" Elizabeth hadn't expected her voice to sound so insecure – but then she would have never expected Mr Darcy to act as he just had. That he should reveal something of import – something which showed his own weaknesses, but also his own attempts at good conduct – Lizzy would have thought she was deluding herself to suppose it might happen before, but perhaps it was just another sign of how badly she had judged him.

Still Mr Darcy made some assent, and she rose to show him the way. She hardly noticed that they had had nothing to say until she was virtually at the door of her father's library. The realisation that any possibility of conversation was so near to an end, had her fumbling for the words to express what she meant to say.

"May I ask, why?" Her words were almost nonsensical. "That is, why would you tell us? It is your private business, and many would not have even considered him to be your duty as soon as he was out of your life once more?"

"Perhaps he is not." Mr Darcy's words were thoughtful which was surprising as it was – Elizabeth had rarely found people who were content to actually listen to her opinions and respond to them thoughtfully. She could always amuse and entertain of course, but so often she still felt as though she were being dismissed as being as silly as her father viewed her younger sisters. "But I need only imagine you in Georgiana's place at Ramsgate – for you must admit that Mr Wickham seemed to be paying you attention when we met on the street a few days ago – to realise how thoughtless such an act would be. If you, or any member of your family, were ruined through my neglect, how could I bear it? Should my shame not be equally as great as if it were Georgiana herself? Especially since I could have prevented it so easily." He smiled slightly as though he were attempting to lighten the atmosphere. "If you meant in more specific terms, I told you and your sister and Bingley as I trust you and my sister trusts you. What more reason should I need?"

Elizabeth was sure she could have said something thoughtful about how great an action that had to be, considering how poorly their trust had been abused by Mr Wickham himself and Mrs Younge, but she couldn't bring herself to speak past the strange lump that had risen in her throat. She nodded briefly instead and stepped into her father's domain to explain the appearance of the gentleman.


	12. Chapter 12

_Different characters in this chapter - we'll be back to your familiar faces soon. This may in fact also be the penultimate chapter, depending on how it works out. I'm not going to drag the story out too far I don't think._

_As always, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and your general support. :)_

Lydia couldn't entirely hide her discontent as she recognised her mother walking out towards them. The officers had been so willing to attend to them, and yet it hardly took them the sight of their mother and the unknown man who walked beside her – and it was strange really that he was unknown, for she was sure she knew everyone in regimentals who dwelt in Meryton now (at least by sight, anyway) – and the officers were evidently thinking of departing. She had already heard one mutter something about the possibility of oncoming return of bad weather.

Even Mr Denny looked as though he was contemplating leaving. And that would mean he would have to drag himself away from staring at Kitty – an action which Kitty of course seemed utterly oblivious to.

Her mother was almost upon them and started introducing the officers and herself and Kitty to her companion – a Colonel Fitzwilliam apparently. He seemed amiable enough but nothing compared to Mr Wickham and, certainly, his looks didn't measure up in the slightest. Still his very presence had the militia scurrying away – although very politely and dignifiedly as though they thought that would hide the fact that they were leaving as soon as they weren't merely in the company of herself and Kitty.

"Would you like to take a turn about the garden, Miss Lydia?" She turned in surprise at the sudden address and found herself having to accept before she had the sense to think of any way to make any other reply.

Her mother and Kitty began whispering immediately, and Lydia was almost certain she knew what they were speaking of. It was silly really, Colonel Fitzwilliam was evidently a rich man – hadn't her mother said something about him being Mr Darcy's cousin? And yet he was a soldier. So he had to be a younger brother of someone important, and so he would never deign to marry someone like her. She didn't have anywhere near a large enough dowry to encourage such a man. He would likely be disowned before he even thought of marrying her. And anyway – although he was perhaps not so old, he was older than her by enough that she wouldn't think of him. Not when there were handsome, true gentlemen like Mr Wickham around.

.

Richard had been surprised by the girl's reticence. Mr Darcy had made it very clear that she was the most unruly of the family, followed closely by her mother – Darcy had been attempting to prepare Richard for meeting them, no doubt – and yet more than anything she seemed to have been lost in serious thought instead of speaking to him. That of course meant that he would have to find a way to begin a conversation.

"Do you often find yourself associating with the militia, Miss Lydia?" She had seemed very familiar around them, but Richard didn't want to make assumptions. Anyway, he had always found that it was easiest to get other people to talk by talking about the things that they gained amusement from.

"Quite often." The girl smiled. Richard couldn't even tell whether she was older or younger than Georgiana, but they were so very different. "They are not half so high and mighty as some of our acquaintances."

Richard had a suspicion that she might have been speaking of his cousin, but didn't want to push that too far. If she disliked him it was likely that he wouldn't be able to say anything of use to her at all – and it would make his service to his cousins remarkably more difficult.

"I do wonder at such a choice of companions though." The words had slipped from his mouth without a thought – in a way Miss Lydia reminded him more of his youngest sister than of Georgiana. Still, Miss Bennet looked as though she were on the verge of complaining. "Not all the militia are honourable men, nor do I think many would make a suitable husband."

"Why ever not?!" Richard had a suspicion that he might have offended her in his attempts to be honest. "They are kind and attentive and good men, who are giving up their lives for their country."

"And almost penniless." He hadn't intended to snap, and yet that was the way his words had flown out. "You are a gentleman's daughter, and almost every one of them has no claims to being a gentleman or even a well respected tradesman." His family would have been surprised to see him now no doubt – they were much too accustomed to him being amiable. His soldiers would have known not to be so thoughtless around him.

She seemed on the verge of rolling her eyes at him, but that couldn't help him stop his own tirade. That this girl looked to be one of the biggest obstacles Darcy would have for his happiness? The idea was almost insupportable. Perhaps Darcy was too stuck upon ideals, but Richard felt he could understand the reservations if it concerned her.

"Your eldest sister is, if I am not correct, on the verge of forming an engagement to Mr Bingley – and you must realise how much that will inherently raise your own prospects?" He didn't dare look at her as he spoke. He didn't want to be provoked too much more; he didn't think it would make her any more inclined to listen. "But that comes with a responsibility. Could you imagine Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst acting as thoughtlessly as you do? Could you imagine the scandal were Miss Darcy to be found encouraging on officers as you do?"

That seemed to stop her for a second or two. "But would that truly have any effect?" Her voice was quiet and strained – the Colonel couldn't tell if it was from guilt, or a simmering anger. "Why would anyone care how I act? Lizzy and Jane are the only ones who anyone ever pays attention to like that."

"It's already had an effect." Richard felt almost ashamed for the deep frowned that etched itself onto her features. "My cousin – Mr Darcy – most likely has been acting so distantly from your family due to that very thing. In fact I wouldn't have been surprised were he to have encouraged Mr Bingley away from your eldest sister – and I'm sure you could imagine that that would bear some weight with Bingley."

"But..."

The colonel waited for her to go on, but no words seemed forthcoming. The silence grew on so much that he couldn't help but remark. "And perhaps your eldest sisters would not be the only ones to garner such attention, were they not the only ones to act as they do – they are treated as highborn ladies, because that is how they act."

It took Lydia only a few minutes longer of silence before she made quick apologies and left. Richard couldn't help but wonder why she wanted her solitude – but one thing was certain – she hadn't seemed half so forward as Darcy had presented her.

He happily allowed himself to be pulled back into conversation with Mrs Bennet and Miss Catherine – Darcy had asked that he would try to give him some time to relate what information needed to be passed on to the eldest Miss Bennets and he was more than happy to help.

Indeed, the pair were not inherently bad – perhaps the mother had too much of a tendency to voice every thought that flitted through her brain, but couldn't that be thought to make her honest? Certainly, it was possibly to keep her away from most unsuitable conversation with only a little thought – for Mrs Bennet seemed keen to show him the utmost deference. The Colonel could well imagine how tedious such behaviour would be though, were it to be multiplied into countless women – perhaps his cousin had a good reason for disliking town as much as he did after all.

Miss Catherine was a quieter sort – by which of course Richard would have to note that she spoke less. By and large though, when she could be prevailed upon to speak rather than giggle, she seemed personable enough. Certainly she was a good deal less dull than a great many young women who his mother had attempted to set him with throughout the years, but that, of course, did not say too much.

.

Lydia sat motionlessly hidden from almost all angles by the bushes that surrounded her. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotion and contradicting one another and each striving to come out top. Could it be true? Could her behaviour affect Jane? Could it affect Lizzy?

Mr Bingley had never seemed to be made uncomfortable by any of her actions certainly. Her mother had her moments of course – sometimes at her words even he was taken aback – but that was all more of a laugh was it not? She hadn't done anything. Had she?

Mr Darcy had never looked favourably at her – but then, he looked down on everyone. And why should she care for his opinion in any case? After all he had done to Wickham, why did he deserve anyone's care at all? It was strange really that a man so good natured as Mr Bingley should be friends with him. And surely Mr Bingley would know to make his own decisions and not be swayed by Mr Darcy's constant disapproval?

His sisters disliked her too, of course. They only ever saw fit to pay attention to Jane and be kind to her – and who could blame them for that? It would be hard for anyone to wish Jane ill, she was sure. Jane was so sweet and kind and good to the world in general for people to even have a modicum of the jealousy for her that any other woman of her looks would garner.

But they had always ignored _her_. Lydia had thought that meant that they didn't notice what she did. But could her behaviour have offended them? Jane obviously tried so hard to gain the approval of her future sisters (for Lydia could hardly suppose that that marriage would not occur), could she be ruining that? Or at least, the combined efforts of her mother, Kitty and herself?

It all seemed so bizarre, what was wrong with the fact that she liked to laugh and dance and have fun? Who could blame her for that?

Lizzy had sometimes reproached her for her behaviour of course – but Lizzy had always been so very rigid in her views. But then, at least Lizzy could laugh and talk to people – Lydia didn't think that Mr Bingley's superior sisters could manage that.

Why should she have to change for them though? Who were they to her?

She wouldn't have minded so much if it were only for Jane – perhaps that was how she should think of it. She was sure that she could strive to be more... serious? – like Jane and Lizzy anyway – when she was surrounded by them.

She could do it – and perhaps help Kitty and her mother to act similarly – she would just remind herself that it was for Jane's sake and not for them. She didn't think she could stomach it otherwise.

But she would. What was the worst that could happen?

.

Mr Bennet was amused - or at least he chose to be.

After all, it was far easier to be amused by the peculiarity of Mr Darcy, than it was to be alarmed by the tale which he had told. He did not doubt the veracity of the man's remarks of course. Mr Darcy was not a man to be easily dismissed – and he had spoken with such a solemn seriousness that it was hard to believe anything other than the tale.

Especially when Lizzy had obviously believed him, and she had had such a strong dislike of the man before. Lizzy never had been one to change her mind quickly – in a way, Mr Bennet couldn't help but wonder how her estimation of the man had increased so soon this time. He was sure she would tell him eventually; she always did, sooner or later.

He turned his thoughts back to the man before him. Mr Darcy was a proud, serious man to be sure. It entertained Mr Bennet to no end to realise that the younger man was so deeply affected by Lizzy – why Darcy had hardly kept her eyes from her, the entire time she had been in the room. And now that she had decided that she no longer hated him –

"Mr Bennet, Sir?" Mr Bennet snapped his eyes away from the young man in his room to the servant by the door. He couldn't help but notice with some amusement how Darcy almost appeared relieved to be freed from the scrutiny. "Colonel Fitzwilliam is here as you bid."

Richard entered the room a little warily. He had still been walking with Mrs Bennet when the servant had come to fetch him – Miss Catherine had dashed off for some purpose which she hadn't adequately explained – and he still was not entirely sure what he had done to gain such a invitation.

His worries were settled somewhat as he recognised his cousin sat in the library too.

"You must be Mr Bennet, sir." The colonel greeted easily. "Having met the rest of your charming family, I'm glad to have the full set of acquaintances."

"Indeed." Mr Bennet didn't sound entirely serious as he spoke, but Richard wasn't sure if that was his manner or not. "Charming is certainly one word for my family..."

A quick glance at Darcy was necessary to check that that was, in fact, sarcasm. Richard was finding himself more and more uncomfortable the more Mr Bennet peered at him with his moderately amused features. He felt, most strangely, as though he were being torn to pieces and analysed.

"Mr Darcy has been kind enough to relate to me his worries about Mr Wickham's continued presence here in Meryton." The older gentleman's voice suddenly became more thoughtful. "He thought that you might help us come up with some method of making sure he cannot impose upon innocent families again – without ruining anyone's privacy or dignity."

They came to a good solution, if Mr Bennet could think such of a plan he had made himself. Soon enough Mr Wickham, had he obtained as many debts here as his previous behaviour would suggest, would likely find himself in debtors prison or on a ship bound away from England never to return.

Still, as they closed their business, Mr Bennet couldn't help but compare the cousins. The two were as unalike in temperaments as in looks it seemed. Colonel Fitzwilliam was full of openness and easy manners and Mr Darcy was so reserved and withdrawn.

Still, Elizabeth had given the latter such a warm smile that Mr Bennet feared for the future. Mr Darcy certainly seemed to want to take Lizzy away from him, just as much as Mr Bingley was enamoured of Jane. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness as he realised that both might leave him so soon. Still it was strange - the man was so proud.

Mr Bennet wouldn't let him hurt Lizzy. He couldn't.

"Mr Darcy." He called, as the men rose as if to leave. "A word?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam gave them a respectful nod and walked out into the corridor alone.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I..." Darcy stumbled, caught unaware by the question. What were his intentions? His heart already knew the answer even as his brain fought against it. There was no logic behind his reaction, but he couldn't help it.

"Are they perfectly honourable?" Mr Bennet had never sounded so cold before, or so serious. Darcy found himself with more reason to re-evaluate the man than ever before. Perhaps Mr Bennet did value the ridiculous slightly too much, but he was not a negligent father it seemed, nor lacking as wits as their recent discussion had proved.

"Indeed Sir." A vision of Elizabeth – Miss Elizabeth – in Pemberley flashed before his eyes. "I hope to marry her." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than he realised they were true. He hardly knew when he had begun to feel about her with such strength but the feelings were there. "However, since I doubt she would yet commit so much as to a courtship, you'll forgive me for having not yet asked for your permission."

There was a sternness to Mr Bennet that unnerved Darcy –which made him fear that he might be turned away before he even had a chance to make his suit to Elizabeth.

"And what of our family and connections?" Mr Bennet's words were sharp. "What of her dowry? Are you willing to overlook such things? And will your family?"

"Yes." Georgiana loved her already. No one else should really matter – Darcy knew he could live with their disapproval. Aunt Catherine would never forgive him for not marrying Anne, but Darcy had never had any intention of doing so anyway. Hopefully the Fitzwilliams would all welcome her as the wonder she was – if Elizabeth was to accept him anyway.

Not that he had any ability to ask her soon. She had only just stopped hating him – or, at least, he hoped she no longer hated him.

"If you hurt her, I will make you suffer for it." Mr Bennet had walked across to the door and was pulling it open; still, the threat seemed to be entirely serious. "Now, should we not return to the ladies?"

Mr Darcy could only nod mutely and follow the elder man's instruction.


	13. Chapter 13

Georgiana couldn't be surprised by how amiable Miss Mary was. The young woman had reappeared alone, soon after her brother and Miss Elizabeth had left, making some excuse for Mr Collins' absence. Mary had said that he had needed to think over some things, and Georgiana couldn't help but hope that that meant that her words had had some effect - however unlikely that seemed.

At first, Miss Mary had seemed quiet and unwilling to be friendly – Georgiana couldn't say how relieved she had been to discover that the young woman was merely shy like herself. They had moved across to the pianoforte and managed to amuse themselves quite well for the short interlude attempting to play duets - Georgiana had been fortunate enough to remember Miss Elizabeth saying something about Mary playing. Miss Bennet – Jane – had even come across to watch them. Georgiana had half expected criticism, but Jane had apologised for being so poor at playing that she could not hope to join them. Mr Bingley had soon recaptured her attention of course - although they stayed near enough that both groups could join in the others conversation, should they so wish.

Georgiana was somewhat relieved that Miss Mary realised the cruelty that would be inherent in doing so though. It was rare for an undeclared couple to have copious free time in which to talk to one another. She didn't want to intrude upon that.

Miss Elizabeth returned finally, without her brother – but Georgiana could only assume that meant that he had still had business to discuss with Mr Bennet, and chose not to be worried. Miss Catherine rushed in only a second or two later in gales of laughter – from all that Miss Elizabeth had said, Georgiana wasn't sure that that wasn't her standard state of being.

"Oh, Lizzy!" She sounded out of breath too, as though she had been rushing about. Even Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet's conversation was disturbed. "You'll never guess what has happened. Lydia was being such a bore and refusing to talk to me about it – but you'll be amused I know you will..."

The young lady flopped with startlingly little grace onto one of the chairs, her face dancing with amusement much as Miss Elizabeth's so often did. It was an odd contrast to say the least.

"Perhaps Kitty," the addressed said with far more measure. "You should tell us all what has actually happened?"

"Oh! But I saw Mr Collins and Mary in the garden talking?" She giggled once more. "And for such a long period of time – luckily Mama quite managed to miss them, but can you imagine? Mr Collins and Mary..."

Beside her, Georgiana could tell that Mary had stiffened up, and her entire face had turned away. Georgiana wished she knew what had happened – whether the lady was embarrassed or annoyed or hurt.

"Why is that so ridiculous?" It was Jane who spoke. Mr Bingley almost looked out of place, his eyes flicking almost uncomfortably from Mary to Kitty to Jane and round again. Of course, he would be in a position that he might have been able to tell what was going through Mary's mind – and more he was always attempting to be so good and kind that perhaps he was put off that he had no idea as to how he was supposed to act. "Do you not think that Mary would be able to gain the attentions of a man – if even that is what it was?"

"No of course!" Kitty became far more serious in an instant. "Mary might not be as lively as Lydia and I, but she is so clever?" Mary turned around suddenly to stare straight at her sister. Kitty seemed to suddenly spot her presence. "I mean, you know something about everything – I have never learnt to be anything – a wise man would always pick Mary over me..." Her lips turned up again, and it looked like her laughter was hardly far away. "But, Mr Collins?" The giggles poured out again as she turned to look at Elizabeth once more. "He is so ridiculous and pompous and..." She covered her mouth in an attempt to stay modest even amidst her giggles.

"He's..." Mary's voice was quiet, barely even reaching Georgiana, but Georgiana turned to attend to her anyway. "He's not... not entirely anyway." Mary had a small self deprecating smile on her face even as she spoke. "He is foolish and prone to speak on to those who would rather not hear – and he is not at all handsome as a man might be supposed to be – and more he seems entirely too comfortable in being lead by those who he thinks are his superiors..." She shook her head as she spoke, but it seemed to be almost a fond expression. "But he is not a bad man – he is clever and he does care about his parishioners – indeed, they were what we were discussing in part. He was wondering if I might have any insight into what could be done for one of his families." Mary was evidently attempting to hide her smiles and didn't mind in the least that Georgiana wasn't saying anything in return. "No one ever asks for my advice – not when there is Lizzy and Jane around."

Georgiana wished she knew something of equal magnitude to reply to her newest friend, but she struggled to find any words at all. Instead she asked if they should turn their attention back to their music, and was glad to discover that the other woman was as content to do so as she was herself.

.

Elizabeth tried not to wonder anxiously about the time that her father and Mr Darcy were taking together – after all, they had seemed to be getting along amiably when she had left them. Still she could not entirely shake the worry that something must have gone terribly wrong to keep them talking for such an extended period of time. In fact, were it not that her mother was sitting talking at her about everything that seemed to come into her mind, allowing neither herself nor Kitty any reprieve, she might have returned to check. As it was she had to comfort herself in hoping that they would not stay away for too much longer.

Her wish was eventually granted. Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam returned together with Mr Bennet following only slightly behind. Mrs Bennet was fast to greet them most effusively – Colonel Fitzwilliam in particular. Elizabeth almost felt bad that the other man had been thrown into such a situation; it seemed that that was the peril of appearing to be polite around her mother.

Perhaps Mr Darcy had been onto something of note when he had seemed so stern about her. Certainly, Mrs Bennet did not find it necessary to fawn over him.

"Was your conversation fruitful, sir?" Mr Darcy had sat near to her – and she couldn't help if that was the only topic that came to mind.

"Very much so." He smiled slightly – Elizabeth wasn't sure if she had never seen him smile before, or if she had been too blind to notice it, she hated how much she suspected that it was in fact the latter. "Although the eventual appearance of my cousin did little to limit the length of our meeting."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. The Colonel appeared to have been highly effective in managing to turn the entire conversation with her mother around, so that he was the main speaker, calling upon Mrs Bennet and Kitty equally. It was a rare skill, and Elizabeth could see that her father's attention had been entirely taken up in amusement at the same event.

"I wonder, Miss Elizabeth..." Darcy hardly knew if it was vastly improper to speak as he would, but he had to know. It all seemed so important now. "At Netherfield, I remember you remarking that you enjoyed studying the characters of other people."

Elizabeth allowed it to be so.

"And have you had any chance to map my character?"

"No – indeed you act so differently as to confuse me greatly." Elizabeth – Miss Elizabeth – sounded almost as surprised by the confession as he was. But it was not a negative thing; he had to trust in that. And since it seemed they would spend their time with the Bennets – especially considering some of the conversation he had had with Mr Bennet before his cousin had shown his face – Mr Bennet was nothing if not protective of his daughters it seemed – he had to be sure that she did not dislike him. He didn't know if he would be able to bear that. A sudden idea struck him and it was all he could do to follow it through. It could be mortifying to do so – and yet the urge was still there - the unusual optimistic hope that it would all work out well.

"Then we must do something to remedy this most serious of troubles." Mr Darcy seemed almost mischievous and that was confusing enough to Lizzy. She didn't think she had even seen a glimmer of that kind of attitude from him before. "Perhaps we should begin our acquaintance again?" Mr Darcy's voice was still low and inherently sensible, but Lizzy knew she was being teased. Mr Darcy wasn't supposed to be like that – not that she could entirely say she objected, merely that she had never seen such a facet to his character before. "Shall I be Sir Lucas? And I'll introduce us," He cleared his throat somewhat dramatically. ""Mr Darcy of Pemberley, may I introduce you Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn?"" His voice had been pushed theatrically low and it was all Lizzy could do to restrain an uncharacteristic giggle escaping. "Then I shall act as a gentleman ought and tell you that it my greatest pleasure to be introduced to you – and, were we at an assembly, I would be certain to ask you for your first dance, as it is I suppose I can only ask for that at the Ball Mr Bingley is throwing."

Elizabeth could not help but smile at his actions, but more embarrassingly she was almost positive that a blush had risen up to cover her face. What exactly the cause was she could not entirely say.

"Will you not reply to my invitation Miss Elizabeth?" He too had blushed, though Elizabeth had a suspicion that that was caused due to his embarrassment at having been so unashamedly silly. But he still perfected his face into the most solemn of expressions. "It is most cruel of you to ignore a man's poor attempts at being civil."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr Darcy, although it cannot be the first set, for Mr Collins has already claimed that." She could hardly believe that Darcy of all people would have the capacity to be livelier than herself, and yet that was what she saw. It was all she could do not to reprimand him for hiding such a side of himself for so long. But that would be highly inappropriate. "And I suppose I must also extend my pleasure at being introduced to you, or else your performance would have been all for naught."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel glad as Mr Darcy matched her own smile - a brilliant and hopeful expression.

All of a sudden, the prospect of the ball seemed far more enticing.

_This was the end of the story originally - but is no longer. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_So – I was unsure whether to leave the story where it had reached before, and finally decided that I would, but since all you lovely people seemed to think it was too abrupt (something I had worried about myself) I am going to continue it on a little to find a better ending point. :)_

The ladies of Loungbourn saw almost no one from that surprise visit until the ball – for the weather was intolerably bad. Had this awful interlude come at any other point, Lydia wasn't sure that she could have coped, even with the promise of a ball. As it was, Lydia found herself glad for the time to think and to plan.

Jane obviously cared greatly for Mr Bingley – that was made even clearer by her unusual lack of patience with the rain. For the first time that Lydia could remember she had heard her sister talk as though something might possibly have slightly upset and irritated her.

That of course only increased Lydia's resolve – and since she was not made for such quiet solemn meditation as Mary, she was eager to get her plan into action with some hilarity at least.

"Kitty!" Lydia turned to her sister speaking loudly enough that her mother couldn't help but overhear. "I have just had to best idea." Kitty turned away from her sewing with the rapidity that Lydia had come to expect. "At the Ball, why don't we act as seriously and solemnly as Lizzy and Jane do – can't you imagine how shocked all the officers will be?" Kitty looked a little puzzled but Lydia ignored the fact. Kitty would come around, she always did. "How we shall laugh when we get home."

Kitty did agree to the plan of course – and it was only then that Lydia turned to their mother – for she had no doubt that Mrs Bennet had heard every word that they had uttered and was just waiting for a point at which she could join them in the conversation.

"Mama!" Her mother turned with her typically indulgent smile. "I just realised you can't make us laugh at the ball – Lord, how that would ruin everything." Kitty giggled beside her imagining it, and Lydia couldn't help the flutter of excitement that filled her with the ruse. She couldn't wait to see the expressions of the soldiers as she curtseyed and demurely smiled, instead of making them laugh.

Mrs Bennet of course, looked largely confused, as though she couldn't imagine what she could do which would possibly make them laugh – in fact that was the question she quickly asked.

"I don't know." It was hard for Lydia to reply truly. She found so many things amusing – but she was sure most of them would be mortifying otherwise, and that was what she was trying to avoid wasn't it - for Jane, of course. "Nothing about Jane and Mr Bingley..." Because her mother was always going on about the benefits of the man, and she was sure that Lizzy would disapprove of that – Lizzy disapproved of a lot it seemed. "Or about any of us getting married..." What then was Mrs Bennet to talk of? Lydia didn't honestly know the last time she had heard her mother speak of anything else. "Or at least – not so loud that we can hear from a distance..." That was fair wasn't it? She couldn't ask for anything else.

If Mrs Bennet was thrown by such strictures she didn't show it. In fact, as Lydia left the room with no small amount of dramatic flair and Kitty returned to her sewing, Mrs Bennet couldn't help if her thoughts tended towards the contemplation of how to achieve such a thing. To be fair, she didn't think she did talk about her daughters marriages that much – admittedly she couldn't remember the last time she had had a conversation in which that didn't play a part, but a faulty memory didn't prove anything did it?

Anyway, if her daughters were going to find amusement in such a break from character, perhaps she could too – after all, when was the last time she had enjoyed a ball as she had when she was younger? She could just imagine Lady Lucas' face were she to refuse to gossip about her daughters.

Yes, it might be fun indeed.

.

Mr Bennet had to admit to a strange feeling of pride as he left the presence of Colonel Forster with Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley by his side – Colonel Fitzwilliam had remained behind to talk to the other military man further. He couldn't remember the last time that he had pushed himself to do something so helpful and good to the community as a whole. He still couldn't help but be amused by his conviction that Mr Bingley had only come in the hope that they might get to see the Miss Bennets – and it was for the sole purpose of disappointing him and Mr Darcy that Mr Bennet was determined that he wouldn't offer them such an invitation.

After all, there was something almost comical about Mr Bingley's attempts to stay positive and polite – and manage so genuinely as well – when it was evident that Mr Bingley really wished that Mr Bennet might change his mind. Had it not been for the fact that he was sure that both of the gentlemen would easily steal his daughters' time at the upcoming ball, Mr Bennet might have relented. But as it was, he was certain the extra time apart could not do them irreparable harm.

Mr Darcy had remained as solemn and serious as Mr Bennet had come to expect of him. He was an odd counterpart to the joviality of both his friend and his cousin – and yet Mr Bennet couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem irritated by Colonel Fitzwilliam's constant teasing manner. In fact, Mr Darcy bore it all with a strange sort of patience that almost bordered upon good humour.

Mr Bennet had to be grateful for that at least. Even if Mr Darcy was determined to win his Lizzy, he wouldn't make her happy in the long run were he not to value her impertinent remarks and liveliness. All in all, Mr Bennet had to admit to being quite pleased with the man – he had had his moments of being far too pushy in his attempts to get this business over with of course, but Mr Bennet had been surprised by how easily that had been sorted.

At one point, Mr Darcy had presumed that he would be the one to talk to Mr Smith – the Baker and a man Mr Bennet had known his entire life – and Mr Bennet had found it hard not to snap at the man to remember his place. Instead, Mr Bennet had said something strange and innocuous to remind the younger man of his place – and Mr Darcy had backed down with an immediate deference and an apology – that he was still trying.

Later, Mr Bennet wasn't sure that it had been all that necessary, for Mr Darcy had ended up speaking to one of the shopkeepers – one who had admitted that Mr Wickham had imposed upon his daughter somewhat – and Darcy had stepped up to apologise for not bringing his character to light sooner. And more he had spoken with such respect that it was hard to recognise him as being the same man who had gained the ire of the entirety of Meryton. In fact, Mr Darcy had been so good about it, that Mr Bennet had found it hard to even find him as humorous as Mr Bennet might have liked.

All in all, as he bid the gentlemen farewell and watched them make their sodden way back towards Netherfield, he couldn't help but feel great satisfaction that such men might be his sons-in-law. Certainly, he didn't wish to lose his daughters - especially not when they were his two most sensible girls – but perhaps he shouldn't complain if the men to whom he would lose them would continue gaining merit in his eyes as they did.

.

Almost as soon as Lydia had left the room, Lizzy silently followed her. She couldn't have helped but overhear her sister's words, and she couldn't help her confusion over the entire situation. More than anything, she wished that Jane might have been there too – Jane was always far better at talking to Lydia than Lizzy was. Lizzy knew that she had an unfortunate habit of getting drawn into awful arguments with the younger girl. The question was merely what was she supposed to do about it.

Because more than anything, she had the strongest curiosity to figure out what it was that had caused her sister to come out with such an uncharacteristic remark – after all, how long had she and Jane attempted to encourage Lydia and Kitty to behave more respectfully at such public events? Lizzy couldn't understand what could have caused such a sudden change in her approach.

"Lydia?" Lizzy spoke a little more hesitantly than was her wont, not wanting to cause any more offense than she absolutely had to. "Are you feeling well?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lydia returned with a happy smile as she continued to search through the ribbons in front of her somewhat distractedly.

"Only, I've never thought that you would choose to suggest to Mama and Kitty that you should all act more... correctly..." Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd had to be so careful about what she said, but then Lydia had always seemed to feel things so strongly; it was always unnerving when you might upset her – or irritate her – for if you did it was unlikely that she would speak to you for at least a week.

"La! Lizzy," Lydia giggled as she pulled out a ribbon. "It is just for a lark. We are not truly so serious as you – no matter what other's would like to be able to think." The last statement was said somewhat darkly, but before Lizzy had a chance to comment on it Lydia was dancing around her with another ribbon and a peculiarly thoughtful look in her eye. "It's just because we like to laugh more than you." Next thing Lizzy knew her sister had drifted back to the ribbons.

"I like to laugh just as much as you..." She protested somewhat weakly. "I just laugh at different things." She was pretty certain that Lydia wasn't listening to her at all. "But what do you mean when you talk about what others would like to think."

"Nothing." Lydia said it in such a fast, stilted manner that Elizabeth couldn't help but believe it was the opposite. "Or at least, nothing of great importance."

Lizzy felt the confusion increase even more, and she couldn't help but move to sit nearer her sister. "Can you not tell me?" The small frown which unusually marred Lydia's countenance seemed so out of place that Elizabeth found herself worrying on her little sister's behalf. "Was it something someone said?"

That seemed so odd in itself; Lydia hardly listened to anything that anyone ever said. And more, what business had they had of insulting Lydia in such a way. A sudden flash of dread flashed through her.

"Was it Mr Darcy?" She had thought since she had last seen him that she must have misjudged him before – but he had always worn a peculiarly uncomfortable expression when her family had been in attendance. Could he have decided to make her family better for them?

"Mr Darcy?" Lydia did laugh then. Fully and openly. "Lord no. Can you imagine him trying to tell me what to do? Why I'd be so angry – I'm not sure I wouldn't tell him so to his face." Lizzy smiled then – both at the image and in relief.

There was a companionable pause – an odd occurrence between those two sisters – before Lydia flopped down beside Lizzy.

"No." Lydia faced Lizzy as though to actually speak to her – Lizzy couldn't truly remember the last time such a thing had occurred. "It was his cousin."

Elizabeth found her ire returning with an incredible speed. "How dare he?" He barely knew them. Whatever his kind and open manners that was just not acceptable. How could he come into their house – uninvited no less – and be rude to her sister.

"Calm down, Lizzy." Lydia giggled again. "You get so upset by things – honestly. It wasn't anything really..."

"What did he say?" Lizzy was trying to make herself calm, but she wasn't sure how well she was managing it.

"Only that I wouldn't see Miss Bingley acting as I do – and that if I continued, it would only encourage Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley's sisters to be more distant from us." Elizabeth frowned at the logic – it was true of course, it just wasn't the kind of thing that Lizzy had ever though Lydia would have appreciated.

"But why do you care for their opinion any more than that of Colonel Fitzwilliam's?" Elizabeth didn't understand – which wasn't to say she thought it was a bad thing, only that it seemed so unlike Lydia's normal attitudes to the world.

"I don't." Lydia declared, as though that should be the most obvious thing in the world. "But he said that he wouldn't have been surprised if such actions would make them want to encourage Mr Bingley away from Jane – And we can't do that to Jane. She deserves someone like Mr Bingley even if his sisters and friends are so awful."

It was surprisingly sincere and Lizzy couldn't easily find a response. She would never have thought that Lydia could be so thoughtful and kind – to moderate her behaviour for the sake of her sister in such a way.

"Now – take this ribbon, because I am determined that it will suit you very well, and no one will be able to keep their eyes off you." Lydia had suddenly returned to her normal liveliness, and she paused at the door a gleam of humour present in her eyes. "And can you imagine Mama's nerves were you to attract someone of importance – say if Mr Darcy were to take an interest with you?"

Lydia's laugh could still be heard as she bounded down the hall, and Lizzy couldn't help but examine the item her sister had chosen for her with a great smile upon her face.

_I will add more than merely this – another chapter at least. (There will be more Lizzy and Darcy interactions, fear not :) )_


	15. Chapter 15

_Slightly shorter chapter today - and sorry for not uploading yesterday (if any of you noticed) life caught up with me slightly, but I should be back on track now. :)_

_._

The ladies of Netherfield, bore their lots with distinctly less humour.

Miss Bingley had been complaining nearly continuously about the speed at which her brother expected her to put on a ball and the necessity of the Ball in the first place. And, of course, she couldn't help but to continue insulting the society at large. In fact, Georgiana had rather begun to become jealous of the gentlemen's ability to retire to the library whenever they wished to be free of Miss Bingley's caustic words – for she didn't have the same escape and so the rants had become familiar to her.

For her own part, Georgiana couldn't help but miss her newest friends. She knew she didn't know them so well as she might like – and she only really knew Miss Elizabeth to any great degree – but that only made her more anxious for an opportunity to visit them. The fates seemed against it though, for with the weather remaining so poor she had to stay at Netherfield and simply content herself with the company of Mrs Annesley – discovering to her delight that Miss Bingley would generally ignore both of them were they together (She still couldn't help but think that such a thought was most uncharitable, but there was little she could do about it) – and of her brother and Richard.

Both of the latter had been most kind to her, and Georgiana couldn't help her own gladness at that – not that either had been anything other than kind in the entirety of her life (with the exception of their good natured teasing of course), but simply because it seemed that something had changed in her brother. He was no longer treating her as a little girl, but as though she were his equal and as though her opinions held great merit.

Georgiana still couldn't quite reconcile it with her own recent foolish judgement – it had only been last summer after all. Strangely though, it seemed that with each day she was thinking of it less and her spirits were rising. Not that she was becoming any less withdrawn in company of course – Mrs Annesley had been trying to encourage Georgiana to make conversation with Mrs Hurst or Miss Bingley about some topic of Georgiana's choosing, but Georgiana hadn't managed to pull together the courage yet.

Mrs Annesley had even asked her if she wanted to take part in the ball which was to be held – and for a moment, she had been truly tempted. After all, it was a private ball and her brother and the Miss Bennets would all be there – so surely nothing too terrible could happen. (In fact Georgiana had exchanged a couple of notes with Miss Elizabeth over their separation – nothing of much importance, but an inquiry about her attendance of the ball had occurred. That had been the initial cause of the conversation with her companion.)

The trouble was simply that Miss Bingley had overheard their discussion and had immediately begun to offer her services to Georgiana in the loudest and most patronising way she could. Georgiana had known it had only been to gain her brother's attention – which Miss Bingley had achieved most wondrously – but still the entire idea had filled her with dread and Georgiana had made her intention of not taking part clear before she truly knew what she was doing.

At least she had been invited to visit the Bennets the day after the ball – Miss Elizabeth had claimed that they wanted her to at least have a full account of what had occurred if she couldn't attend. According to her, Georgiana's brother and cousin would be unlikely to describe the evening in the detail that Georgie would like.

And so the ball crept closer and closer, until even Miss Bingley couldn't hide her satisfaction at the plans and the situation. Georgiana could still not quite shake the feeling that Miss Bingley was making such a thing of the event because she thought her skills would appeal to Georgiana's brother.

It seemed odd really. But what was Georgiana supposed to do about it?

Much to the disappointment of all of the Bennet Ladies, they weren't able to reach the ball at such an early hour as they might have wished – but that did little to reduce the warmth of their welcome. Mr Bingley seemed so pleased to see the eldest Miss Bennet that he scarcely said a word to anyone else – luckily, for once, Mr Darcy seemed to be able to face a public meeting without his normal stern demeanour – or at least it was greatly reduced

That meant that he managed to make some greeting – if very formal – to the assembled family, before he offered to lead Elizabeth and Mary through to the other room. Both agreed easily leaving Mr Collins, their parents and their younger sisters to find their own way. After all, Jane could hardly be counted for she was already deep in conversation with Mr Bingley.

The peculiar absence of Miss Bingley on their arrival may have been noted by some of the party, but none chose to dwell on it and instead thought of happier things.

Mary quickly left her pair of companions – whether it was her intent to abandon her sister with Mr Darcy no one would ever know, for she would have never thought to admit to such a thing, even had such nefarious plans crossed her mind.

Nonetheless a moment of silence lingered between the pair – for some reason though, Elizabeth couldn't find it as strained as she would normally do in his presence. That seemed like far too weighty a consideration for a ball though, and Elizabeth was quick to refocus her attention on anything at all – other than the strange friendship she might have developed with Mr Darcy.

"Tell me Mr Darcy," She spoke with a similar tone that Miss Bingley often employed, somewhat deliberately – Elizabeth could see the exact moment that Mr Darcy realised what she was doing. The moment that he realised that she was teasing him, and his eyes lit up. "Are we going to stand in silence all night or do you plan to continue entertaining me with your impressions?"

"Oh, silence most definitely." Mr Darcy said it so seriously that Elizabeth was almost worried about what she could have done to offend the gentleman, before he glanced at her and she noticed a slight twitch to his lips he was attempting to hide and the laughter dancing in his eyes. It was strange – two weeks ago, she wouldn't have believed that such a thing could ever occur. "After all, how could my impressions ever match up to yours? I wouldn't dare to attempt to delight you with such an inferior production."

"Flattery and sarcasm, sir?" Elizabeth couldn't quite hide her own smile – she didn't have Mr Darcy's skill at that it seemed – for she was too delighted at his ability to tease. It was a characteristic she would never have expected from him, and it was still taking her time to adjust to it. "You leave me quite lost for words..."

"Well that would help us to stand in silence." Mr Darcy observed dryly, turning back to look at the crowds. Elizabeth was surprised by the sudden alarm that flashed through her. Was he truly going to ignore her all evening? Why did that even upset her? She was too busy worrying that to even notice as he turned back, and so she was shocked by his voice again. "In truth," He hesitated almost shyly. "I suppose I must ask permission to charm you with my own personality?" The words sounded disinterested – and Elizabeth might have believed that, had it not been for the fact that his eyes were shifting about almost awkwardly, even as his body moved back into its haughty stance.

She felt her smile return and was on the verge of replying when her eyes caught onto something beyond Mr Darcy – something she really should have noticed before.

"All the militia are here?" She couldn't imagine how dim-witted she sounded. But still there was nothing she could do. There were so many redcoats walking around – how could she be happy when her sisters were to be exposed to such men? Mr Darcy agreed with a slight frown of confusion. "Even..."

"Lizzy!" Charlotte Lucas' familiar voice broke through her inquiry, even as Mr Darcy's face lit up in understanding. Lizzy turned to her friend somewhat reluctantly. Charlotte looked confused for a moment by her friend's hesitant reply before she really noticed Mr Darcy's presence. She gave the man a polite curtsey.

He, in turn, gave a very stiff bow and didn't say a word. Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to be displeased or sympathetic – she opted to attempt to not feel anything about it at all. But in that it seemed she was unsuccessful.

"You needn't worry Miss Elizabeth." He said turning his attention back to her. "It is sorted – but that is not a conversation for a ballroom."

His words were stern still – but Elizabeth could only hope that he intended to elaborate at some point. She didn't dare to ask though, not when she could see Charlotte standing there, her eyes already lit up with curiosity and Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with much more conversation with Mr Darcy without causing her friend to be unbearable.

"But I should leave. I daren't interrupt your time together." Darcy seemed suddenly so reserved and proud. Elizabeth knew that it must be discomfort – or at least she hoped it must be. But she still wasn't sure she was glad about it. Would he not even try to be agreeable? Perhaps something in her expression gave away her thoughts, for he then turned back to her friend. "Miss Lucas, may I be honoured with the first dance?"

Charlotte agreed speedily in a somewhat distracted manner. And Mr Darcy quickly left.

Elizabeth tried not to examine the pang of disappointment at that event.

"Lizzy?" Charlotte's voice showed every inch of her curiosity. Lizzy knew she wouldn't get away from her friend without a considerable discussion taking place. "First of all, why did Mr Darcy ask me for the first dance?"

Lizzy couldn't hold in her laugh at that – it was a natural sound, she hadn't realised how near she had been to laughing until she did. But she was so relieved by her sensible friend. After all, that was a question which she could actually answer with ease, and such a ridiculous query, filled with so much implication that it would do Mrs Bennet proud.

Her good humour still remained as Mr Collins came to take her away for her first dance, and somehow, despite his awkwardness and clumsiness and all the other embarrassment that the set might have caused her, she couldn't quite lose that happiness.

_More Netherfield Ball next chapter - after all we can't have nothing but happiness all the time. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_So, I think scared some of you with my predictions of it not all being happy – I mean, not happy does not inherently mean desperately unhappy. But, well, spoilers :)_

_._

Lydia, unlike her elder sisters, had no gentlemen to distract her from Miss Bingley's rudeness and quite without thinking about it, she found herself scanning the many faces they passed to find the offending hostess while only half attending to her sister's quietly spoken awe about the beauty of the arrangements and the great many pleasant faces they could encounter.

Luckily Kitty seemed content enough to do so – quietly and demurely of course, which oddly gave her a strange grace much like Jane's – that she barely noticed as Lydia carefully wound their way towards the woman who had offended against her sister. After all, what was the point of them being the epitomes of female excellence were Mr Bingley's sisters and Mr Darcy not around to observe it?

"Miss Bingley!" She greeted as soon as they were near enough that such a greeting would not draw undue attention to them. "And Mrs Hurst!" She dropped a very neat curtsey pulling a very warm – and very fake, although she hoped that wasn't obvious – smile at the pair. "I fear we must have missed you when we arrived."

Miss Bingley made some appropriate response very curtly and with an undisguised sneering expression. Evidently she felt that they had no right to approach her.

"Indeed, and you have surpassed yourself Miss Bingley." Kitty remarked in the soft voice which she had decided was acceptable for them to appear ladylike. Kitty had said that it was actually fairly easy to speak as such – as long as she endeavoured not to become too excited. "For the room looks utterly magnificent! And it is going to be such a success – I can tell already."

Kitty's sweetness – a characteristic she normally hid under her giggling – had Miss Bingley smiling slightly. Lydia was hardly surprised. After all, Miss Bingley seemed to be the kind of woman who would thrive under constant adoration.

"It is so wonderful that you have managed to find so many amiable people Miss Bingley – I suppose it is unsurprising considering your brother's disposition. Mr Bingley must draw out all the people with characters so similar to his own." Lydia continued to smile, not sure whether to hope that Miss Bingley would notice that Lydia had left the subtle implication that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst did not have the similar characteristics.

"It is not hard to find amiable people." Miss Bingley said stiffly – almost sneeringly. Lydia was tall for her age and yet Miss Bingley was still managing to look down on her admirably. "It is one of the most common accomplishments. Although, I suppose it cannot be helped if it is your _greatest_ achievement." Her words were pointed and harsh and Lydia had to take a deep breath to stop herself saying something she would regret. Maybe she shouldn't have come to talk to the superior sisters. Perhaps she should have known better.

"If it is such a common accomplishment, Miss Bingley," Lydia found her words were more pointed than she had intended – but it was not too far from how she imagined Lizzy might have responded, so it had to be acceptable. "I wonder that _some_ people find it difficult to manage."

Miss Bingley's jaw fell fractionally but she wasn't able to utter a reply. A fortunate occurrence truly for Lydia could see that the other woman was beginning to look murderous.

"Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia!" Colonel Fitzwilliam's booming voice sounded from nearby and the pair of Bennet girls turned and curtseyed quickly. "I didn't realise that you had arrived."

"I didn't realise that you were acquainted with the Bennets, Colonel." Miss Bingley said coolly, a muscle ticking in her jaw.

"My cousins were kind enough to introduce me last week." He replied with a broad smile. "They are a most charming family, are they not?"

Kitty was quick enough to thank him for such a generous comment before Miss Bingley had a chance to reply.

"Perhaps the pair of you would be kind enough to spare dances for me?" He continued, blithely ignoring Miss Bingley's distaste. "Miss Catherine, may I importune you for the first set?"

Kitty happily agreed – of course, she wouldn't dare act otherwise – both of them had intended to dance every set. Only Mary ever sat down for the entire evening at balls.

As the Colonel moved away, Miss Bingley seemed to find her tongue once more.

"I suppose you must be congratulating yourselves on having gained his good opinion." Her words were sneering. "After all, you do seem to dote on officers so much."

"Oh!" Lydia smiled even more sweetly than Miss Bingley. Kitty must have seen the sense in refraining from speaking once Lydia had begun, for she remained silence. "Do you think we have gained it?" She beamed at Kitty, who actually seemed to be struggling to decide what expression it was most acceptable for her to bear. "Well, I suppose _that_ is the advantage of being amiable." She curtseyed and left, trying to stop her face from contorting distastefully or worse from tears welling up.

How dare she? What right had Miss Bingley to hate them so? Everyone liked Kitty and her, everyone – well, maybe some found them a little irritating and forthright but...

To be so rude?

And they were supposed to be the ones lacking in manners? Well, Lydia could show them.

She could be five times the lady that Miss Bingley was.

"Oh look!" Kitty exclaimed, before moderating her tone again. "It's Maria Lucas!"

That event did little to permanently upset them though. They paid their dues to Maria, who was quick to bemoan the fact that they were allowed to dance every set – an honour not afforded to her, since her sister was still unmarried. Lydia had always been glad that her parents had not been so focussed on such a strict form of propriety.

Kitty was soon claimed by Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lydia was asked to dance – rather hesitantly – by Denny. He seemed most thrown by her lack of uninhibited exuberance. That would have been enough to raise Lydia's spirits in itself, even had she not had the next half hour to watch him carefully trying to engage her in conversation, clearly not entirely believing her when she told him that he had done nothing wrong and she was in no way upset with him.

.

Elizabeth's evening was still passing far more pleasantly. No sooner had the dance ended than Mr Darcy had returned Charlotte to her, and had gone to fetch them refreshments. More they were left free of Mr Collins; Mary had ended up intercepting him and was introducing him to a new acquaintance - Mr Goulding, Elizabeth believed - since he had asked Mary for the first dance. Mr Goulding had only recently returned to the country and, since he had been acquainted to the Bennet girls in their youths, must have felt like she was an unintimidating person to ask to dance.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be pleased by the fact though. Mary was slowly being encouraged into showing the lovely person she was to those around her, and it was a brilliant thing to be able to observe, even without Lizzy's bias that it was her sister who was finding herself a better and happier life.

The dancing recommenced with a content silence between Mr Darcy and Lizzy, which was broken only by her genuine smiles and his smiling eyes – which in turn had Elizabeth making a mental challenge to have him smile freely at least once in the time they were forced together. They had of course had conversation before the dance had commenced – although that had been the polite sort including Charlotte, Mr Bingley and Jane, instead of just themselves.

Mr Bingley was now actually dancing with Charlotte – although his attention seemed to be entirely focused on Jane. Lizzy couldn't help but be amused by that sight, even as she felt sorry for Charlotte. Somehow though, she felt that her friend had known what she was getting into even as she accepted Mr Bingley's offer of a dance.

"We can't stand in silence for the entire set, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy suddenly instructed stumbling ever so slightly over her name. Elizabeth felt the immediate urge to tease him about the obvious solution of him doing more impressions as she had earlier, but he continued too swiftly. "After all, that will only have people believing that I am even more arrogant, conceited and self assured."

"I don't think anyone would think that of you." Elizabeth said, struggling to contain her own smile. He was shy and overly reserved it was true – but he was humble and unassuming – how else would he have managed to announce his own troubles to others, simply to help them? And perhaps he was a little proud – but the way Georgiana spoke of him and of Pemberley, perhaps he had a right to be. "At least, no one who knew you."

Perhaps she hadn't always thought that of him – but she had been far too prejudiced and hadn't let herself wait to know him before she had tried to make an opinion. She had to hope she wouldn't do the same again.

Her words had one of her desired effects though – not though she had intended it as such per say – for she had elicited a rare smile from him. More, it had such a strange look to it that she suddenly felt quite shy – an unusual feeling for her. She quickly searched for something witty to say.

"Anyway, you've already saved yourself from that, for I saw you talking to Charlotte when you danced with her."

"So you were watching us dance?" Mr Darcy inquired when they next met a moment later. Elizabeth blushed, but couldn't reply immediately for the dance parted them again.

"It seemed safer than paying too much attention to Mr Collins." She returned somewhat archly. As a pair they glanced down the line to where Jane and that gentleman were dancing, just in time to see him misstep and collide with another lady. Luckily Jane's attention was too focussed on a different gentleman, so she could not truly attend to the event or feel the mortification it would otherwise cause.

Mr Darcy met her eye with a bemused expression, but was too polite to comment on her cousin's lack of grace.

"If we must discuss dancing partners," he said, pulling her thoughts out of happy imaginings of the future. "Perhaps we should wonder at my cousin, dancing with Miss Lydia."

Elizabeth took another glance to spot the pair. It was true, Lydia was dancing with less of her normal exuberance – which, luckily, wasn't to say she didn't appear to be enjoying herself – and carrying out an intermittent conversation with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"I am surprised," She allowed. "Because if I were my sister, I wouldn't think very highly of your cousin at all."

"On what count?" Fortunately he seemed more curious than offended, which gave Elizabeth the courage to elaborate.

"He was very... ungallant..." She hesitated about the word choice. She didn't want to ruin her camaraderie with Mr Darcy – but neither was it in her nature to be untruthful. "To the point of being somewhat rude..."

Darcy began to frown. Elizabeth had the strangest urge to just make the face go away – she almost wished that she had known better to begin the conversation at all.

"That doesn't seem like him at all." His features lightened somewhat, as though he was remembering some amusing past. "He is generally considered the better mannered of us – or at least the more personable." He paused, and his tone became more serious. "What has he done?"

"Do you not know?" Elizabeth couldn't quite restrain a flutter of hope that came with those words. She wanted to believe that he knew her family better than that now – but she could understand why he might not. He had never exactly seemed comfortable around most of her family – but he had never exactly seemed comfortable around most people.

His puzzled expression was answer enough.

"He told Lydia that she needed to be more ladylike." She knew that there had been more subtlety to it than that, but she couldn't find any better way to say it at first. And anyway, her words had been quiet while they had been near to each other. She didn't want to speak loudly enough that any of the gossips in Meryton could hear and amplify her words. That would do no good to anyone at all.

Darcy on his behalf had gained a furious scowl.

"He did what?!"

For some reason his reason both anger both pleased and saddened her. She was glad that he saw it the way she had, but she didn't want his poor mood to ruin the remainder of their set.

"She said it wasn't so bad – that he was quite kind about it." Lizzy couldn't quite meet his eye. "But the implication was strongly there – and she has evidently thought a lot on it."

Darcy gave a single nod. His face still holding a fixed frown. Elizabeth searched for an inoffensive topic to bring back his light-hearted mood, but her mind came up blank.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it." Her words sounded far more apologetic than she usually did but she wasn't sure why.

"No." His frown lifted and a hint of a smile took its place. "I'm glad you did." His words sounded genuine and Elizabeth unconsciously relaxed. The dance parted them again, and when they were back together, he quickly brought up an inoffensive topic – something acceptable and common. They quickly fell back into their normal conversation, accidentally discussing literature in the middle of a crowded ballroom.

.

_So I thought this chapter might end the Netherfield Ball, but it seems it is not to be. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, feel free to leave reviews. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Darcy excused himself almost as soon as their dance had ended, an image of Elizabeth's displeased face stuck in his head. Perhaps Elizabeth - Miss Elizabeth - had not told him all the details of what had occurred between Colonel Fitzwilliam and her sister, but Darcy was sure he could get his cousin to explain just as easily.

He didn't want to ruin her mood any further by discussing his cousin's uncommon incivility. Not until he knew something more of the situation.

His cousin must have had some idea of Darcy's mood for he was smiling placatingly before Darcy had even reached him.

"To what do I owe the honour of dragging you away from your Miss Elizabeth?" His teasing words had only little of the effect he had obviously wanted. But they did still bring some softness to Darcy's otherwise intimidating feature.

"She's not my Miss Elizabeth." He responded far more quietly, allowing himself a glance back in her direction, not realising that he automatically smiled as he did so. Still, for someone who had been criticising someone else's manners, Colonel Fitzwilliam certainly wasn't displaying his own sense of propriety perfectly. Darcy didn't want suppositions of Elizabeth and him be bandied around as gossip.

He didn't want her to be accidentally entrapped into having to marry him against her own will - not that that would be likely of course. The people here were not so malicious as the society mamas that town provided.

Richard simply raised an eyebrow somewhat doubtfully, as though he were amused by the proclamation. "Nonetheless, Darcy. My question still remains."

Darcy searched for a way to bring the topic about inoffensively, but struggled somewhat. "What did you say to Miss Lydia Bennet?" He realised that the blunt question was the only way he could approach the problem. His cousin's confused expression reminded him of the necessity of a little more clarification. "When we visited them last week I mean."

Richards face creased into a frown as he obviously considered his reply. "I suggested that she could show more propriety in public – nothing else really. Why?" The words were muttered quietly enough that even Darcy struggled to make them out. Nonetheless Darcy began to move to a more private space, letting his cousin follow him.

Darcy waited until the door to Netherfield's library shut behind him before he replied. "Can you not see how impolite such a gesture is? How hurtful it could be?" Darcy could only imagine Georgiana's face if such a thing had been said to her. Perhaps Lydia Bennet was not so very like his own sister, but the same feelings could still be felt couldn't they?

"I was kind about it." His cousin protested firmly. Darcy didn't fight with Richard often – he didn't want to start now.

"I'm sure you were." The words were honest on Darcy's part, and he could see the immediate effect they had on his cousin. "But don't you remember how Georgiana reacts every time she is exposed to Aunt Catherine. And she is family – so the blow should surely be less."

Georgiana was one of the few people that their Aunt actually endeavoured to be nice too – instead of simply commanding her about. And still, her very muted comments and criticisms had always been enough to seriously dampen Georgie's spirits.

Richard sighed, thoughtfully. "I was nowhere near as offensive as Aunt Catherine." It was merely a statement; Richard wasn't even trying to make it a defence. "And I meant well."

Darcy nodded. He couldn't imagine any reason for his cousin to have acted if he hadn't justified it with that. The Colonel was, and had always been, a good man.

"To be honest, I was half expecting you to take yourself away from them – considering your descriptions of their behaviour."

It was a frank statement, and parts of it echoed in some of Darcy's own thoughts from so short a time ago. He had considered leaving for that reason only a week or two ago – now he didn't think he would be able to leave unless Elizabeth told him that he would never have a chance with her. And maybe not even then.

"After all," Richard continued, not noticing that Darcy was lost in his own thoughts. "You have done the same for Bingley over less – I was almost wondering if you wanted me to persuade you to leave her." Darcy's brain cleared at that.

He had separated Bingley from unfortunate affections before – but that had always been because the ladies had only been after his money, and hadn't seemed to care for Charles himself at all. He would never think of taking him away from Miss Bennet – not when they were so suited to each other.

"I daresay," Richard smiled somewhat teasingly. "It is what you would have done for me."

Darcy didn't think so. It couldn't be true could it?

But of course, if Richard had written to him to tell him of such a situation – if the family had been the same – how else would he have reacted?

The fact that he couldn't answer himself scared him more than almost anything.

"But I am sorry if I did upset them..." Darcy could hardly attend to Richard's conversation, even though he willingly followed him back into the crowds of the ball. How could he have ever thought to cause other people pain in that way? What sort of gentleman did that make him?

.

Richard had left his cousin to his musings – for he could see that something he had said had had some kind of effect on Darcy, but what and why wasn't immediately clear to him. More, trying to understand the other man's moods had always been somewhat tricky, and he was sure there were numerous better ways to spend his time.

It was for that purpose that he had headed towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her friend. He had realised that it was likely that they already had partners as they were just about to line up for the dances, but he could still hope.

After all, if Darcy was so concerned, that could only mean that Miss Elizabeth was concerned. And if Richard had accidentally wounded her, he meant to apologise. After all, he shared Georgiana's belief that that Miss Bennet might shortly become Mrs Darcy.

It transpired however that she was already about to dance with Mr Bingley and so instead he found himself asking her friend to dance. Miss Lucas seemed almost surprised to be asked – something that Richard found odd, for, although perhaps she didn't have the angelic looks of Miss Bennet, she was still pretty, in her own way. Richard would have expected her to have been begged to dance just as much as Miss Elizabeth.

Their conversation was polite and easy – if very different to the one that the Colonel had had the dance before with Miss Lydia. The younger girl had been making a point of being so very polite that the Colonel had almost felt that she had been making fun of him – although he had had nothing to justify that notion.

Miss Lucas on the other hand could simply hold up conversation in the way that only those who are truly intelligent and well informed could. Her conversation was indeed far better than almost anyone that Richard had met in town, and he found his previous admiration of her only growing.

"Colonel," She said suddenly, after they had had a short gap in their conversation. "May I ask something quite forward?"

Richard agreed, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"What did you do to discompose Mr Darcy so?" Colonel Fitzwilliam was so surprised by the question that he neglected to answer for a moment or two. "I mean, you had less than five minutes in conversation – so it is quite an achievement."

"Why do you ask?" Richard had meant his return to come out with far more of a teasing element than he had managed.

"I suppose it is Elizabeth's fault – in many ways." The colonel waited for her to elaborate, barely giving Miss Lucas the benefit of changing his own expression beyond lifting a single eyebrow. "Firstly, because she is always disposed to be slightly too impertinent, but secondly, and somewhat more importantly, because I would like to follow her lead and sketch the character of a man who seems to have a great interest in her."

"That is very loyal." He hadn't meant to make the remark out loud. But he was glad he had, for it meant he discovered that the demure Miss Lucas could blush – even if it was only a slight change in her appearance. "But it was nothing of consequence, I assure you."

"I don't think that I am that loyal – after all, Lizzy is far more so." Miss Lucas smiled at the thought of her friend. "She has always had this terrible habit of forming grudges against people who hurt her friends and holding onto them even when the injured party has moved on – I've always thought that is loyal. If very impractical."

Richard couldn't help but consider how similar that would make her to Darcy – Darcy was rarely angered by people's misconduct to himself, but the moment they threatened Georgie, Bingley or even Richard himself, he became utterly unreasonable.

"I don't think being sensible in such situations is such a bad thing, Miss Lucas." He offered, hoping to get her back into good cheer. "It is certainly helps mere mortals understand what they have done wrong." Because her words did explain a lot – now he only needed to get the youngest Miss Bennet to persuade Miss Elizabeth not to hate him.

He liked Pemberley too much to risk staying permanently out of favour with the woman who had gained his cousin's attentions.

.

Lydia most uncommonly found herself alone in the heart of a ball. Of course, she was sure that she could find herself company if she so chose – but for once, she wasn't sure if she minded being left alone.

She had had dances for every set – and there was something strange about the way that the men were acting around her, that she couldn't quite get her mind around. It was almost as though they were treating her – more kindly?

But that didn't make any sense, because no one had ever been unkind before.

The trouble was that the distinction was almost impossible to make – but she could feel that it was there. And more, she wasn't sure if she minded that the gentlemen were acting differently.

After all, Mr Goulding – who wasn't an officer so she wouldn't have even considered dancing with him before she had decided to try to be more respectable – had asked her to dance. He hadn't known her for years – Lydia couldn't remember exactly when it must have been that he had left, but she felt sure he was a year or two older than Jane, so it could have been a good long while – and, he must have thought that this demureness - or her version of it - was how she acted all the time.

He must have believed that she really was as dignified and polite as Lizzy and Jane.

And he was so attentive – he had been surprised that she was no long the little rascal she had used to be. He must have last known her when she was young enough that she had still been deliberately losing ribbons every time she had accidentally damaged her clothes – that had been a brilliant ruse, if Lydia could say so of something of her own creation, for her tears over the lost ribbons had always distracted her mother enough that Mrs Bennet had never thought to ask why Lydia's petticoats were stained with mud.

It had allowed Lydia and Kitty to run around the fields as they would – or at least until they became mature enough to realise that that was not half so interesting or funny as talking to other people.

The worst thing was, from Lydia's point of view at any rate, that when Mr Goulding next met them, if she wasn't still ladylike, he would realise how she had deceived him and think that she was even more childish than he probably already did.

For some reason the thought of his reaction to that didn't amuse her as much as she wanted it to.

Anyway, it was fun, she had discovered, to be able to tease people and to be more subtle about things. It was more of a challenge to get people to laugh and smile when she couldn't be as exuberant as she normally was. And it had been unbearably amusing when she had been in conversations with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Collins and watching them squirm to find ways to continue a conversation with her when she was being so very polite.

Lydia suddenly caught sight of Kitty again, and she found her smile returning as she quickly hurried across to talk to her sister. She had barely seen Kitty at all – Kitty had been almost constantly surrounded by admirers once Lydia hadn't been there. They were all attracted by her sweet and welcoming smile and the fact that she did look particularly pretty today.

Perhaps that was a disadvantage of them being too polite – they couldn't get the less pleasant gentlemen to leave them alone so easily.

It was strange though, that that was the only advantage to her normal behaviour that Lydia could think of. But she was sure it was just the noise of the ball. She'd remember some other ones soon no doubt.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the delay. I should be able to get back on track now (hopefully). Hope you like it._

Mrs Bennet turned to her daughter – for she had noticed Lizzy's arrival at supper even as she had been trying to back out of the conversation she was in. It was difficult though – for Mrs Bennet didn't want to appear rude, and she been trying to be friendly when she had asked Mrs Goulding about her son – but after hearing about his many virtues, followed closely by the prospects of the Miss Gouldings, Mrs Bennet was ready for a more interesting conversation.

She might have also had a stray thought about whether that was how everyone else perceived speaking to her – but it seemed far too contemplative for a lively event like a ball. Her attention was quickly occupied though by the other company that her daughter had unwittingly brought. For across from them sat Mary and Mr Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam was heading towards his cousin with such a single minded purpose that Mrs Bennet was almost positive that he would join them too.

Mrs Bennet smiled at Mary happily, searching for a topic of conversation – for she didn't want to distract her other daughter from the attention that she and Mr Darcy appeared to be showering upon each other, even if both were doing so in such a way that it seemed unlikely that they realised the other was doing the same.

It was almost unfortunate really that it would be at this ball – when she had promised Lydia (and herself) not to talk about her daughter's potential suitors – that Mr Darcy should decide to show such a marked interest in Lizzy. Why, even Lady Lucas had mentioned it – in between crowing about the fact that Charlotte had danced the first three dances with the three most influential men in the room.

Lady Lucas had made it very clear that she thought Charlotte was far better off without having to resort to the attentions of Mr Collins to fill up her dances. Mrs Bennet had borne that comment in silence of course; she hadn't wanted to cause a scene as she might have done in her youth. Still it had made it that much harder when she couldn't reply to the other woman with a similar tone – when she couldn't retort something about the fact that Charlotte was not on the verge of marrying a wealthy and immensely amiable young man.

"Georgiana is well." The Colonel said softly as he took a seat beside Mr Darcy. Mrs Bennet wouldn't have understood him at all had she not been looking directly at him as he spoke.

Mr Darcy for his part smiled ever so slightly and nodded.

"It is a shame that Miss Darcy couldn't join us this evening." She remarked conversationally, making an effort to not draw the attention of anyone outside the immediate party. Neither Mr Darcy nor Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed as though they were the type of people who liked to share their private concerns. "She seemed like a lovely girl."

Miss Darcy had won Mrs Bennet's approval by her evident desire to be friends with Mrs Bennet's daughters. Mrs Bennet had always found herself predisposed to like those who liked her daughters, an unremarkable fact in the scheme of things, but it was also helping her soften her opinion towards Mr Darcy. After all, no matter what he might have said at the Meryton Assembly – and Mrs Bennet still had not entirely forgiven him for that – he had obviously changed his mind now. No man would gaze for so long upon someone who they merely thought was "tolerable enough".

"I do not think she wished to attend Mama." Elizabeth's voice was soft beside her, and it took Mrs Bennet a moment to recollect what her daughter was speaking of. "She is far more shy than Lydia even if she is older."

Mrs Bennet nodded understandingly at that. "I wasn't suggesting she should be pushed into company if she wasn't happy to..." After all, Mrs Bennet had done that to Mary, hoping that that would help her middle daughter to open up and take pleasure in socialising. "It is merely a pity we could not spend time with her."

Mary, of course, had always been too like her father when it came to company. Mrs Bennet sometimes wondered if she had made things worse for her by trying to get her to interact with people. She had asked Mr Bennet about it at first, but he had never been much help – he had claimed that he couldn't understand girls at all, so hadn't thought his opinion should matter.

At least Mary seemed to be becoming more comfortable now – after all, she had danced more dances than she had sat down, hadn't she? For Mary that was almost unheard of.

"So Colonel does our society meet with your approval?" Mrs Bennet asked when a lull fell on the group. The word going around was that the Colonel was the son of an earl – if that were true, and the gossip had a habit of being so in such cases, then that would mean he had to be accustomed to far more sophisticated gatherings then they could offer here.

Colonel Fitzwilliam agreed that it did.

Mr Darcy and Mary and Elizabeth had fallen into an independent conversation and so Mrs Bennet decided to amuse Colonel Fitzwilliam on her own. Mary was quiet enough that Lizzy might be able to have some semblance of a private conversation with her gentleman that way.

"Have you been introduced with everyone you wished, sir?" Mrs Bennet wasn't sure how to make conversation in a way which didn't try to gain attention. She couldn't quite remember how to speak so that it wasn't easy for anyone at all to hear what she was saying. She had started doing _that_ years ago, because it had amused her husband – and herself to a certain extent – but now it seemed strange to do anything else.

Colonel Fitzwilliam for his part smiled happily and agreed once more. "Everyone is certainly very welcoming and kind."

"Well, I am glad you approve." Mrs Bennet couldn't tell how sincere he was; his cheerfulness hid all signs of his true thoughts in a way that Mr Bingley's did not. "Certainly I am very partial to the company here. But I do admit to being a little biased."

Or at least she was partial to most of the company here, her eyes flicked across to where Mrs Lockwood was sitting gossiping away. Normally she wouldn't let the woman bother her, but normally, of course, Mrs Lockwood didn't make comments which were insulting outright. Today, she had been unusually cruel by Mary and it was just one step too far.

Mrs Bennet had acted somewhat impulsively there – and she still doubted whether or not that had been a good idea. She supposed only time would tell.

Somehow though she managed to create an easy enough conversation with Colonel Fitzwilliam, and that kept them amused throughout most of the meal. In fact, Mrs Bennet was fairly certain that she was going to do without any attention at all from either of her daughters or Mr Darcy, until the topic of Charlotte Lucas came up.

"She's a lovely girl of course – and has always been a great friend to my daughters – especially to Lizzy." Mrs Bennet slowly realised that Lizzy was looking at her somewhat curiously. Still, she couldn't do much about it – most of the time she didn't have a single idea about what was passing through Lizzy's brain so it was hardly worth worrying over unduly. "Even if she has always been a bit..."

Mr Darcy's eyes were focussed upon her too. Mrs Bennet honestly couldn't comprehend why. What was it that there were so concerned about her doing?

"Well," It was hard to find a good word for it really. "Weak willed I suppose." Lizzy breathed out audibly. Mrs Bennet tried to imagine what her daughter had been expecting her to say, but her mind came up blank. "She's always seemed so sensible – but the moment Lizzy got a foolish notion in her head, she managed to get Miss Lucas to follow along and join in just the same."

She couldn't help her smile at the thought of that.

Lizzy had always been so headstrong and just on the foolish side of thoughtless.

She had driven them mad with her antics.

"Yes, when they were younger, Lizzy used to drag Charlotte into all sorts of trouble. Lady Lucas used to complain about it constantly." Mrs Bennet found the attention she was being given odd. Most of the time, people almost seemed to be listening only so much so as to figure out how they could best speak of what they wished to discuss. The pair of gentlemen and her daughters seemed to actually be interested in what she was saying – Mrs Bennet couldn't regret that that made her words flow more and more easily. "You might have thought that the influence would work the other way but..." She couldn't help but smile at the memories. "When Lizzy was less than 6 years old – So Charlotte Lucas must have been a clear 13 or so – we discovered them charging through the woods waving sticks around as though they were swords. Worse, of course, was the fact that they were doing this in some breeches that they had "borrowed" from the Lucas'."

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Darcy had both gained smiles – the former's more obvious than Mr Darcy's, but Mrs Bennet was beginning to notice how the latter did show his emotions quite clearly – if you knew what to look for.

Elizabeth for her part had blushed a bright red and, as Mrs Bennet had expected, looked ready to defend herself. "I think that Charlotte said that we would tear our skirts otherwise – I think it seemed more logical that way..."

"Of course it did." Mrs Bennet was still amused by the situation all this time later – when it had happened she had been a little worried of course, but that had been only natural. "Charlotte has always been quite sensible and always thought things through before she acted. She wouldn't be so rash as to tear one of her new gowns." The Colonel chuckled a little at that, his eyes searching out for Miss Lucas, even as Mrs Bennet continued. "Of course, we quite forbid them to continue with this game – they claimed they were being pirates as I remember it – since they had managed to get scratches all over their hands, and it wasn't entirely dignified."

Mrs Bennet had been quite worried about it really. Lizzy had always seemed entirely too prone to doing things that got her in danger.

"And then a week later we discovered them once more after Lizzy twisted her ankle falling out of a tree. We quite despaired of her. And she would be sent to stay inside sitting quietly with Mr Bennet, but I daresay that only gave her more ideas of methods to make mischief. It was quite a trial for my nerves." Mrs Bennet was quite amazed by how much Elizabeth could blush – her daughter was normally far better at hiding her own expressions. It was quite curious really. "In fact, I don't think that Lizzy stopped being reckless until she got thrown by our stallion when she was ten." Lizzy had only just started riding then – she and Jane had had lessons together, and Elizabeth had been skilled at it. That had almost certainly been why she had woken up early one morning and attempted to ride the stallion bareback.

"I hope you were not too seriously injured, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Not much more than my pride..." Lizzy was obviously trying to get the conversation away from her childhood antics, and Mrs Bennet supposed she should possibly relent to her daughters wishes.

"She was stuck inside for 3 months together and had a broken arm – we couldn't bring ourselves to punish her much more than that." Mrs Bennet smiled at the memory – Lizzy had hardly been able to deal with such a confinement. She hadn't ridden since and had generally become a lot more careful. "But I suppose Miss Darcy never caused your parents such trouble."

Mr Darcy paled inexplicably, and Elizabeth shot her mother a meaningful look. Mrs Bennet didn't know what she had done.

"No, Miss Darcy has always been a brilliant charge," It was Colonel Fitzwilliam who spoke. "We have had guardianship over her for the last 7 years." Mrs Bennet suddenly realised her mistake. But how was she to know that the poor siblings were orphans? That type of gossip never travelled half so well as the details of a man's income. "But she has always been far more keen to spend her time with her music than causing riot in the wild outdoors."

Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were both smiling somewhat proudly at the topic. Mrs Bennet couldn't remember the last time she saw her husband acting the same way about one of their daughters – he was always too busy mocking her it seemed.

"Now Darcy, on the other hand..." The colonel continued conspiratorially.

But then, their conversation was cut across by the disruption which happened across on another table.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitty found herself with a moment to think halfway through supper when both of her dinner partners had turned to talk to the people on their other sides. She wasn't sure it upset her too much.

It was strange really – normally by this time in the evening her memories became slightly blurry and the specifics of events became less important; Punch was useful like that. Anyway, it wasn't that this was less fun – or more fun really. It was just different.

For the first time she felt as grown up as she was.

After all, she had always just been unremarkable Kitty Bennet, nothing more than the shadow to the youngest Miss Bennet.

And she had always had an awful giggle and worn less good dresses and ribbons than her sister – because Lydia always got what she wanted. Normally she and Lydia were as thick as thieves, hardly separated except when they were dancing.

Tonight she'd had conversations completely on her own – and it made her feel good. It was nice to realise that there were people who would want to pay attention to her without having Lydia's overwhelming personality there too.

She hadn't even giggled that awful cackle – which wasn't to say she hadn't giggled, she couldn't help that – but her giggles had all been more quiet and ladylike. She didn't think that they would grate on either her mother or her father's nerves – and that was saying something. And everyone was so nice to her as well. She wasn't sure that she'd ever realised how lovely normal people could be – she was always too busy with whatever foolishness she and Lydia had come up with to really notice.

Lydia seemed far less like herself than Kitty felt.

Kitty had always been quiet, and perhaps she did like to look pretty – and she wanted people to think well of her – but she never deliberately drew attention to herself. She had always let Lydia do that. It was just odd that people still seemed to come up to her, without having Lydia ordering them to do so.

Lydia seemed far more sarcastic today though – almost like their father in a way – she was being so overly polite at times that Kitty could hardly recognise her usually good humoured sister. But then Lydia would say something again, and it would seem fine. But it was odd to see her younger sister being so withdrawn – or at least, acting so quietly. For Lydia was still in conversation, but she wasn't regaling the entire table, she was just speaking quietly to the man who sat beside her.

One of the officers turned back to Kitty with a warm smile and asked her something inconsequential. Kitty would have happily fallen back into conversation, had it not been for the sudden sound of Miss Bingley's voice near behind them.

"Oh, Miss Lydia, Miss Catherine." The voice oozed charm and Kitty immediately looked up, surprised by the attention. She was sure that Lydia had offended the woman earlier in the evening but, perhaps Miss Bingley was kinder than she seemed. Jane had certainly seemed to think so. "Are you sure you would not like any more wine?" There was an intent and almost menacing look to the woman's features that Kitty couldn't make out though.

How could she make such a polite offer seem so worrying?

"You are too kind, Miss Bingley." Lydia's voice was far too sweet. Kitty knew that something was going to go wrong. Once Lydia had an idea in her head she was rarely persuaded to do anything else – and she had obviously got an idea in her head. "But somehow I'm sure we shall survive."

"Are you sure?" Around the table a couple of the officers had started to pay attention and Kitty found herself worrying about them causing too much trouble. Of course, it wasn't such an awful thing – had they been up to their usual antics, Kitty was sure they would be doing something equally mortifying – dancing around with some of the officers' swords or some such. Perhaps that situation would have been more favourable. "You do not seem in your normal high spirits..."

"Oh, you are kindness itself Miss Bingley." Lydia's smile was beginning to be quite worrying. Kitty cast her eyes around to see where her sisters were to help them. "But I am enjoying myself quite well enough. It is a talent of its own I suppose."

"Indeed." Miss Bingley was now openly sneering at the youngest Miss Bennet. Luckily, the event hadn't caused too much disruption to supper as a whole. Their mother and sisters seemed quite engaged - Mr Bingley and Jane couldn't tear their eyes away from each other, and Mrs Bennet – as was her wont – seemed to be occupying the attentions of her entire company. "I suppose you must count what you can Miss Lydia."

The smiles of both ladies had become very forced. Kitty felt a giggle rising up inside her – anything to diffuse the tension.

"After all," Miss Bingley considered. "Your eldest sister is so very sweet, and Miss Eliza so witty. Miss Mary is quite the most accomplished woman in the area – or so I have heard – and Miss Catherine the most unprovoking." Kitty wasn't sure what she felt about such a description, but there was little she could do to change it. "Which leaves you with what, Miss Lydia?"

"Perhaps you can tell, since you are so very accomplished yourself." Lydia bit back with no attempt at civility. "Why..."

Her words were abruptly cut off by a shriek across on another table. All of a sudden Lydia's dispute did not seem half so important.

.

Mr Bennet was standing in such a position that he could see the entire event. He had been trying to stay out of the way and surround himself with some of the more tolerable gentlemen of the neighbourhood – he never could deal with having to stand around all of the ladies and the loud mothers and the befuddled young men.

In fact, the supper hour was the only time he was expecting to be thrown back into the wide company – and even then he had sat beside some of the other men and was content to simply listen to their conversations instead of contributing anything of his own. His day would have been far more enjoyable, he was sure, had he stayed at home this evening. But his wife had said that that would be unpardonably rude – and who was he to argue with his wife. Despite all her silliness, she had always been better at making and keeping friends than he had.

Anyway, he had to be glad he had come – for otherwise he would have missed the commotion. And he knew the event wouldn't have been half as humorous had it been simply related to him after the fact.

For one second everything had been fine, and the next Mrs Lockwood was screaming and a number of the guests began to scramble out of the way in the most undignified haste – which had Mr Bennet chuckling internally even before he saw the two frogs leap onto the floor and quiver – evidently terrified by the circumstances they found themselves in.

It was all he could do not to burst into laughter.

It was the most diverting occurrence he had seen in a good twenty years, and it was only made worse by the fact he had to attempt to keep a straight face while the footmen scrambled about trying to find the frogs.

His eyes unconsciously shifted to his wife – wondering how she would take it. She seemed remarkably composed really – with a slightly mischievous glint he hadn't noticed from her for at least ten or fifteen years. He had to be glad that she wasn't having hysterics as he had half expected, and indeed, she actually seemed to be looking around with curiosity. Lydia and Kitty both looked alarmed, but were surrounded by plenty of officers. He'd have thought that they might be able to protect his daughters from the terror of the frogs, but most of them looked paler than either of his daughters.

Nonetheless, Mr Bennet couldn't resist but to head towards his wife – and his daughter – to tease the former – and because he had no doubt that Lizzy would already have suspicions about who might have planned the trick. It was hard for him to guess – he didn't socialise enough perhaps, and anyway, the last person he'd known to do such ridiculously reckless things had been...

Well, it didn't seem likely that they were responsible for this.

"Why don't we have some music?" Mr Bingley's loud and warm voice had people quieting and sitting down, now that the frogs had been herded away.

Miss Bingley still seemed quite pale after the – incident. Elizabeth supposed she shouldn't be surprised by that. Miss Bingley didn't seem like the type of person who would have been exposed to such a lack of polite manners very frequently. But that meant that she was not immediately heading to display her talent.

"Mary, do you not wish to play that piece you have been practising all week?" Mrs Bennet sounded slightly distracted, but her effusions quickly came back – even if they were slightly more muted than was her wont. To be honest though, Lizzy had been quite surprised by her mother; she had hardly done anything too awful all evening. She hadn't once mentioned Jane and Mr Bingley – no matter how many times her eyes had flicked towards the pair with a satisfied air.

Mary for her part looked slightly worried. Her eyes darting between the music which she had managed to bring into the room with her and Lizzy and Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth suddenly realised that her sister hadn't done her normal preparation for the ball – Mary would have normally spent even more hours at the instrument so that even they would know the pieces she would perform by heart. But recently Mary had been drawn into conversation more frequently and had been reading quite intently.

Half of her recent practice had been with Elizabeth – because Mary had said that she wanted to rehearse some duets she might play with Georgiana.

Now that Mary was giving her an intent look, Lizzy realised that her sister might have been being a little more cunning than she had supposed.

"Will you not play a duet, Lizzy?" Her voice had its characteristic disinterest, but her eyes seemed to be pleading Elizabeth to give in.

"If you insist." Lizzy allowed, rising to her feet. What else was she supposed to do? "But I'll only play one."

Mary's smile was broad and bright, and Mr Darcy seemed to approve too – Elizabeth couldn't comprehend why. The poor man had been forced to endure her playing before and had to know how terrible it was.

The Bennet sisters had no sooner left than their father sat down taking Elizabeth's place. Darcy tried to smile at the man, and not be upset by the fact that the gentleman had unwittingly blocked the direct line of sight he had to Elizabeth as she played.

Mr Darcy couldn't help that he had given up trying to refer to _her_ by anything other than her given name. Miss Elizabeth just didn't come naturally inside his head.

"So, gentlemen," Mr Bennet said with the beginnings of a grin. "What do you think of our sport for tonight?"

Richard expressed his confusion before Darcy had a chance to speak.

"I refer, of course, to poor Mrs Lockwood..." Mr Bennet said, his eyes glimmering with laughter.

Darcy was hardly surprised. He supposed he should have expected as much from the man who seemed to take so much amusement from everyone else's misfortunes and inconsistencies. And he couldn't begrudge Mr Bennet the response either – after all, when the event had occurred Darcy hadn't been sure whether to laugh or to pity the poor woman. It seemed like the kind of thing that Richard, George and he would have done when they were much younger – for they had always caused the most mischief when Richard and his family had visited.

No doubt that had been what Richard had been about to share with everyone.

"Poor Mrs Lockwood indeed." Mrs Bennet's voice was suddenly sour. It was strange to see the woman who was usually so dramatic being so simply sullen. "I daresay she deserved it."

"Mrs Bennet," Mr Bennet's eyebrow raised as his face twisted in surprise. "You didn't?"

Darcy met Richard's eye in confusion. His cousin seemed to have as little idea of what had happened as he was.

"It wouldn't be ladylike." Mrs Bennet said crisply, preening slightly. "I am a mother now, how could you suppose I would do something so terrible?"

"When my wife was younger, she had an unfortunate tendency to..." Mr Bennet drifted off even as he was speaking conspiratorially to Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. He seemed not to have noticed that his daughter had just begun to play. "Cause trouble in a similar manner to this event."

"There is no evidence for such a thing." Mrs Bennet objected, somewhat stiffly – almost as though she were offended by the remarks. "I'm sure that none of my daughters would do something so unrespectable either, but my dear Mr Bennet does love to vex me." She smiled despite her words and Darcy could tell that she was about to burst into some long description about her daughters. He supposed that that at least showed that she cared about them.

"You see, Mr Darcy." Mr Bennet said, leaving his wife to speak to Richard. "My wife was always very good at not being caught." Mr Darcy couldn't help but give a small smile at that, even though it seemed so strange for the woman that he knew. Unfortunately, Mrs Bennet seemed to have heard her husband's comment – but Darcy stopped listening to their discussion. He had just realised that if he sat in a particular position he could watch Elizabeth play.

Somehow that seemed more important.

_.  
I know it's not clear – but there's not going to be anything more from the Netherfield ball – I hadn't expected it to drag on for so long. Still I suppose what can I do? Feel free to review :) _


	20. Chapter 20

_I am so sorry that this update took so long. But I hope you like it anyway :)_

.

Georgiana found herself alone the day after the ball. The morning was filled with an odd quiet and emptiness after the bustle of the previous evening. It was strange really how such a thing could affect her mood when she hadn't even seen the house filled with people dancing or the laughter and good cheer which she had heard floating up into her room from the gathering below.

It was almost enough to make Georgiana wish she had gone, especially when Richard had arrived in the middle of the event to check that she was well and carried the odd tale of the evening. Georgie did not mind terribly either that her brother had not come - Richard had made it clear that her brother had known of Richard's journey and Richard seemed to have Georgiana's own idea of separating her brother from Miss Elizabeth as little as possible until he at least acknowledged his own interest in her. None the less, Richard's presence had tempted her into begging to at least come down to supper.

The image of Miss Bingley in her fashionable dress and familiar sneer was a big enough reminder for her to not. After all, Georgiana daren't be rude enough to pull herself away from her hostess - certainly not when Miss Bingley would inevitably be so nice to her, so insincerely helpful - and Georgiana didn't think she could stand it otherwise. Extended exposure to that lady was making Georgie less and less happy as the days went by, but she put it aside for the pleasure of seeing her brother so merry, in a way he had not truly been since she had been very young.

It was better that she had not gone in truth. Her time to take part in such events would come soon enough, she was sure. She needn't hurry her life away too much.

She made her way, almost absent mindedly, to a piano - the one that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst loved to perform on. They had always looked down so easily on other people's performances that no matter how much they had praised _her_ ability, Georgiana hadn't felt equal to displaying it. After all, how on earth could they know how she played when they hadn't heard her play within the last year or two at least?

It was no matter really, and as Georgiana floated her hands over the keys, pressing so lightly as to not make a sound, she found her irritation with her host slipping away too. Her concentration was also such that she was utterly distracted from the world about her and didn't even notice the presence of anyone else in the room until she was stretching out her fingers to begin another piece.

"Will you not play for me?" Her brother's voice was soft, but still enough to make her jump. She turned with a smile, trying to hide her surprise, and nodded at her brother. He was one of the few people who she never felt shy before, and so it was no hardship for her to select his favourite piece from her memories and begin to play.

.

The Bennets rose with far less of the sedate grace one would have seen at Netherfield, and they congregated later than was their habit, but not so late as to be unreasonable. With the comparatively late hour at which Elizabeth had risen she had been unable to roam the park as was her wont, and with the arrival of Miss Darcy from Netherfield later on, she supposed she was unlikely to have a chance then either.

As such, she wasn't entirely predisposed to enjoy the habitual family gathering and liveliness - not without her normal solitude to gain some balance. The previous evening excluded, her family was not always completely bearable for extended periods of time - or perhaps that was too harsh. Elizabeth glanced around for Jane - her sister was always capable of pulling her out of such miserable moods.

Unfortunately Jane seemed to have already entered the room and so Elizabeth could only follow her elder sister's example and enter the room, praying that her family were in demure spirits.

The arrival of Lydia and Kitty and their raucous laughter moments after she had sat did not bode well for her. Her mother, of course, seemed oblivious and began exclaiming over all the things she had held in the night before - Mr Bingley's attention to Jane and how well they had appeared and how well Jane would be when she was mistress of Netherfield.

These exclamations were at least less mortifying than those that followed of Mr Darcy and Elizabeth - her mother asked extensively of his estate and town house - for of course he must have one - as though Lizzy should have any reason to know about them. It was embarrassing too for Elizabeth was not blind for the reason for her mother's sudden curiosity in _him_ and was almost certain that that was an unfounded cause for joy. It didn't bear thinking upon.

She was quick find a way - any way - to move the conversation into pleasanter topics.

"What did you think of Mrs Lockwood's misfortune?" She asked her father, quickly when her mother had paused for breath.

"It was certainly diverting." Mr Bennet agreed with little worry. "What did _you_ think Mrs Bennet?"

Mrs Bennet for her part made a great sound of outrage and spoke with a deal of something Elizabeth would have always associated with dejection. "That the person to do such a thing must make a truly awful parent - for they would only encourage their daughters to make such undignified displays." Mr Bennet seemed to find his wife's comments amusing, though Elizabeth knew not why. "And then how should they hope to find a man to marry them?!"

"You're not a bad mother, mama..." Kitty's voice came unexpected, drawing attention that Lydia and her mirth seemed to have had subsided mildly. "I think it was very noble of you to stand up for Mary like that..."

"Stand up for me?" Mary scoffed, even as both her parents began to speak themselves, and Mr Collins finally entered the room. "Whatever do I have to do with a pair of frogs?"

The commotion only ended up increasing until Lydia almost bellowed down the table.

"Papa?" Her technique had everyone falling silent. "Do you know what it is that Mr Wickham has done? For Denny says he has been sent away, and I thought he must have been telling me as a joke, for Mr Wickham has always been so charming." Elizabeth was sure her face had paled as much as Jane's had opposite her. "But I suppose that might have been a good cover were he to have been hiding any unpleasant habits."

"Yes Lydia." Mr Bennet's words were somewhat curt - perhaps, Elizabeth supposed, he had realised how uncomfortable the topic made those who truly knew of Mr Wickham's character. "I dare say you have the right of it." He flashed his youngest daughter a smile - a rare occurrence when he normally considered her to be one of the silliest girls in England. Still it did not dissuade him from turning his attentions to Mr Collins, easily getting the parson to wax on about his own opinions on the previous night's entertainment.

.

They almost managed to avoid the other ladies of the house entirely. Georgiana almost wished they had.

Of course, they should have known it was unavoidable almost from the first instance that Richard had descended. He had taken one look at Mr Bingley and her brother, laughed, and then pointed out that they couldn't descend on the Bennets so early that the entire family would still be abed.

And so they had waited. Mr Bingley full of his characteristic energy - the broad smile on his face tempered only by the slight signs of frustration the wait was taking.

Georgiana scarcely thought her brother was managing any better, although he hid the signs more carefully. She knew at least that the book he held in front of him was little more than a cover to allow him to think at his own leisure - she could hardly miss that he hadn't turned a page in half an hour, no matter how intently he was staring at the words.

And at last they had finally decided that they might leave - Richard had smirked at the speed at which the other gentlemen had risen when he had made that concession. Georgiana hardly even knew how her cousin had come to be the one deciding such matters, but it seemed to amuse him, and the other didn't seem to notice the power he had been granted, so she supposed she should let it be - when Miss Bingley had swooped into the room.

She took one glance at those present before she fell into her simpering mode about Mr Darcy.

Georgiana wished there was something she could do to take him from the other woman's clutches - because her brother looked quite perplexed and as though he could hardly understand what was going on. He attempted to extricate himself to loom beside the window - his normal escape, but she was too keen to speak at him.

"Bingley," he said curtly, cutting across her completely. Had it been in any other circumstance Georgie would have felt sorry that Miss Bingley had been exposed to such ungentlemanly behaviour, but she rather felt that in this instance the other woman deserved it. "Did you not have some business you wished to discuss with me?"

Mr Bingley looked surprised - Georgiana could only guess that there had been no such thing, and that this "business" was her brother's next attempt to break free of his friend's sister. Luckily, Bingley rallied with impressive speed.

"Of course," he nodded seriously, Georgiana was sure that his sister should have noticed Bingley's deception, but she remained to appear absolutely unaware. "Shall we adjourn to my study?"

Georgiana struggled to hide her giggle at the speed that her brother and his friend abandoned the room.

"My dear Miss Darcy," Georgiana should have expected Miss Bingley's attention to have fallen to her after her brother's departure - but she hadn't thought that far. "I wish you had spent last evening with us - for I dare say it would have made the whole evening a great deal better..."

Georgiana just smiled and gave a hesitant half nod - hoping that it would not be construed as either rude or desperately encouraging.

"But the people here are so insipid and savage - why, I hardly know how Charles stands the place - let alone you and Mr Darcy. Surely you must agree with me Colonel?"

"No, indeed, I..." Richard attempted to speak against her; Georgiana had hardly expected him to do anything else, just as she hardly expected Miss Bingley to let him.

"'Tis no matter - I suppose you spend too much time with your troops anyway..." Miss Bingley seemed oblivious to the insult she had just paid - an odd occurrence for normally she was so much more careful around them. Georgiana found herself wondering what it was that could have upset Miss Bingley so much, even as she wondered how long her cousin would wait before he began to argue with the woman. "And now our brothers would have you visit the Bennets, although I don't know what they see in them. They are completely without manners and utterly unbelievable. Jane Bennet does seem to be a very sweet girl but one must wonder why she seems so unmoved by my brother's attentions - and as for the others, Miss Eliza is unaware of how lacking in wit she is and her youngest sister is even worse. And Miss Eliza shows such an ungenteel sense of pride and independence which is completely unfounded, for she is nothing at all compared to almost all the fine ladies I know in town. And their mother and those sisters..."

"I hope..." Georgiana found her words stumbling as she could barely think of what to say. "I wish... That one day I might have a family like them..." She didn't dare to say anything concrete of her true hopes. No matter how much she might wish that she could have Miss Elizabeth as a sister she could hardly say as much to Miss Bingley. That would only gain her even more scorn from the woman.

"I would guess, Georgiana," Miss Bingley startled slightly at Richard's words, Georgiana wondered if she had forgotten that he was even present. "That you might reasonably hope to have them _as_ your family."

"What do you mean?" Georgiana didn't even have the chance to speak; Miss Bingley snapped her response so fast.

"Only that my cousin seems as enamoured of Miss Elizabeth as your brother is of Miss Bennet."

If looks could kill, Richard would have already been cold in his grave such was the glare that Miss Bingley granted him.

"I do hope so - I should so like to spend more time with her..." Georgiana said, possessed by the cheerful gleam in her cousin's eye. If Richard would have them make their favour of Miss Elizabeth clear, then she was more than happy to oblige.

"And just think, Miss Bingley," Richard seemed altogether too unobservant of their host's growing ire. "If both my cousin and your brother marry the Miss Bennets, then you and Georgiana might truly be sisters..."

Miss Bingley turned pale suddenly - Georgiana half feared for her health. The colonel however did not seem finished.

"Now come, Georgie, and let us find the others so we can be off to Longbourn as soon as possible."

Miss Bingley stood absolutely still as Georgiana followed her cousin from the room. They were almost clear of the door when he continued with complete conviction and loudly enough for Miss Bingley to still easily hear.

"And do you not think that my mother and father - the earl - will appreciate his choice too?"

The door fell closed behind them before Georgiana could form a reply. She was glad really.

But as the shrill sound of Miss Bingley's displeasure rang behind them, she couldn't help but worry that what they had done had been just too cruel and thoughtless. Just that small part too mean.

The smiles that Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley produced when they made clear their intentions to finally be off somehow seemed to more than make up for it.


	21. Chapter 21

Georgiana hadn't sat long with the Bennets before she knew that this was the kind of position her brother would usually want to escape. The trouble was that by most accounts her brother appeared happier than usual – he had a gleam of amusement in his eyes every time they met Richard's – the pair of them seemed almost bemused by Mrs Bennet's words and actions, but that didn't make much sense because the woman didn't seem much changed from how she had been the last time that they had been here.

Moreover, her brother looked as though he was about to break into a broad smile whenever he met Miss Elizabeth's eye – but that was just another issue for she was sitting clear across the room from them with Jane. Mr Bingley seemed just as displeased by that as her brother was.

Georgiana couldn't help if she had stopped attending to Mrs Bennet's effusive kindness to all three gentlemen. At least, Mary seemed to have noticed Georgiana's unease, because the other girl looked up from the book she had appeared to be intently studying to give Georgiana a small smile.

Kitty and Lydia sat nearby catching each other's eyes frequently and always seeming to be on the verge of giggling, however much they seemed to be resisting the impulse. Mr Collins and Mr Bennet were both absent – Georgie supposed that meant that they hadn't realised that Mr Bingley, Richard and her brother had arrived. They seemed like important enough guests to warrant the appearance of the resident gentlemen.

But perhaps it was good that they hadn't yet made an appearance. It gave her more freedom.

"Miss Mary?" She spoke quietly so as to not appear to be too rude to Mrs Bennet. The woman drifted off slightly nonetheless – Georgie had to fight hard against the blush which threatened to coat her features at the attention the older woman cast in her direction. "Might you... that is... would you care to take a turn about the garden with me? I am sure there are beautiful haunts near here – but I haven't yet had the chance to find them..."

"Well, if you want to see a place of beauty," Mrs Bennet spoke warmly, but without quite so much of the fawning she placed on the gentlemen. "You might want to take the walk to Oakham Mount – although it is quite a way..."

Mr Bingley was quick to add his desire to see the place, and Mr Darcy's own agreement to the plan followed promptly. Georgiana almost wondered if the whole party was to set off – except for Mrs Bennet of course – when Richard finally spoke.

"Might I prevail upon you to keep me company a moment longer?" Mrs Bennet almost puffed up with pride at the direct address. "I find that I am not equal to muddy lanes today, but I would love to hear some more about those about here that I did not get a chance to meet last evening."

Mrs Bennet was quick to suggest that Lydia and Kitty remained too. Perhaps she realised, as Georgiana had, the benefit of letting Mr Bingley and Jane, and Elizabeth and her brother to have some time together. After all, Mary and Georgiana were perfectly good chaperones, were they not?

.

They walked in companionable silence for quite a time – with only the occasional polite comment coming up; Mr Darcy asked Elizabeth how she fared today and in turn she remarked on their sisters' common skills at disappearing. Indeed, Elizabeth and Darcy couldn't see any of the other four they had set out with, but neither saw any desperate need to complain.

"I am so glad that Georgiana has taken to Mary." Elizabeth remarked a moment later. "Mary has few enough friends, and at times during my stay at Netherfield, Georgiana would go on about music in quite the same way as Mary. I confess it all means very little to me – I am no musician – but I am glad that they always seem to have something to say to each other."

"You do yourself a great discredit." Darcy wasn't looking at her, so Elizabeth could hardly tell where his comment would lead. She didn't have his facial expressions as any kind of guide. "You are a skilled musician – nobody who heard you could doubt it."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, and Darcy's slightly confused expression only increased her mirth. She couldn't help but note his happiness though – had she really been so blind at first to not notice how clearly he showed his feelings? Had she been so determined to dislike him that she hadn't even acknowledged that he might be a worthwhile person?

That failure still stung, but she was fast to shake it away. After all, there was little point dwelling on the past if it didn't give her pleasure.

"I thought you did not like falsehoods, Mr Darcy?" His confusion only increased. "You have been subjected to my playing often enough to know how ill I play."

He shook his head, with some indistinguishable expression upon his face. "I am in far too good humour to argue with you," Mr Darcy seemed to have picked up some of Elizabeth's impertinence. She wasn't entirely convinced she disapproved. "But I will not agree."

A warm moment or two passed without either really noticing. For her part, Elizabeth had suddenly remembered something that Lydia had said late the previous evening - that Lizzy should forgive Colonel Fitzwilliam and not make one of her ridiculous immediate dislikes to someone who did not deserve it.

Lydia seemed to think that if she wasn't worried about what he had said, then Lizzy certainly had no business being annoyed. Lizzy had wondered if her sisterly protectiveness was appreciated at all – but she had known better than to ask. It would have been an easy failing for Lizzy to make after all – Lydia's words would have stung less could she not acknowledge how true they were.

"Bingley and I go to London tomorrow." Darcy had struggled long enough trying to get the words out – to try to begin to say what he wanted. He had known she was lost in thought too – and he hadn't wanted to disrupt her musings, but then his thought had just blurted out before he could control it. Elizabeth looked surprised – but Darcy couldn't tell whether that also indicated that she would miss him.

"For what purpose?" She blushed after speaking, and quickly looked away, hiding her face from him. "That is... I don't mean to be too intrusive... but..."

Darcy couldn't help but smile slightly as she stuttered. Elizabeth was never lost for words.

"We have some business which can no longer be attended by letter – but hopefully we should be back within five or six days."

Elizabeth finally looked back at him, her mouth twitching with amusement once more. "I am shocked, Mr Darcy, do you mean to say that you have not been caring for your estates as correctly as it utterly possible?"

Darcy looked away, but Elizabeth was sure she caught a flash of a smile in his features as he did so. She was glad – she didn't want to scare him away any more than her family already must have done.

"I was wondering..." He had turned back to her and stopped walking, his eyes piercing and intent, the purpose of the conversation evidently altered. "That is, I wanted to ask..." He seemed to be struggling to discover how to say what he meant. Elizabeth had to consciously quash a flutter of an idea that rose up inside her. "Might I call upon you when I return?"

Elizabeth quickly realised her previously rationalisations must have been for nothing.

"Are you asking to court me?" The words were spoken slower than she normally spoke, but at least she didn't stop mid speech.

"Yes." Darcy was almost smiling again, and he made it sound as though his answer should have been obvious. "And I know that you didn't even like me until very recently – and as such I'm perfectly willing to wait until my return for your reply – but, I felt that I should make my intentions clear..."

How had she ever thought him proud? Elizabeth couldn't help but want to reach out to comfort him, Darcy seemed so unsure of her response. The single fact that he had given her the option of time was enough to make her confident of what she wanted her response to be. Who else would she find who would be so accommodating? Where else would she find a man so willing to let her get over her unfounded dislike that she couldn't even countenance now.

But then her previous doubts began to come back; the many reasons that he could have no reason to be forming an attachment to her.

"But what of your family?" She could easily read his confusion, much as he tried to hide it. "And what of mine?"

"What bearing do they have on us?" Had he had a trace of anything other than genuine confusion in his words, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't have been tempted to argue with him in anger at his unwitting dismissiveness.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam disapproves of my family – what of your other relatives?" She could see a frown beginning to form in his features, but it didn't stop her words. "You can't deny that you are known to the ton – you are an eminently eligible bachelor in the highest levels of society – and I am from an unknown country family... Society wouldn't countenance it."

"What care do I have for society?" Darcy seemed almost amused by that. "You have seen how poorly I perform at even a simply country assembly – do you really suppose me to be more at ease in town, just because the men hold titles and the women dress in more finery?"

Elizabeth couldn't help a small smile at that. She hadn't even thought to consider him in such a situation – but now she tried to imagine it, it was an easy enough picture to see.

"And as for my family – they know that I am a grown man, it is my decision to make." His expression lightened again suddenly. "Georgiana loves you already – she would not begrudge my choice – and she is the only one who really matters."

Elizabeth smiled – it was far too easy to let him put her mind at ease and to dismiss all her fears, but, in truth, she couldn't help but do just that.

"Georgiana would be glad to know she held such distinction I'm sure." She tried to lighten the tone again. Perhaps she could make sense of this later – for she knew she couldn't be thinking rationally now – after all, she had always been half positive that she was going to die an old maid, caring for Jane's children.

She didn't think she was as good as Jane, so how could she hope to have such happiness?

Darcy seemed to have understood her need to change the conversation, because he made a comment in a similar vein. Soon enough they were discussing all of their families – how they were now intermingled with humorous anecdotes from the past. They scarcely noted the passage of time, before they finally realised that they could see Jane, Bingley, Georgiana and Mary standing a short distance from them making polite conversation with the Lucas family.

Elizabeth and Darcy both increased their pace, catching up with the party as they finally reached Longbourn. No one seemed to comment on their delay in arriving, Lady Lucas fortunately was too engrossed in some conversation with Georgiana that she didn't pay either of them any attention at all.

Charlotte for her part gave Elizabeth a pointed look and fell back to walk beside the pair of them. Elizabeth could only assume that her friend felt that the pair of them needed a chaperone, and more, she wasn't sure that she was upset by the assumption. After all, were she to have agreed to Mr Darcy's suggestion - as she had been so tempted to do immediately - it would now be even more important than ever.

Darcy for his part was clearly attempting to be personable, even if he was evidently slightly uneasy in that role. His efforts only added to her joy, and she couldn't quite restrain the odd thoughts wishing that he was not to go away.

But that must have been foolish, for five days was not so long and then she would be able to give him her reply - and until then, she could count on the presence of Georgiana with ease.


	22. Chapter 22

The first five days of the gentlemen's absence passed relatively unremarkably. Georgiana called on the Bennets as often as she thought she could (three out of those five days), and when pressed to stay at Netherfield with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, one afternoon, she managed to persuade them to invite the eldest three Bennets to tea as well - claiming that it would only make their party merrier. Colonel Fitzwilliam, of course, accompanied Georgiana, even though she had Mrs Annesley to maintain that role, fearing his cousin would have his head were he to do anything else.

And for the Colonel's part, he couldn't help but rejoice when Mr Collins had left shortly after Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley, so that he was not forced to endure that man's company - something he would readily admit he found taxing. Georgiana was simply pleased that he hadn't decided to follow her aunt's decrees blindly, but had instead removed himself without offering for any of the ladies present at all. With the absence of Mr Collins, the Colonel found even greater enjoyment from escaping to the solitude of Mr Bennet's library - a place which he was permitted to enter if he were willing to distract Mr Bennet only as much as Mr Bennet might choose to distract him.

On the morning of the sixth day, Georgiana had once again chosen call upon the Bennet's, much to everyone's pleasure - Lydia and Kitty upon her arrival determined that they should all walk out as far as Meryton. Elizabeth was sure that this was the eventual effect of them spending rather too much time away from the officers for their own happiness – she had hardly heard the militia mentioned at all - or at least, not compared to the frequency that their names were mentioned before.

Elizabeth would have accompanied them – in fact she had intended to do so – except that some correspondence from their Aunt Gardiner had arrived, and Lizzy, considering her aunt as such a close confidant hesitated for a second, her desire to be sociable crossing with her desire to know her aunts opinion on her courtship and on Mr Darcy and Georgiana and all the particulars that Elizabeth had conveyed in her last missive.

Georgiana seemed to notice her distress, for she was quick to assure Lizzy that they could just about do without her for the duration of their expedition. Elizabeth couldn't help but take the suggestion, and cheerfully bid them off.

It was not too much later, as she was sitting writing a reply to her aunt that Mrs Bennet rushed into the room, remarking upon the sudden sound of a carriage approaching, and straining to the windows to see who it might be. Had Elizabeth not been consciously trying so hard to not get her hopes up as to who it was that the carriage might bear, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't have been there in much the same way.

As it was she had merely straightened her dress and hair moments before her mother had burst into the room, but she didn't think that her mother needed to know that.

"Now sit up, Lizzy, and let us look as though we have been being productive." Mrs Bennet seemed to be quite flustered in her own way. "To be sure, I don't recognise their carriage - but perhaps they borrowed one to come here sooner... But we must be calm Lizzy, none of your frantic talking or any of that."

Elizabeth didn't have time to reply before their visitor was announced. She was pretty sure that that was a good thing though, for she didn't know if she'd have been able to contain all traces of irony from her words.

The grand Lady swept into the room with formidable hauteur, and that alone silenced Mrs Bennet's normal greetings. Elizabeth found herself stunned into silence too, for she couldn't deny that she had been hoping for a very different guest.

"You," the lady sounded intimidating, although Elizabeth couldn't be certain as to whether that was _her_ natural voice, or something _she_ used for their benefit. "Are Mrs Bennet, I presume."

"Indeed," Elizabeth for once admired her mother's spirit that she fought so hard to rally under such an uncomfortable beginning to an acquaintance. "And this is my second daughter – Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Will you not sit, mrs...?"

The fierce woman completely ignored the obvious request for her identity, as well as the offer for her to sit, her hawk like eyes shifting to Elizabeth instead.

"Ah," she sounded almost intrigued. "You do fit the descriptions I have gleaned. Although Mr Collins seemed to imply that you might be considered pretty. It is no surprise. He does need my guidance in all matters."

Elizabeth had been trying to stop her own reliance on her vanity – after all, it could have so easily permanently ruined all her hopes of happiness with Mr Darcy. Their guest's words however were even worse, and it was only a small part of her brain using the information for her own advantage – identifying the visitor, that kept her in check. "Lady Catherine De Bourgh, I presume?"

The woman in question gave her a glance which seemed to suggest that Elizabeth had to be the most foolish girl in the county to have not recognised that fact earlier.

"Miss Bennet, there seemed to be a prettyish kind of a little wilderness on one side of your lawn. I should be glad to take a turn in it, if you will favour me with your company."

Mrs Bennet stared somewhat wide eyed at the pair, her face beginning to flush. Elizabeth couldn't help but fear what her mother might begin to say if she was left in the Lady's presence for too long. So she agreed, running as soon as she was out of sight of their guest in the hopes that she might be back before anything catastrophic occurred. Mrs Bennet, it appeared, had been unsuccessful in her attempts to make their guest take refreshments of any kind, for the woman in question stood somewhat impatiently beyond the front door. Elizabeth joined her with a great deal of relief, still too stunned by everything to try to discern what could have possibly caused the visit to occur in the first place.

"You are one of five daughters I hear, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes," Elizabeth spoke tersely. She was trying to hold in her ire – to be civil at least – she had to didn't she? This was Mr Darcy's aunt.

"And this estate is entailed to Mr Collins - a pity for you I dare say, although, for his sake I suppose I am glad for it." Elizabeth could only nod mutely in agreement wondering what she had done to deserve such supercilious and rude behaviour. Was she this way to everyone? It was strange to think that Elizabeth had considered Mr Darcy to be rude when she had first met him. He had been an angel in comparison. "Do you draw?"

"No, not at all."

Although Lydia and Kitty had both begun to show an inclination towards the same - Lydia had upended a conversation only three days before by sitting among them and suddenly, demanding an accounting of everything that Miss Bingley was not good at. It had seemed like an odd request, but Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had still been sitting with them at that point, had seemed amused enough to reply in some way. Lydia seemed to have latched onto the fact that although the woman in question could play exceptionally, she could not draw so well and rarely read. Lydia had almost immediately begun to try her hand at art – making a vague declaration that she would prove Miss Bingley wrong. Elizabeth had tried to discover what had caused that response, but her sister had been remarkably unforthcoming.

That said, the following days she had devoted a surprising amount of time to the pursuit of the skill - Kitty had had to resort to reading to keep herself entertained at one point - or at least, Kitty had decided to pick up a book she managed to persuade their father to recommend. Elizabeth could hardly hope that either would keep the practice up, but she did find it curious nonetheless. If they could find it within themselves to do so, Mr Bennet might finally pay them some notice instead of believing them to be the silliest girls in England. One could only hope.

"And do you play or sing?" The aristocratic voice pulled her from her thoughts most unpleasantly.

"A little." Elizabeth considered extending her answers, knowing her terseness to be rude, but somehow she didn't think that Lady Catherine de Bourgh would appreciate that any more. The woman didn't seem to be the kind of women who was used to having anyone do anything but agree with her.

"And your sisters, do any of them play or sing?"

"One of them does." Mary's playing was already showing signs of improvement with the time she had spent practicing alongside Georgiana, Jane had asked Lizzy if they should ask Mr Bennet if Mary might stay with the Gardiners in London for a time so that she might make use of the masters in town. They hadn't brought that up yet though, having decided that they should wait until an appropriate moment - or at least a week or two.

"Why did you not all learn?" That seemed to be rhetorical, so Elizabeth hazarded against not replying. Her suspicions were confirmed only a moment or two later as the woman continued. "And has your governess left you?"

"We had no governess."

Lady Catherine de Bourgh waxed quite eloquently on her surprise at that. When she seemed to have dispersed of all her horror with that she found a new topic with ease. "Are any of your younger sisters out?"

Elizabeth admitted to them all being so.

She should have realised that this would have only induced another moment of panic in Mr Collin's great patroness. She seemed to find this to be yet another failing in them, and a part of Elizabeth's mind couldn't help but be slightly unsettled by this fact. After all, this was one of Mr Darcy's nearest relations. Surely it could not bode well if she seemed so unwilling to accept Elizabeth's upbringing? But the interrogation was not to end. "Pray what is your age?"

"With three younger sisters grown up," Elizabeth felt none of the mirth such a reply might afford her. "Your ladyship can hardly expect me to own it."

The reply seemed to have not served – because the lady appeared most astonished and paused for a second, taking in an affronted gasp of air.

"Now, I must get to the point." The woman had stopped walking and now looked at her with undisguised sternness. "My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness and, in such a moment as this, I find that it is best that I do not part from it. You of course should have no confusion for my appearance."

"No, I cannot account for the honour at all." Elizabeth was fairly sure that she hid her sarcasm upon her mention of it being an honour – but she could not entirely tell.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have not used you arts and allurements" (here she fairly sneered at her opinion of these) "to engross my nephew making him forget what he owes to his family and to himself? For such reports have reached me, and I must admit that I cannot allow it. It will not happen."

"If I had, I should not tell you." Elizabeth only barely held in her remarks demanding to know what right this woman had to determine what Mr Darcy was or was not to do. Was he not his own person? They were on the tip of her tongue – but Lady Catherine de Bourgh continued instead.

"Miss Bennet, do you not know who I am?" Her words had now become outraged instead of merely seething. "I am his nearest relative, and he is engaged to be married to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Only that if that is true, you cannot believe him to have formed an attachment to me." It took only Elizabeth as long to say those words before she wondered at them. Mr Darcy was not the kind of man who she would think would throw aside such a commitment, were it to exist. But then, what else could explain that she had heard of this before? Admittedly Mr Wickham was not entirely to be believed but...

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy they have been intended for one another. Now, I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment; my nephew and my daughter are formed for each other. You can imagine their wealths and positions in society well enough, I'm sure. And yet you would have them separated - an upstart pretension of a woman without family, connection or fortunes. And worse, because of the manner of woman that you are. Is this to be endured? That you, who has less to recommend you than that awful self righteous sister of Bingley – when her family comes from trade – for she, at least, could make a mistress of Pemberley. She knows of her own inferiority and is sensible of the due course of society. You may be a gentleman's daughter, but do not imagine me ignorant of your uncles and aunts."

Elizabeth was, for a moment, too shocked by the sudden vitriol that she struggled for response

"And yet surely, if they mean nothing to your nephew then they can mean nothing to you. It is the mistress of his house that he chooses, and the sister of his sister."

"Do you mean to say that you are engaged to him? Tell me, once and for all, is it true? You would truly pollute the shades of Pemberley in such a way?"

Elizabeth wished she could find a way to not reply to the woman, but there was no polite way to do so. She wished at that moment, more than anything to spite the vicious lady - to make her regret ever choosing to come here to see her. But she could not in honestly admit to anything but the truth.

"I am not."

Lady Catherine heaved a sigh of relief. "And can you promise to never enter into such an agreement?"

Elizabeth's response was stolen from her tongue by the sudden voice nearby.

"Aunt Catherine? Elizabeth?" Georgiana's pleasing lilt rang through the gardens to them, moments before she came into view. Elizabeth couldn't help but note how the old ladies features softened at her niece's voice. Whatever else might be true of the insufferable woman, she clearly cared deeply for her relations. That only made it worse.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth spoke quietly, her anger only barely leashed. "Were it not for you niece I would beg you to leave, for you have insulted me in every possible way." Elizabeth took in a deep breath, noting Georgiana's unconcerned cheerful grin. It would only take a moment or two, Elizabeth was sure, before the younger girl realised the tension. "As it is, I will only make my departure."

She didn't make any compliments or false wishes of goodwill to the woman. She didn't think she could stand it.

Instead, she pushed away passed her friend begging her leave and hoped that Georgiana might forgive her her unusual terseness. Because Elizabeth couldn't stand to be around anyone at that moment.

Moments later she was out on the many paths out of Longbourn - taking the longest ramble about the grounds she had in a very long while.


	23. Chapter 23

_First of all, I must apologise for the huge delay in posting. Exams and life meant I had very little time to write – but I'm back now and have finished the entire story. So hopefully it will not take me too much longer to upload it all._

_Thank you to all of you who have continued to read it – and especially to the guest who proofread my earlier chapters for me. If I could have privately messaged you to thank you I would have done. :) I have now updated all my previous chapters as well – although there have basically only been minor edits._

_As always all comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome :)_

.

The next morning, as she was going downstairs, Elizabeth was met by her father, who came out of his library with a letter in his hand.

"Lizzy," said he, "I was going to look for you; come into my room."

She did as he bid; wondering what the letter could contain that it would have had her father venturing out of his private sanctum to find her.

"I have received a letter this morning" here, he waved the item about. "That has worried me exceedingly. Particularly as it relates to details concerning yourself – which I suppose means you have a right to know of its contents."

Elizabeth blushed slightly – but she couldn't find an adequate response. What could her father be speaking of? The letter couldn't be from Lady Catherine – surely she would not have written to him when she had made her opinion of their family so clear only the day before. Elizabeth could scarcely account for that.

"I see that I have your interest. Well, well, I daresay I shall shock you yet. For who do you suppose the author of this note might be? It is a question, is it not?" Elizabeth, for all that she loved her father, couldn't help but wish he was a little less prone to teasing at that moment. "Well, I shall tell you, for you must know. This letter is from Mr Collins."

"From Mr Collins!" Elizabeth found her thoughts thrown into a tumultuous mess – that it wasn't from Lady Catherine was a great relief, but she couldn't help but wonder that he might be just as poor a correspondent. "What does he have to say?"

"Well, you may very well wonder. He begins with issuing his thanks for our accommodating us for his stay and with his wishes that the visit might be continued – so as to continue to build the beneficial partnership of family – and words to that effect. I shall not bore you with reciting all he has to say on that subject." Elizabeth couldn't help but wish that her father could have got to the point earlier – but she couldn't try to change her father, that was too great a task even for her. "What relates to you is somewhat more concerning: "Having thus thanked you for my visit, I must broach another topic of somewhat more delicacy. On leaving Longbourn, it can be of no surprise to you that I had heard of your eldest daughters' courtships, on which they are to be much commended. But it should hardly be surprising that two such ladies of so many virtues, as my good cousin's bear, should have such fortune. It was very clear to me that the ladies were of a high calibre – even Miss Darcy – my esteemed patroness' niece and an altogether delightful young lady – commented as such to me. As such, I did not think too deeply before I mentioned to her Lady Catherine de Bourgh that I had seen her niece and nephews so recently in Hertfordshire and that they were in best of health. And now I fear that my joy for my cousins might have overwhelmed me, for she gleaned from my speech the news of Mr Darcy's interest in your daughter.""

Mr Bennet stopped talking at that point, and looked at Lizzy pointedly – it took her a moment to realise that fact, for she was waiting for him to continue with some impatience. Despite Mr Collins' style she found that she was desperate to know more of the grand lady. She couldn't help but wish that Mr Collins could give some excuse for her behaviour – something to change the dreadful feeling inside her that Lady Catherine de Bourgh represented a great number of the high society ladies who would hold great disdain for any connections Elizabeth might hold with either Darcy.

"It is curious is it not? I have never heard him so remorseful about anything?" Her father, as was his way, still found this all greatly amusing. ""My motive for relating all of this to you is as follows. It would appear that his aunt does not look upon this match with a friendly eye. And while I would wish to inform you that this will not affect you in the slightest, I would feel remiss in my duties to my family. Lady Catherine has taken this with rather less grace than I have come to expect from her – causing a great clamour that your daughter should "presume to take the place of her own" for her Ladyship, I believe, has always assumed that her nephew would eventually wed her own illustrious daughter. And although I would wish to spare you from such scenes – for they are, in fact, most ungentlemanly to relate – I fear that it is best for you to understand the opposition to such a match. She fears, I gather, that your daughter might have been attracted to her nephew due to his splendid property, noble kindred and extensive property, and as one of his few remaining family members can be rather protective." And then he goes on, but I shall not hold you any further. There is little more of substance."

Elizabeth tried to smile and meet her father's eye, but it was far more of a struggle than she usually encountered.

"It is most diverting is it not? For Mr Collins is nothing if not entertaining."

Lizzy forced herself to meet his grin. "Indeed – but it is so strange!" She couldn't help but wish she could read the rest of the missive – so that she could know for herself that the letter held no other meaning, no greater import. It was strange to look to Mr Collins for that, but he was ideally positioned in this instance. She wished to know more of Lady Catherine – and he seemed to have devoted his life to the study.

"But I must be serious for at least one moment – and you know how much I loathe doing that unnecessarily." Mr Bennet, whatever his words may have been, did not sound entirely solemn, but Elizabeth chose to ignore that while she could and humour him anyway. "Is this what the grand Lady saw fit to visit us about yesterday?" He chuckled even as he spoke – evidently thinking that the words were over dramatic.

Elizabeth could only smile slightly wryly – if only she could find the words to explain herself to her father? – but somehow nothing seemed to make any sense. She knew with absolute certainty that he would find her fears ridiculous – he would think them absurd.

"Well, well." Mr Bennet was clearly barely holding in his laughter. "I have never seen you so rigid about anything. We must find our amusement in this – after all, what are our neighbours for if not to humour us in their time, while we humour them in our own?"

Elizabeth wished she could find something witty to say in reply – something to divert her father. Luckily, her mother burst into the room mere moments later informing Lizzy that she had to show her face downstairs.

Mrs Bennet had after all become far kinder to Lizzy in the time since Jane had entered her courtship, and it had become widely assumed that Elizabeth had entered into a similar situation. Sometimes, Lizzy couldn't quite decide if she welcomed the extra attention – but at this moment she had to think she did.

.

Georgiana, despite her best efforts, couldn't ever get Elizabeth to explain what had happened in the conversation between her aunt and her friend. Of course, Georgiana knew something must have happened – both Elizabeth and Aunt Catherine had tried to hide it if course – but she had immediately spotted the strain in Elizabeth's smile when she had inadvertently interrupted them.

Aunt Catherine had only confirmed her suspicions when she had so obviously tried to hide her discontent. Georgiana had always found it amusing that her aunt acted in the nicest manner to her, when her Aunt was the most annoyed – most of the time, Aunt Catherine seemed to exist in a constant state of moderate disgruntlement. She had a remarkable skill at finding fault in absolutely everything.

Of course, Georgiana had no ability to say such a thing to Elizabeth, because the other woman completely refused to discuss her aunt or the conversation they'd had. It was utterly infuriating.

Perhaps, or so Georgiana hoped, her brother would have been able to find out what had happened – or at least to speak to her about it, because Georgiana was quite worried about the almost despondent attitude that Elizabeth had. Especially as that only became worse with each day – she still smiled of course – and was perfectly wonderful company, but Georgiana couldn't help but feel that something was off.

And still her brother didn't return. And neither did Mr Bingley.

Worst of all, Georgiana hadn't received a single note from her brother – and if Caroline or Louisa had heard from their brother they didn't mention it. Instead, Miss Bingley seemed more and more eager to return to town. And it was becoming harder for the rest of the occupants of Netherfield to continue to resist her.

Richard mentioned to her the deadline for him to return to his regiment and Georgiana couldn't help but consider the date with growing apprehension. But there was nothing she could do. She held no power here – especially not when Richard had apparently promised her brother not to leave her here alone – as though the Bennets and Hursts, Miss Bingley and Mrs Annesley were not company enough.

But the date was set, and in what should hardly have been a surprising turn of events, Miss Bingley announced their intentions to abandon Netherfield on the same day. Georgiana couldn't quench her growing sense of unease. That the gentlemen hadn't returned seemed worrying enough – but that they should have to leave too without hearing so much as a word from their brothers? That seemed foolish.

And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

.

It was on the twelfth day since the departure of Darcy and Bingley that the rest of the Netherfield party left to return to town. Elizabeth had tried to face their departure with as much equanimity as Jane did – but she was sure that her façade was poor enough that anyone could tell that it was just that.

Jane had confided similar fears of course, so when they came in person to take their leave – a detour to their route that Elizabeth had a suspicion they should blame Georgie for – it was truly hard to not take her sister's hand in hers so that they could offer one another reassurance of a kind.

She resisted the impulse of course, instead simply exchanging a smile with her sister.

Miss Bingley was as she always was – utterly polite and correct, but still somehow able to give a very strong impression of disdain. Jane seemed as oblivious to it as ever – Elizabeth often worried that her sister's ability to see the good in people was so acute as to blind her to their flaws. But then, Miss Bingley did have a certain sweetness in her manner towards her sister, so perhaps that should be Jane's excuse.

Still, that sweetness didn't stop her hinting that the gentlemen remained away because of the superior company and true delights of town. That of course was followed by a pleasant recollection of the higher manners and conversation of those who were the equals of men such as her brother and Mr Darcy.

Even Elizabeth, who could see clearly what the woman was trying to do, couldn't entirely contain her doubts. That wouldn't have kept Bingley from Jane, she was sure – but if Darcy had seen his aunt and she had spoken as eloquently on Elizabeth's faults to him as Lady Catherine had to her, she couldn't help but fear that he would realise what a poor alliance his idea had been. After all, they were not strictly courting – and could not be until he returned.

That alone would explain their delay. But she knew him well enough to believe he wouldn't keep Bingley from Jane. She just feared the day when Bingley would return alone. She didn't know if she would be able to bear it.

"Don't be ridiculous." Georgiana had replied to Miss Bingley – for Elizabeth wouldn't have considered airing her worries. "I would wager that they will return to Netherfield before we have even found our way to town. They will wonder what has happened to us no doubt."

At the time, that had been enough for Elizabeth to find a smile again – and Jane too seemed more composed. They had bid their farewells warmly, with both Miss Darcy and Miss Bingley urging the sisters to write often – and, if the words had sounded distinctly more genuine from Georgie than from the other woman, no one commented.


	24. Chapter 24

_This is the beginning of a rewritten ending - the original has been uploaded into a different story, for anyone who wants to read that. I have made a minor edit to the last chapter, but not anything huge. I hope nobody minds too much._  
_I hope you like this - as always, any comments, criticisms or corrections are always welcome. :)  
Oh, and as you have probably noticed, this chapter is done in letters - all the later ones will return to normal.  
._

_Miss Darcy to Miss Elizabeth Bennet_

_Matlock house,_

I have just arrived in London - Richard was kind enough to invite me to visit my Aunt and Uncle in London since it was late when we arrived and we do not know if my brother still resides in Town. Rest assured I shall endeavour to ensure that my brother and Mr Bingley have indeed set off to return to you as soon as may be - and travel back to Hertfordshire myself if I can, for I find society there infinitely superior to that in London, whatever certain ladies of our acquaintance might say. Forgive me, that was rude; it is only that Miss Bingley gloated for the entire carriage ride that she had saved both of our brothers from the most unfortunate attachments, I confess it was hard to keep my countenance at such remarks - and then she asked me to remain with them in town - I found it almost impossible to decline in a truly civil manner - it was then that Richard announced that I had promised to visit my Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam upon my return to London.

In truth, there was no such promise, but I am glad to be here - my family is so good to me and Aunt Helen - Lady Matlock - is clearly delighted by my presence. I believe she quite worried that when I was raised only by my brother I would turn out quite wild. She is determined that I shall come out soon - and though I have demurred a little - I do not have the heart to tell her that I do not wish to come out this next year, and perhaps not even the year after that; I am still young after all.

Since writing the above I can give you the delightful news that my brother and Mr Bingley have both departed London - a day since, so we must have passed them on the road - and while our housekeeper could not confirm their destination I'm sure we both know well enough. My Uncle and Aunt have extended their invitation for my stay indefinitely - most kindly - but I have written to Netherfield none the less and hope to reside there for Christmas. Much as it might distress many, I know my brother well enough to know that he should not wish to be parted from you at that time - I only hope you do not mind me being so forward as to mention it.

Now I must only wonder if my Aunt shall permit me to send this express so that it might arrive before the gentlemen have a chance to call.

Yours faithfully,

Georgiana Darcy

_._

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet to Miss Darcy_

_Longbourn,_

I am more than glad to hear that you have found a comfortable residence in London, and you must send my thanks to your Aunt that she should limit your unnecessary spending - you needn't send post express for my sake. Besides, I am quite certain it would not do for a young lady to bankrupt her brother through hasty correspondence. As for your depiction of a certain lady, much as I suppose I should chide you, I cannot quite find it within myself to do so. Even Jane struggled to excuse her behaviour - she says that it shows that Miss Bingley cares deeply for her brother; I am inclined to think the opposite - for how could anyone who had seen Jane and Mr Bingley together suppose it would be better for either to separate them?

As for your other information, I fear you might have been greatly misinformed for neither Mr Bingley or your brother have arrived at Netherfield - you must believe me on this at least - had they come into the neighbourhood again, there would not be a family among Meryton who had not heard the news within the day. In fact, so certain of the veracity of your word I waited several days on reciept of you letter to send my own, in case there had been some misfortune upon their journey.

Jane bears the absence of Mr Bingley with grace, but I can see that she worries nonetheless - however much she might try to convince me that there must be a simple explanation for his absence. My mother seems to have realised our worries for she hardly mentions the gentlemen - although she sets off into Meryton everyday to speak to her sister - Mrs Phillips - and Lady Lucas, for between the two of them she is sure to hear of everything of note which might happen in our small part of the world.

Mary misses you greatly and wished that I might write a great to you on her behalf - I hope you do not mind that instead I bid her write her own message which I have enclosed for your perusal. Lydia and Kitty are always about these days, determined to distract Jane and I from our thoughts I believe. I cannot say that I am unhappy with their interference - but I am glad I can see it for what it is now. So recently I would have discounted their attempts to cheer us up for merely their silliness and childishness. It is nice to spend more time with my sisters and try to learn more about the young women they are suddenly turning into.

My mother calls, so I should bid you adieu. I hope you will not find it to forward of me, if I were to acknowledge that I should be happy indeed were you - and your companions - to Christmas at Netherfield.

Yours etc,

Elizabeth Bennet

_._

_Miss Darcy to Miss Elizabeth Bennet_

_Matlock House,_

I must be off shortly, so I apologise if this missive does not end up at a great length.

Your letter reached me just at the right time, for, when I read it, Richard himself was present - fortuitous indeed as he had some plans to leave London this very day. The mystery stopped him, and we were quick to make our way to my London house to ensure that we had not been mistaken about my brother having left London. On this point, we were not disappointed; my brother, and Mr Bingley did both leave London over a week ago, and they have yet to return.

On learning this, the question was only as to their destination. Richard and I were forward enough to search his study (I hope he does not take issue with the when he finds out) and we found a great quantity of letters he had written and addressed, and failed to send.

I would detail the contents, but instead I have enclosed his letter to your father, and I hope this explains satisfactorily - suffice it to say, they have in fact headed to Ramsgate, where Richard and I hope to follow as soon as may be.

Yours in haste,

Georgiana Darcy

_._

_Mr Darcy to Mr Bennet_

_Darcy House,_

Dear Sir,

I hope you shall forgive me the presumption of writing to you; and hope to you might do me the honour of sharing the details of this missive with your eldest two daughters.

Our business in town has been greatly lengthened, and while we still intend to return to Longbourn, the delay may be considerably more than we - Mr Bingley and myself - had wished. Were I in your position, I know that such an explanation would never suffice, and as such, I will now disclose all.

Last Monday, when we had almost completed our business in town - we had intended to return to Netherfield on Tuesday - we received a visit from my Aunt Catherine; I gather that Lady Catherine de Bourg has already called upon you, and I would suggest that you do not allow her the pleasure should she attempt again; much as it saddens me, I do not believe that any interaction between your family and that relation of mine would end well for any of the parties involved.

My Aunt's visit should not have been notable for any reason beyond this were it not that it covered the visit of another man. My butler, who only joined the household 3 years ago, did not recognise him, so could only tell me that a strangely earnest man had visited and insisted that he must speak to me the following day; he did not leave his name. You can imagine that Mr Bingley and I had no hesitation in delaying our return by only one day - especially under such circumstances. The man however did not call the following day, but we received a letter instead apologising for the man's absence; it claimed the sender knew certain information worth a great deal to myself, to which I would be remiss to not attend. The note was signed only with "G. W." And you can imagine my reluctance to accept that the note could be from the villain to whom it must be attributed - a certain Mr Wickham. How he managed to escape the fate we thought we had so tightly bound him in I know not; Bingley and I have discussed means to ensure his compliance more thoroughly now - and for that purpose, any inspiration from yourself or my cousin would be greatly appreciated; I have written to Richard as well, but I fear that I am getting ahead of myself.

We received a second letter on Wednesday, suggesting a meeting place to discuss the happenings, I was informed that I should arrive alone, and on time. I arrived to the directed place, accompanied only by Mr Bingley - who would not be left behind - and even he remained away from myself. Mr Wickham must have considered this a breach of agreement for he did not appear to us, but upon our return to my London house, we found yet another note.

He since demanded that we meet with him in Ramsgate, although I have yet to see him at all; Mr Potts, our butler, has been seriously confused by all the comings and goings - the sight of which I think would amuse Miss Elizabeth most greatly. The details of his claims seem to relate to some proof of the occurrences between him and my sister this summer and he hinted about maligning the ladies of Longbourn as well - you can well imagine Mr Bingley's and my reaction to that. In what could be counted as a stroke of luck, I have yet to cancel my lease upon the house I took for my sister and Mrs Younge when they visited there, and as such Mr Bingley are to depart there posthaste. I don't know how long this matter is likely to continue on, but should you desire to help us solve this issue more permanently, we would be delighted to house you with us - simply send a note ahead to Ramsgate shortly.

I hope that you are all fairing well, and must emphasise how much Mr Bingley and myself regret how extended our absence from Netherfield is growing to be.

I remain,

Yours faithfully,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

_._

_Miss Darcy to Miss Elizabeth Bennet_

_Ramsgate_

How I wish you were here! Richard and I arrived yesterday and immediately set about trying to locate my brother and Mr Bingley - or at least Richard did; he refused to let me do the same - you can imagine my displeasure at that, but since my cousin seemed unhappy to bring me with him to Ramsgate in the first place I knew better than to argue too strongly. Nonetheless you must understand my need to remain awake until he, at least, returned; this drew so late in the night that I started to feel inconsiderate consoling myself with my music that it might disturb many servants of the servants we had already surprised by our unannounced arrival - and so I enclosed myself in one of the front rooms with a book, and tried to watch vigilantly for his return; it transpired that such forethought was quite unnecessary for their return was in fact quite noisy - Richard must have taken some footmen with him when he set off to find my brother, either that or I had not remained so quiet as I had thought and kept a great many of them awake, for when they returned there were a great many people running to and fro - in all honesty, even had I been asleep, I expect the commotion might have woken me.

Mr Bingley looked in a bad state, he had clearly suffered something, but what more worried me was his eyes - he looked so lost and shocked; Richard, for his part, looked so grim and determined I could hardly recognise my cousin in him; but, as for William... I hate to be dramatic and - well...

I have never seen him so pale. He lies there so still and lifeless. The doctor said that he believed he should be well but I have asked if we can bring our doctor from London anyway. The Doctor gave Laudanum to Mr Bingley as well - he said that Mr Bingley would need it to rest. Richard has not come down yet - he has sat up all night I believe - he has not left my brother's side, though he would not let me do the same. The house is so quiet and feels so empty; the servants have disappeared and Mrs Annesley is still recovering from our journey yesterday - she has never travelled very well.

I wish you could be here - I guess I would wish anyone could be here. Please write back soon, I am in sore need of your guidance. What can I do when my brother is so ill? when everyone is so changed?

Yours, as always,

Georgiana Darcy


	25. Chapter 25

_For some reason, I don't think my update yesterday showed as having happened - but the previous chapter to this one begins the new ending of my story. If that makes any sense._  
_I hope you like it :)_

.  
Georgiana could hardly believe that she had sent the letter she had. She was regretting it almost moments after she had sent the servant away with it. At least, she hadn't thought to send it express. She knew it was an insignificant thing, on the scale of it all, and yet she had to think of something. She had checked her post every morning and evening - indeed, that very morning she had been informed that she had received no message before she had even attempted to ask about them.

So she had continued her own quiet vigil, sitting beside her brother's bed, telling him that he must rise and continuing her needlework - for she had to be productive; And then speaking with the housekeeper and the butler, ensuring the household continued to run with all of its expected efficiencies; Mrs Annesley has insisted that Georgiana continue with her lessons as well - but she was also helping Georgiana sort through the many invitations and correspondences they received - Georgiana had never realised how much work her brother did.

"Excuse me, Miss." The quiet voice of the servant - Annie? Georgiana couldn't remember the girl's name in truth - drew her from her thoughts. "We didn't want to distract you, but there are some visitors downstairs who wouldn't go away. They said that you would be glad to see them, so we put them in the small receiving room." Georgiana had risen to her feet and offered the servant a reassuring smile, hoping she might continue. "Tis a Mr Bennet, a Miss Bennet and a Miss Bennet..."

And with that knowledge, Georgiana practically flew down the stairs.

.

Jane sat patiently, as soon as they had been shown in; Lizzy was pacing anxiously back and forward and their father had slumped forwards upon his seat, staring into the fire which had been lit in the room. There journey had been a rush to be sure - they had set off for Ramsgate almost as soon as it could have been arranged; her father had already inquired into lodgings in the place, on receipt of Mr Darcy's delayed letter - and he had been considering leaving, although their mother had not been best pleased by the idea. Georgiana's news of their illnesses or injuries - for Jane had to admit that Miss Darcy had not been entirely clear - had been all the incentive he had needed to actually set off, and it had taken very little effort on behalf of Lizzy and Jane to persuade him to take them with him - no matter what exactly had happened, they both felt desperately that they must be there to witness it.

"Lizzy!" Georgiana burst into the room and spoke with more haste and feeling than decorum. Lizzy, for her part, was beside the younger girl in moments; Jane was not so far behind, but she hesitated, not wanting to intrude, and let her sister draw Miss Darcy into a short, but reassuring, hug.

"And Jane!" Georgiana smiled just as broadly at the second Bennet sister as she had at the first. "Oh! It is such a relief to find you here! - only I hadn't heard that you were coming..."

"We came with great haste - I shouldn't be surprised if we outpaced our letter informing you of our coming." Mr Bennet smiled kindly at Miss Darcy, clearly suppressing his amusement as she startled at his presence. As soon as Georgiana had carried out the necessary politeness, he continued. "Now, is there any way I might be of help? If I have the right of it Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley are both unfit to be seen, and Colonel Fitzwilliam is currently not at home?"

"Yes, indeed..." Georgiana smiled slightly - almost ruefully, although Jane rather thought that expression looked out of place upon the girl. "My cousin has been constantly away on business since we arrived here in Ramsgate - I expect he would appreciate your help however, if you were able to give it. You might be able to determine which way he headed from Mr Potts - our butler."

That was all the encouragement Mr Bennet needed to head out once more. Georgiana then turned back to the Bennet girls as she took a seat. Lizzy seemed to take that as reason enough for her to sit herself down as well; Jane could only be relieved at such a sign of serenity within her sister.

"I have asked Mr Bingley to come downstairs - but I do not know if he shall. He has been most unlike himself; he barely speaks, and although he always comes down for meals, he barely eats anything. Otherwise he seems to have taken to keeping himself in his rooms. I believe Richard has spoken to him a time or two - but Richard has not confided anything in me - only that Mr Bingley needs time or some such." Jane, who was the principle recipient of that information, only nodded solemnly - much as she might have wished to interrogate Georgiana further, she knew Lizzy would want to hear of her Mr Darcy first. "As for my brother, he still has not woken - at times he has seemed to move as though he might be only dreaming - but the episodes have never lasted long, and he has always then slipped back into his stillness. The doctor has been coming around daily - sometimes more, and has bid me summon him at any inconsistency - in fact he should arrive soon. We've had someone sat with my brother almost constantly - Doctor Wilson has said that other people, especially those who he knows, should try to talk to him as it might help to draw him back out again. But, at least, Doctor Wilson says that he is healing well - and should be perfectly well when he awakes." Georgiana hesitated for a second, her eyes filling with moisture before she noticeably pulled herself back together again. "Richard wrote to our Doctor in London, and although he cannot make the journey here - he has agreed that Doctor Wilson should be sufficient, and that he knows of no other method which should help my brother to wake..." Jane couldn't help but reach out to hold the girl's hand, even as she saw Lizzy do the same on Georgiana's other side.

"Excuse me, Miss," The maid sounded so hesitant that Jane couldn't help but smile reassuringly at her as well. "But me Mr Bingley has said he is not able to attend to you now."

Jane forced her expression to remain constant at that news - it was not the young servants fault that she was required to pass on such news.

"Did you tell him of the arrival of the Miss Bennets?" Georgiana spoke as sharply as Jane had ever heard her.

"Yes Miss." She hesitated before adding. "He did apologise to me that I must carry such bad news..."

"So he appeared well?" Jane found herself speaking quite without ever intending to - only she had to know. He couldn't be well entirely, or else he wouldn't be acting as he was - Jane knew him well enough for that - but she had to know if this was more than that. "He spoke and not his Valet...?"

"To be sure," the girl finally smiled a little in return to Jane's attempts at cheer. "He seemed as well as he has been since coming here."

"Well then..." Jane wasn't entirely sure where her resolve came from, but she could feel it rushing through her. "Miss Darcy, do you suppose if he feels unequal to come to us, we might go to him?"

.

When he heard the second knock on his door, Bingley assumed that it was the maid sent back to retrieve him - he had to own he wasn't entirely surprised by that. He was being incredibly rude by remaining away when they had guests - especially when those guests were the Bennets - if there was any family in England he should respect it was them - and yet...

How could he socialise - force easiness - pretend that he deserved their attention and friendship when he was holding back such information? Richard had sworn him to secrecy - told him that he couldn't tell anyone - or not, at least, until Darcy woke and could give his opinion. Bingley hadn't truly been able to argue with that - Darcy would know what was best - Darcy always did. And until Darcy woke, Bingley could only do the best he could.

He opened the door slowly, trying to decide whether it was more blameworthy to ignore their guests, or deceive them - he would blame that preoccupation for the time it took him to realise who it was who lay on the other side.

"Jane!" The word was more of a gasp than speech, but she didn't seem to notice. Nor did she seem to notice his lack of formality; instead she was just looking at him in her piercing way - as though she could see right through him and could see exactly what he wanted to hide. It was one of the things he loved most about her - how she seemed to see the true measure of everyone, and still could think so well of them all.

Then suddenly she was beside him, her arms wrapped around him and her face pushed against his shoulder. He pulled her close to him, as much in surprise as in true desire to have her near him - to have her calm comfort and kindness.

"Oh Charles..." Her words were so quiet, but they cut him to the core. "I've been so worried..."

He couldn't do this - it was so cruel. How could he abuse her goodness in such a way? He tried to move her away, but she barely reacted, only pulling back to look at him more - still far too close, still breaking the propriety she held so dear.

"I... Killed a man." He could barely speak the words - he was surprised she could even hear the words. But she had stiffened, her face frozen into confusion. "I..." He shook his head. He couldn't out this on her - she should live her life without such cruelty.

But somehow she was holding his hands in his, and looking at him in such a way.

"Tell me..."

How could he refuse?

.

Richard marched through the doors as purposefully as he possibly could, even with Mr Bennet shadowing him mere steps behind. Mr Bennet and he had had a remarkably long conversation when Mr Bennet had found him - Mr Bennet had needed catching up on everything that had happened - everything that Richard had done. Richard hadn't found it a huge chore, it was easy enough to talk about that - to detail his meetings with the magistrate to get the claims against Bingley waived, and the accumulation of Wickham's debt - for Wickham in his usual fashion had gathered a great many more than one would normally imagine possible. Richard could even easily speak of the attempts that he had made to stop any of Wickham's back up plans coming into effect - that hadn't been too much of a hardship after all - he had spoken to all of Wickham's friends who were all happy enough to speak, given a suitable encouragement and the knowledge of Wickham's death.

He'd even managed to get one of his more discreet friends in London to speak to Mrs Younge on his behalf.

And the magistrate had given him permission to search through Wickham's rented room - although he'd have likely done that even without that permission. He had found a handful of letters Georgiana had written to Wickham - presumably while they had been in Ramsgate, Richard hadn't looked at them in detail - that had felt too intrusive. He'd placed them safely in the house, not wanting to return them to Georgiana without having Darcy's thoughts.

Of course, he'd no sooner finished telling Bennet all of that when the older man had asked the single question that he had been failing to answer for so long.

"Well then, what else is there to do?" When Richard hadn't replied, he'd continued, his voice so reasonable that Richard couldn't help but feel moderately ashamed. "Why have you not been helping Miss Darcy and Mr Bingley?"

Richard, entering the house, almost wondered why himself. The gentle hum of conversation flowed through the hall for the first time since he and Georgie had arrived - he couldn't make out the voices, but he assumed that at least one of them was one of the Bennet sisters. The trouble had been that it had all seemed so strange with Darcy's injury. There had been nothing Richard could do for Darcy, no comfort he could provide Georgie, and nothing he could say to relieve Bingley's guilt.

It was so difficult to see Bingley and not remember how he had found them. He had heard the gunshot, and run to its source - and found Bingley hovering over both men - Wickham and Darcy - frantically trying to stop both of their bleeding. At the time, Richard had only thought that Darcy was injured in his arm - he hadn't realised about the head injury - but Bingley couldn't have either. And Bingley had begged him to help him save them - both of them.

Richard had tried to save Wickham's life.

He should have helped Darcy - he should have done more. He couldn't do half as much as Darcy could - he couldn't protect everyone as Darcy did...

What could he do?


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the delay in uploading, life has been quite hectic.  
__After this chapter, there will only be one more chapter and then an epilogue, just so you know.  
__As always, all reviews are welcome. :)_

"Jane - Miss Bennet - wants to speak to you." Georgiana looked up just as quickly as Lizzy did beside her. They had been sitting with her brother; Lizzy had tried talking to him - had told him that he had to get better. It had had no effect of course, but they had still tried, Georgiana was sure that they would keep continuing to until he recovered. For he would recover - he had to. "Both of you." Mr Bingley clarified. It was almost the first time Georgie had heard him speak since he had come back with Richard and her brother.

Georgiana had hardly any time to think about that though, because Lizzy had set off immediately - Georgie had to walk fast to keep up.

Jane had disappeared with Bingley, shortly after they had been reunited, and found their way to one of the sitting rooms - Georgie had suggested it, and promised to send a chaperone to meet them there. The two had needed to talk to each other, that much was evident, and she had immediately felt that she and Elizabeth were very much in the way. There had been nothing for them to do but let them go and return to her brother's side.

The doctor had arrived, as he had promised, but he had had little news to impart. That her brother's condition had not deteriorated was a relief to him, but beyond that he could give no good news. They simply had to wait and see if he would wake.

"Come in, make yourselves comfortable." Jane's voice was as mild and kind as it ever was, but still Georgiana felt as though the other woman was, ever so slightly out of sorts. But it was only after they had sat that she spoke. "Oh! I hardly know what to tell you - how to tell you..."

"Well - start at the beginning, and we can make our way from there." Lizzy's teasing did not sound quite so easy as it normally did.

Jane hesitated for a moment, but quickly gathered her courage. "Mr Wickham is dead." Jane paused after the pronouncement. Georgiana felt certain she should feel something at that, but she couldn't make herself, ever since arriving here, her uneasiness with her memories of this place - her memories of him - had been so tempered with her worry and fear for her brother that she had hardly had time to attend to them. She hadn't even thought to ask Richard what had happened to him. "Mr Bingley shot him - and he subsequently died."

"Mr Bingley?!" The words came from Lizzy - Georgiana still couldn't quite get her mind around the previous fact. George Wickham was dead. Georgiana no longer cared for him - she had quite got over that. But the thought still rocked her to the core. He had been supposed to be sent away - to have gone somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore - to Australia or the Americas or something... He wasn't supposed to be dead.

"He had Mr Darcy at gunpoint - so Charles really had no choice - Mr Wickham was threatening to kill Mr Darcy. Their negotiations all went wrong - Mr Darcy was refusing to give in - and Mr Bingley said he was right on that point - that Wickham was not a man who could be easily dealt with - but..."

The three lapsed into silence, none of them feeling equal to talk.

"But... You do not blame Mr Bingley, do you Lizzy? Only he feels that he should be blamed, and I thought that might be punishment enough..."

"Blame him?" Lizzy sounded as shocked as Georgie could admit she was feeling - although her thoughts were reeling madly from place to place. "He saved Mr Darcy's life - how _could_ I blame him?"

.

The next few days passed with alarming rapidity, the first evening the three Bennets had all returned to their rented rooms - but the nights following, Georgie had somehow persuaded them to stay in the same house instead. With each day that passed Lizzy felt the increasing pressure to return home - she dreaded her mother's reaction if they were to miss much of the Christmas festivities - but so too she felt unable to tear herself from Mr Darcy's side - hoping that each moment he might wake, and fearing that each instead would be his last.

But Mr Bennet stood firm to his resolve - no doubt fearing Mrs Bennets reaction were he to not - and a clear six days after their arrival in Ramsgate the three Bennets set off back to Longbourn. Lizzy had extracted a promise from Georgiana that she would write the moment something happened to her brother - that Lizzy would be alerted at the first possible moment. But still it was with a heavy heart that she left Mr Darcy's side.

.

Jane, for her part, was little happier about her separation from Mr Bingley - although she bore it with more composure. Charles was better now than he was when she had arrived - he was happier, and was taking more. When she had first talked to him he had barely even attended to Mr Darcy because he had been so ashamed - so sure that Mr Darcy would consider it an imposition because of what he had done. Jane would have been more concerned by it had he been any less though - so perhaps she shouldn't judge him for his regret. But she had done her best to remind Mr Bingley that he had tried to save Mr Wickham's life - and that he almost certainly had saved Mr Darcy's.

And more, every time she saw Mr Darcy lying in that bed with both Georgiana and Lizzy watching him so anxiously, she couldn't help but be so thankful that Mr Bingley was well that she could hardly blame him for anything.

.

Mrs Bennet, of course, was far less pleased with their return than they might have expected. They had no sooner made it through the door when she determined that not only had then returned home far later than she had expected them - causing her undue stress, she was sure - but also that both of her elder daughters had returned without being engaged. For what, she had questioned, had been them going so far at all, if they could not even manage that?

For once in his life, it seemed, Mr Bennet actually stepped in, and drew his wife into conversation allowing both of his elder daughters to escape to their rooms. And then they were flung full force into the social whirl that Mrs Bennet had organised for Christmas - the Gardiners were to be shown the best of Longbourn's society it seemed, regardless of their feelings on it. Jane and Lizzy both bore it as well as they could, although it was obvious enough to any who cared to look that their hearts were not in it.

Relief came at last on Christmas Eve, when to the great surprise of almost every member of Longbourn, Mr Bingley appeared, bedraggled and coated in dirt, having galloped up the drive and practically run to their front door. Hill, when the door was opened, had almost considered asking the gentleman to remove his boots so as to not track dirt through the house, but instead she quickly showed him through to morning room where the Bennets and Gardiners had largely been congregated. If she had any worries about the state of the room she was about to enter, or of the chaise should Mr Bingley sit on it, she showed no signs.

"I apologise for arriving in such an untoward manner." Mr Bingley said the words hastily, but they were little marked by most of the occupants. Lizzy and Jane were both so surprised that they could hardly keep their own countenances let alone act as politely as they ought. "I promised Miss Darcy that I would deliver this letter as soon as I possibly could, and I thought I could best honour that... Well..."

Still he lingered in the doorway, but no one would think to invite him to sit. The letter he held in his hand was barely attended - except by the eldest of the Gardiner children, who gently pried it from the elder man's grasp and took it to Elizabeth, to whom it was addressed.

"And Mr Darcy..." Mrs Bennet spoke then, with much the same intonation as she might have brought up Netherfield park before it was let. "Was he...?"

"Recovered." The reply was prompt - it had that at least to its favour. "He is quite well - or soon shall be the doctor says. He was certainly back in his normal humour - although I expect he shall be expected to rest a great deal - to recover."

Lizzy had barely remained standing during the speech, one hand holding her against her chair, and the other squeezing Jane's for comfort; her relief had her turning pale in shock. Mr Bingley and Jane both looked to her with worry and compassion, but Mrs Bennet must not have realised for she carried on.

"Well then, shall you come in? It seems like it has been a very long time since you were last here. Perhaps you shall come for dinner?"

Mr Bingley, with all the tact he could muster did his best to simultaneously accept every offer and extract himself from Longbourn. He was to away to Netherfield, to make himself presentable and inform his servants of his arrival. His sisters, he assured them, were expected later in the day.

.

The joy that pervaded Loungbourn from that moment seemed infectious. Lizzy laughed merrily at this and that, and Jane smiled her sweet smile that was impossible to not return. It seemed to Mrs Gardiner that she had hardly realised the shadow upon the house until it had gone. She had had a strange Christmas - the Bennets were all the same, and yet so different. Lydia and Kitty seemed to think more - Lydia listened as well as speaking, while Kitty made an effort with her young cousins. Mary practiced the piano more than ever, but her music was improved and pleasant. Although she still read, her aunt had spied her read a novel among her normal religious tomes.

Mr Bingley called daily, and he and Jane would often walk out, chaperoned by Elizabeth most often. Miss Bingley and her sister, frequently remained at Netherfield - were Mr Bingley to be believed, his younger sister had grown quite ill from travelling in such a winter month.

It was on one of these such days that Mrs Gardiner and her children walked out with them - for the children had been getting restless cooped up indoors, and had jumped on the opportunity of a long ramble so fast, that the eldest Bennets had been unable to refuse them. It was simply odd, that when Mrs Gardiner had gathered her things, she had returned to find that Lizzy had been having a quiet conversation with Mr Bingley. Her niece smiled at her as she appeared though and immediately drew her into conversation, so Mrs Gardiner didn't think too much of it.

It was only later that she began to be suspicious, when, every time her children began to slow down or ran off course, Elizabeth slowed with them or pointed out another point of interest where they were. And Jane and Mr Bingley who had been conversing together anyway slowly drifted further and further away, until at one point Mrs Gardiner realised she couldn't see the pair at all and she wasn't entirely sure how long ago that had occurred. In short, the entire event had been done highly indecorously.

Then again, she didn't suppose that Mr Bingley could have had a moment alone with Jane as things were at Longbourn, even had he requested it.

Her planned rebukes might have been stronger had they not shortly come across her niece and Mr Bingley who had stopped on the path, seemingly with the intention of meeting them. Jane's evident happiness was matched only by Mr Bingley's and Mrs Gardiner honestly couldn't have been happier for either.

It was to the surprise of no one that the engagement was met by approval by all relevant parts. Jane still worried about her fiancé - he was more solemn now. He was still perfectly amiable in every way and wonderful to all those he was not close with. But when it was only the two of them, she could see that Wickham's death still affected him - and always would. But there was no way she could take that burden away from him, so she contented herself that she would always be there - and always be willing to listen.


	27. Chapter 27

_Final chapter! I should upload an epilogue tomorrow or the day after._  
_I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it :)_

_._

Lizzy's happiness from her sisters engagement was only increased a few days later when the Darcy carriage returned to Netherfield. Colonel Fitzwilliam had had to travel directly from Ramsgate to join his regiment, but both Georgiana and Mr Darcy were then ensconced in Netherfield. Georgie had said that it only made sense to break their return journey to Pemberley where Mr Darcy was expected to carry out the remainder of his recovery. His arm was in a sling, but the doctor was confident that given time, rest and careful usage it would regain its previous strength. The Gardiners had already left Longbourn for London by this time - which was its own kind of disappointment, for Lizzy had been quite keen for them to meet Mr Darcy.

And of course, it was only natural that the day after their return they should join Mr Bingley in his visit to Longbourn, accompanied also by Mr Bingley's sister - for where Mr Darcy went, they would follow - to pay their respects to the future Mrs Bingley.

Whether Lizzy's or Mrs Bennet's excitement at such an occurrence was greater, Lizzy couldn't tell. Certainly she felt it very deeply, and she was sure that her happiness was greater - but then again, her mother did produce a vast quantity more squeals. None the less, both of their hopes were disappointed when upon their entrance Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were very fast to seat themselves very near to Lizzy and carefully kept her contained so much in conversation that even Georgiana who had managed to sit on the seat between Lizzy and Jane, hadn't been able to join the conversation. It wasn't so surprising that Mr Darcy ended up hovering somewhat awkwardly for a few minutes before Mrs Bennet drew him back into conversation with the younger Bennet sisters. He was not left there long before Mr Bennet came and requested Mr Darcy's presence in his study. Mr Bingley didn't seem to notice the exchange at all but his sisters must have, for they almost immediately stopped talking to Lizzy. They might have started only talking to each other, had Lydia let them - Lizzy might have been horrified had she realised quite how impertinently her younger sister was acting, but she was too busy finally hearing everything that Georgie had wanted to tell her to pay much attention.

.

Georgiana was grateful for the attention, of course, but a part of her couldn't help but watch the door and wonder exactly when her brother would rejoin them. For Georgie was quite determined that nothing would hold apart her friend and her brother now - she cared too much for both of them - and maybe it should have been none of her business - but she couldn't quite help herself. Her joy at being back here was almost as great as had she been at home in Pemberley - and it was only increased when one of the maids quietly notified Lizzy that Mr Bennet had asked for his daughter's presence. Still, she kept her expression as neutral as possible and simply went to make conversation with Mary instead.

.

Lizzy wasn't entirely sure of what to expect as she made the journey to her father's book room - but it certainly wasn't to see her father lingering outside. Still she smiled as brightly as she could in her confusion.

"My dear girl..." The words were almost worrying for her father was never prone to expressing himself so honestly. "Mr Darcy did ask for this meeting almost as soon as he entered my presence, but you must allow me my foibles that I wished to have a conversation with him first." He smiled, but gestured that she should make her way through the door. What was Lizzy to do but obey?

"Elizabeth... Miss Bennet, forgive me," Lizzy might have made some witty comment had Mr Darcy not looked so out of order and unsure of himself. Instead she simply smiled and curtseyed and waited for him to continue of his own accord. "I know I should not have asked for this so soon - I have not even courted you yet - I do not even have your permission to court you yet." He stopped for a second - as though to collect himself - for his words were tripping from his tongue in a manner one would have expected to hear from Mr Bingley, and not his friend. "I am supposed to be headed for Pemberley, to finish my recovery there - and I shall not be able to court you from there - but if we were engaged I would at least be able to write to you - and it is quite common to have long engagements. And I feel that it would still be quite - manageable... That is - if you would agree to... Marry me..."

His later words had softened, but still something brewed in Lizzy's stomach, unhappily similar to disappointment. Her thoughts of their entire acquaintance swam in her mind - she loved him so very dearly - but when had he ever hinted that he felt the same? It had been in nothing he had said - not even when he had asked to court her - it had been in every way implied, but never uttered. She almost felt like a fool. But she refused to believe it. Refused to give up on her beliefs so completely. But still, this had been noting like she had expected - like she had hoped.

"Is that all you think of me?" She flung the words with a viciousness her trembling mind didn't realise she possessed. "That I am a manageable amount - a... a practicality?" Her thoughts flew to his aunt - Lady Catherine de Bourg - she had scared Lizzy in what she might make Darcy think about her - her family and connections. But she had never thought she would endure this; she had thought... "But I suppose, sir, I should not be surprised - you have never tried to win me with words of love. You have never lied about your own affections..." She turned away from him, as though that might let him leave her mind - might let her think.

"I..." His voice was just as full as hers had been - but Lizzy hardly knew what emotion drove it. "Elizabeth... Please..." She couldn't help but turn back to him - how could she do anything else? "Surely you must know..." He looked at her so penetratingly. "I love you." The words were almost all she needed, but she couldn't quite believe it. She had been so scared for so long - how could she think that her happiness should last? But that was ridiculous of course - she had never been so pessimistic. "I can't even say where it started - it feels as though I have always loved you - and I have just grown to love you even more." He couldn't keep looking at her - once she would have thought that was pride, but now she was more sure it was simply awkwardness. "I thought I knew when I found that you hated me so terribly - but... When I woke up..." He cleared his throat and paced away from her and back again, his unease clear. "When I nearly died. I could only think about how no one would know. No one would know how much I love you - I'd never have a chance to love you as you deserve - to be your husband." He turned back to her, and Lizzy wondered if she should make him stop - she didn't need to hear such things. She had been unjust and thoughtless - as she so often was. But she couldn't halt his words, not when every one made her feel so light - so happy. Every time he mentioned love it came so much more easily to him - so much more confidently. "And they said that you'd come - on Georgie's request. And I wondered, what if it had been you - would anyone have told me? Would I have been allowed to sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health... Would I have even known of your passing except in some note from Bingley?" He sighed. Lizzy bizarrely felt tears clouding her eyes - that he should have been as scared as she had been - but on her behalf; it was almost too much. "I thought I couldn't bear to be in a world where you thought ill of me - but worse I cannot imagine a word without you."

Silence fell between them for a moment or two.

Lizzy hardly knew how she could reply to such a defense. He loved her. How could she have ever worried otherwise? She could feel more tears welling in her eyes in her happiness - soon she would be just as ridiculous as her mother.

"See - I have said too much. I have offended you..." He wouldn't meet her eye at all now. Instead he focused on the floor between them. "This is why I didn't... I didn't want to scare you... I know that I cannot expect..." He shook his head as he came to a finish.

Lizzy hardly knew what to say - how could he be so stupidly blind? But somehow she collected herself to express that she was in no way offended and in fact received his affection with great joy.

"So you will marry me?"

Lizzy laughed; she couldn't help herself. "That, Mr Darcy, I am sure you can answer for yourself."

"I should not want to assume anything of you Miss Bennet; for you delight in proving me wrong." He spoke with such teasing seriousness. Elizabeth couldn't help but express her amusement at that as well.

.

Their announcement spread much cheer throughout the house. Georgiana had not thought that anyone's delight would exceed hers, but she was almost positive that she would have heard Mrs Bennet's squeals even had she been back at Netherfield. Caroline looked almost green at the news, but valiantly composed herself to offer congratulations and beg forgiveness for her sudden ill health. She and Mrs Hurst returned to Netherfield, while the rest of their party remained in Longbourn where Mrs Bennet had once more invited their presence for dinner.

Mr Bingley shortly had the idea that Darcy and Lizzy might share the wedding ceremony with Jane and himself - and having checked with his own fianc , shared the idea with the entire group. To no ones surprise the idea was met with joy by all around - although Georgie couldn't quite tell whether Mrs Bennet was relieved to only host one event, or sad that she would only have one chance to celebrate their good fortune. She knew it was wicked to have such thoughts of course, so she decided not to share them, except perhaps later with Elizabeth - who she felt might just appreciate them.

Everyone was in high spirits. Perhaps Mrs Bennet gloated too much - or Lydia and Kitty found too much mirth in Miss Bingley's dismay - but the betrothed couples seemed not to notice, too intent were they upon each other. Georgiana found it amusing she supposed, although secretly she was glad that she would not have to spend too much time with the Bennets - they were all so much livelier than herself. Mary seemed to provide a reasonable dining partner, and Mr Bennet seemed on the verge of laughing at every moment.

.

After a shorter engagement than perhaps Darcy had originally supposed, the two couple were wed in what was generally thought to be the most beautiful ceremony of its kind to take place in Meryton. That the Bennets were the most fortunate family in a great long while was an undisputed fact - so much so that Mrs Bennet's gloating was unavoidable but no one could truly resent her for it. And despite all this, there was a marked difference between what her behaviour was and how bad her behaviour could have been - for no matter how much she rejoiced in her daughters luck, she made no mention of them throwing the other girls into good society - that she did have private raptures about this was another point entirely.

Lydia, Kitty and Mary performed beautifully as well. At some point over the last couple of months, Meryton had declared all three of them much improved. Mary would talk instead of sitting in her books all day, and some even declared her to be quite handsome - although nothing to the other Bennet girls. And while Lydia and Kitty were still declared to be spirited, they were no longer thought silly by anyone - in fact they were quite sophisticated in their own way - although some did worry that the two were secretly laughing at a great deal of people they met. But such fears were clearly unfounded.

Georgiana for her part was simply the happiest she had ever been - her brother was so happy, and she was gaining a new sister whom she already adored.

But most of all, what really shone out was the happiness of the two gentlemen and two ladies as they walked out of the church that day as Mr and Mrs Bingley and Mr and Mrs Darcy.


	28. Epilogue

_And we're done!_  
_I know this is only short but - it was stuck in my head._  
_Thanks to all of you for reading! :)_  
_._  
"Aunt Georgie! Aunt Georgie! Tell us another one?" Little Georgiana - Anna as she was known to her family - looked up at her aunt with such a pleading look that Georgiana found it hard to resist. Still, she knew she must. Anna was only six, and while little was still the eldest of the Darcy children. Thomas came next, named for his maternal grandfather, and last of all was the baby - Jane - although she was asleep in the nursery.  
"Not right now." She said the words as gently as possible although of course Anna settled down almost immediately. The children could be a lot, especially in the wrong circumstances, but most of the time they were as adorable as Georgie had always imagined they would be. It was just a pity that she could not see them more often. "I was going to go to the nursery."  
"We can come too?" Thomas finally spoke up. Anna seized the idea.  
"May we?" She was almost jumping up and down. "Mama! May we go with Aunt Georgie to see Jane and William?" Lizzy, who had been sitting comfortably across the room, supposedly reading, looked up and smiled.  
"You may - but try not to disturb them if they're asleep." Anna positively beamed. She had always been a lively child, much to her father's delight and bemusement. Thomas simply reached out and grabbed a hold of his aunt's hand, pulling himself towards Georgiana.  
Georgie couldn't help but feel brighter as she headed to the nursery - she had laid down her William to rest, but was sure he would be awake soon. She had married earlier than she had thought she would - younger than she was sure her brother and Lizzy had expected her to as well - but she couldn't regret it. And as she entered the nursery, Anna and Thomas running ahead of her, she couldn't help but feel the joy of it as she watched her husband holding his child, rocking William back to sleep.  
He and Mr Darcy had set out riding that morning - although clearly the occupation hadn't lasted them long before they had been drawn back to their house. Georgiana and her husband had travelled as soon as they felt William was old enough, but he was still slightly confused by the changes she could tell. He needed their familiar presence as often as they could spend it.  
Mr Darcy, for his part, had turned as soon as his children had arrived, attempting to hug both of them at once. A nurse quickly swooped in, although, she knew the Darcy's oddities well enough to not openly scold the children for treating their father with so little respect.  
"What have you done with your mother?" He smiled even as he spoke over their chattering - that expression came so easily now that his children would have been surprised to think of him without it.  
"She was reading." Thomas supplied.  
"In the music room." Anna continued just as eagerly. "But Mama said that we might come up with our Aunt..."  
Mr Darcy nodded and soon excused himself, heading down the stairs. His wife was exactly where his daughter had said she was, relaxing upon a chair, deeply engrossed in a book.  
"I hate to disturb your peace..." He said, not feeling a bit of remorse. Lizzy looked up with a smile of her own, shifting to allow her husband to sit beside her.  
"The disturbance is not at all unpleasant I assure you." She placed her book to the side as she spoke. "I was just contemplating how very sad I will be to see Georgie leave again - although I know she must. She lives far too far away."  
Her husband chuckled at her petulant expression. "I have some news that might cheer you up."  
Lizzy couldn't help that she looked up at that. "Charles has written that they are curtailing their season, and plan to be back within the fortnight."  
Jane and Charles had bought a modest estate less than twenty miles from Pemberley, and while the distance was not inconsiderable, they were near enough that their disappearance to town while the Darcy's and remained in Derbyshire was perfectly noticeable. Even Anna and Thomas had seemed forlorn without their playmates.  
"Georgiana was telling them our story again." Lizzy noted a few moments later. It was one of the children's favourites - and ever since they had heard Georgiana's rendition, they - or, at least, Anna - had thought that no other version compared. "I can't imagine how we would have muddled through without her."  
"We would have." Mr Darcy spoke without doubt. "Although, I dare say, we would have shouted at each other more."  
Lizzy's laugh was still ringing when Georgie and her husband returned to them. It was one thing that could always be counted on with Mr and Mrs Darcy - or so Georgie reflected - no matter how many trials they faced - or how many arguments they had. They would always end up back in each other's presence, perfectly comfortable, laughing about something that made sense only to them.


End file.
